OS en Folie
by Rubis-Martin-Story
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS sur SwanQueen ainsi que Cora Mills ! Crack Fick alors venez pas crier à absurdité ! Bonne lecture ! Rating T pour l'instant
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire ! Je ne me fais pas rémunéré pour cette histoire !

**OS Numéro 1 : Le piège**

Ca faisait quelques mois que la ville de StoryBrook avait pardonnés à Cora, la mère de Regina. Celle-ci, maintenant en couple avec Emma, était vraiment heureuse de retrouver une mère. Cora avait donc établie domicile chez sa fille, en attendant qu'elle se retrouve dans ce monde, au grand déplaisir d'Emma. En effet, Cora, n'étant pas habitué aux objets de ce monde, détruisait tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qui faisait un bruit qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifié. En ce merveilleux jour ensoleillé, Cora était en train de regarder la télévision – après en avoir fait exploser plus de cinq – pendant qu'Emma arriva dans le salon, accompagnée de l'aspirateur. Regina n'étant pas rentré du travail, c'est la blonde qui devait s'occuper de cette corvée. Emma alluma l'aspirateur qui fit un bruit d'enfer, faisant sursauter Cora et par la même occasion, exploser la télé. Surprise, la blonde lâcha l'aspirateur qui s'agita par terre sous les yeux écarquillés de Cora.

**-Cora, non !** Hurla la blonde, trop tard.

En effet, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de finir sa phrase, Cora, surprise et complétement absorbé par le son de l'objet, leva la main en direction de celui-ci et le fit exploser. L'aspirateur se fit dissoudre en plusieurs morceaux, tous tombant autour d'Emma. Celle-ci regardait Cora, les yeux noirs qui devinrent blanc en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Regina apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et vit le massacre. Elle posa ces yeux sur sa petite amie et ensuite sur sa mère et refit la même chose ensuite. Elle souffla de frustration de voir son aspirateur dans cet état.

**-Pourquoi tu as fait exploser l'aspirateur, Mère ?** Demanda Regina, glacialement.

**-Je croyais que s'était un piège et qu'il allait aspirer Emma.** Se défendit la plus âgée des Mills.

**-Aspirer Emma..** Répéta-t-elle, se versant un verre de son meilleur cidre.

**-Ma chérie, ça va ?** S'inquiéta Emma, plus inquiète pour elle et Cora que pour sa petite amie.

**-Très bien pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?** Réagit l'ancienne Reine, d'un sourire mauvais.

Emma déglutit en tournant la tête vers Cora. Celle-ci s'asseye sur le canapé, essayant de paraître plus petite. En observant le tour de la pièce, Emma et Cora sentirent la magie de Regina crépité autour d'elle quand elle vit que Regina regardait les débris de la télévision.

**-TU AS MÊME EXPLOSER LA TÉLÉ ?!** Hurla, cette fois-ci, Regina.

**-C'est Emma qui m'as fait peur !** S'exclama Cora.

**-MAIS A QUAND TU VA ARRÊTER DE DÉTRUIRE MA MAISON ?!** Hurla Regina, ne tenant plus.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Cora de répondre que la magie de la belle brune explosa et détruisit le reste des meubles du salon. Emma, trop surprise par le manque de contrôle de sa petite amie, avait les yeux écarquillés.

**-ET TU DIS QUE TA MÈRE DÉTRUIT NOTRE MAISON ? TU VIENS DE FAIRE QUOI LA ?!** S'emporta cette fois-ci, Emma.

**-Je vais prendre une douche.** Répondit Regina, sans prêté attention à la remarque de sa blonde.

Emma et Cora écarquillèrent les yeux devant le comportement de la brune. Emma soupira, leva la main, l'as fit tournoyer et les meubles reprirent leur formes d'origines. Elle souffla et monta rejoindre Regina sous la douche.

**-Elles ne sont pas croyables !** S'exclama Cora, très surprise.

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez une petite Review délicieuse comme un bon bonbon ;) **

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla !

**OS numéro 2 : Cora Mills VS La console de jeu vidéo !**

Après l'incident de la télé et de l'aspirateur, Cora n'avait plus le droit de toucher ou même de voir un aspirateur. Regina, décrétant que sa mère n'était pas en faute pour la télé, l'autorisa à l'utiliser. Devant la télé, la sorcière zappa les chaînes en quête d'un programme qu'elle affectionnerait comme Emma lui avait appris. Seulement, elle fut surprise et intriguée en découvrant une scène explicite entre femmes pendant qu'elle cherchait une chaîne. Elle regarda alors la scène, de la surprise mais aussi de l'incompréhension dans son regard, tout en penchant la tête de temps en temps sur le côté. Elle eut un sourire quand l'actrice dans la scène montra de plus en plus son plaisirs. Regina, passant par-là, émit un petit cri de surprise, découvrant ce que sa mère était en train de regarder.

-**C'est vraiment inapproprié.** Répliqua néanmoins Cora, pas le moins du monde pudique.

-**Mère ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu regardes une telle scène ?!** S'exclama sa fille, les joues rougis d'embarras à la scène.

Je ne te savais pas aussi prude, ma chère. Du moins, entendant les cris et les gémissements tard dans la nuit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Dit la plus âgée, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Regina rougit encore plus en comprenant qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout discrètes la nuit avec Emma. Elle contourna le canapé, prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision sous le cri réprobateur de sa mère. Elle soupira pour se reprendre et se dirigea vers les escaliers, croisant Emma au passage qui rentrer de son travail.

-**Bonjour ma puce. Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute rouge !** Constata vite la blonde, à la vue de la couleur des joues de sa petite amie.

-**On va devoir installer l'insonorisation magique les nuits.** Répliqua seulement la sorcière, dépitée.

-**De quoi tu parles, mon ange ?** Demanda la blonde, surprise par les propos de sa belle.

Soudain, elles entendirent des gémissements significatifs en provenance du salon. Elles se regardèrent et se virent rougir dans les yeux de l'autre. Elles se précipitèrent dans le salon où elle vit Cora regarder la scène de toute à l'heure.

-**Mais putain Cora, c'est inapproprié !** S'indigna Emma, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-**Je ne te le fait pas dire, ma chère.** Annonça la sorcière, d'un air hautain.

Alors que les gémissements de l'actrice de la scène devinrent de plus en plus puissants, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Snow pénétra dans le salon. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux devant la scène de la télévision puis rougis d'embarras tout comme Emma et Regina.

-**Oups, pardon, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupées.** Intervient Snow, perturbée.

-**ON N'EST PAS OCCUPÉES !** Hurlèrent le couple en même temps.

Soudain, la porte claqua de nouveau, laissant le couple se regardaient avec supplice.

-**Coucou Mamans, je suis rentré !** Cria joyeusement Henry, déboulant dans le salon.

Alors que le petit garçon de douze ans pénétra dans le salon, Cora attrapa vite la télécommande et éteignit la télévision sous les yeux rassurée du couple. Henry observa les adultes d'un air suspect.

-**Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes ? Vous êtes toute rouge.** Répliqua simplement le garçon.

-**Ce n'est rien mon chéri, va m'attendre dans ta chambre, je t'apporte le goûter.** Sauva Regina, prenant rapidement la parole.

Henry s'exécuta non sans poser son regard scruteur sur le reste des adultes avant de monter les escaliers.

-**Je te préviens que si tu remets cette télévision, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante, Mère !** Menaça la brune, encore rouge.

-**Mais je fais quoi alors dans ce cas ?** Gémit Cora.

-**Je vais t'apprendre à jouer à la console de jeu vidéo.** Intervient Emma, contente.

A cette pensée, Regina s'arrêta dans sa marche en direction de l'escalier, regardant Snow. Elle souffla et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Snow, quant à elle, se posa sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé. Elle observa Emma expliquer comment marche une manette à Cora. Après près d'une heure à essayer d'apprendre à l'ancienne sorcière comment fonctionne les touches de la manette, Emma mit un jeu dans la console, puis démarra. Cora sursauta au slogan du jeu, c'est pourquoi Emma retint les mains de la brune avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser son bébé. Une fois qu'elle put mettre le jeu en route, elles choisirent leur personnages chacune. La blonde choisit pour sa belle-mère puis le combat commença. Cora apprenait particulièrement vite et bien, ce qui laisser Emma en difficulté. Juste avant la fin du combat, elles n'étaient plus qu'à une attaque de la victoire, que Regina apparut derrière le canapé, observant les deux jeunes femmes. Emma voulut en finir vite et bien, alors, elle effectua les dernières touches de sa dernière attaque, déjà en train de jubiler. Cependant, la cinématique de l'ultime attaque de son joueur fit peur à Cora qui, sans que personne ne puisse réagir, leva ces mains en l'air, faisant exploser la console de jeu. Puis, elle se tourna vers Emma, qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-**Euh .. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, Emma.** Gémit Cora, de gêné.

-**QU'EST-CE QUE TU A FAIT A MON BÉBÉ ?!** Hurla la blonde, très en colère.

Regina, elle, jubilait devant cette scène, se disant qu'elle aurait Emma pour elle toute seule et pas forcée de l'as partagé avec sa console de jeu vidéo. Snow observait la scène, partagée entre l'envie de rigoler et l'envie de soutenir sa fille. Emma se tourna alors vers sa petite amie.

-**REGINA, RÉPARE MON BÉBÉ !** Ordonna Emma, les larmes dévalant sur ces joues.

Devant la tête de chien battue et les larmes de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, la sorcière n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'Emma lui demander. Après un mouvement de poignet, la console de jeu vidéo reprit sa forme d'origine au plus grand daim de la belle brune qui murmura quelque chose tout bas, rageusement, avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Voilà ! Une review svp ? :3

bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : Rien ne p'appartient blablabla ! Je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

_**Pour répondre aux Reviews**_ : **Buntinx-Jennifer** : Voilà la suite ^^ J'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que les autres :) **Guest** : Un peu sur ce coup la mais l'idée est de moi :)

**OS Numéro 3 : Halloween en famille !**

C'est Halloween dans la célèbre ville du Maine qu'est Storybrook ! Pour cette occasion, Emma avait tenu à que tous les habitants se déguisent de façon sexy. Qu'elle grosse erreur, venait-elle de faire là ! Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. En effet, les habitants étant tous très heureux de partager plusieurs choses entre eux, firent ce que le shérif avait ordonné. C'est ainsi que des loups-garous, des fantômes et des vampires en tout genre hantent les rues de Storybrook. Dans la maison Mills-Swan, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Henry, étant dans sa chambre pour se déguisée, il n'y avait que Regina et Emma dans le salon, assise sur le sofa devant la cheminée, l'une comme l'autre, non déguisée. Emma était précisément à moitié couchée sur le sofa et la brune était sur elle. Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement, profitant de cette belle soirée. Cependant, leur petit moment fut tourmenté par Cora Mills. Regina et Emma regardèrent en direction de la matriarche et furent choquée de ce qu'elles voyaient. Voyant les têtes de poissons hors de l'eau de sa fille et de sa belle-fille, Cora se regarda puis demanda :

-**Quoi ? Ce n'est pas assez ? Je dois encore en faire ?!** Demanda Cora, se tournant sur elle-même.

-**Non, non surtout pas Cora ! Tu es très …** Commença Emma, sortant de sa létergie.

-**Waouh, Nanie, tu es particulièrement sexy ce soir !** S'exclama le petit garçon de 12 ans, descendant les escaliers.

-**Toi aussi tu es pas mal, Henry. Un chevalier hein ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?** Répliqua la sorcière, ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit-fils.

-**Mamans ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas déguisé ?! On va être en retard là !** S'impatienta le jeune garçon.

Emma et Regina revendirent sur terre en entendant la voix de leur fils. D'un mouvement de mains chacune, elles disparurent. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Regina qui descendit les escaliers la première. Elle était déguisée en une sexy infirmière. Henry rigola en voyant sa mère brune, fière et la bouche grande ouverte de sa mère.

-**Je crois que qu'elles qu'unes vont faire des folies de leur corps ce soir.** Taquina la plus âgée des Mills.

-**Mère ! Arrête de nous espionné le soir !** S'indigna la brune, faisant la moue.

Cora allait répliquer quand elle entendit Emma descendre, elle aussi, des escaliers. Regina n'en crut pas ces yeux en voyant le déguisement de sa petite amie. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, formant un « o » pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Cora vint vers sa fille, murmurant à son oreille.

-**Je crois bien que j'ai raison de dire que vous allez faire des folies ce soir mais s'il-te-plait, retient toi maintenant, Regina.** Taquina Cora, en allant ouvrir parce qu'on avait sonnée.

-**Franchement, Mama, tu es resplendissante !** Commenta Henry, scotcher tout comme sa mère brune mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-**C'est vrai, chérie, tu es … as croquée.** Répliqua Regina, insistant sur les derniers mots tout en déshabillant sa petite amie des yeux.

-**J'avais peur que sa Majesté n'aime pas ce déguisement mais je crois que je me suis trompée.** Sourit Emma, séduisante.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Cora revint avec Snow, Charmant et Hook. Le pirate dévisagea la reine d'un œil amusé tandis qu'il posa ces yeux sur Emma. Il eut un regard de prédateur, l'as détaillant, ce que Charmant vit. Il lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ne comprenant pas, Hook le dévisagea, incrédule.

-**Ne dévisage pas ma fille comme si c'était un morceau de viande.** Râla le prince.

-**Désolé, Camarade.** S'excusa le pirate.

Snow arriva à la hauteur de Regina et eut un sourire amusé en voyant le déguisement de son ex-belle-mère mais quand elle vit sa fille, elle devint rouge pivoine, manquant de s'évanouir. Charmant l'as retint de justesse.

-**Elle n'a pas changée, un rien lui fait perdre connaissance.** S'exclama Cora, exaspéré.

Revenant à elle, Snow reprit contenance et sourit en regardant sa fille qui avait un regard désolé.

-**Tu es … Merveilleuse, ma chérie.** Répliqua faiblement Snow.

-**Merci..** Murmura la sauveuse, gênée.

-**C'est bon, arrêté avec vos manières ! La seule qui est encore elle-même ici, c'est Regina !** Soutient Cora, observant sa fille qui ne lâcher pas d'une seconde le corps de sa petite amie. **Quoi que, ma fille est surtout en train d'imaginer tout plein de chose à faire à Emma en ce moment même.** Ricana Cora, faisant revenir Regina sur terre.

-**Mère !** S'exclama-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

-**Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité non ?** Lui demanda, innocemment, la sorcière.

-**D'un côté, je comprends la reine. Emma est splendide.** Susurra Hook.

-**Donc, je résume, Snow est en petit chaperon rouge – en passant, très bien représenté notre chère Scarlett-** Ricana Henry. **Ensuite, Charmant est en chevalier tout comme moi, Hook est en pirate.** Continua le petit garçon.

-**On avait dit déguisée, Kilian !** Reprocha la sauveuse.

-**Mais Emma, voyons regarde, il ne porte pas d'Eye-Liner ! Il est déguisé pour lui.** Rigola Cora, s'accoudant à l'épaule de sa belle-fille.

-**Maman est en infirmière sexy.** Reprit Henry, sans laissé l'occasion au pirate de répliqué. **Nani est en sorcière très, voir trop sexy.** Sourit Henry, voyant l'indignation sur les traits de sa grand-mère.** Et Mama s'est déguisée en ….**

-**Lapine !** S'exclama Cora, se tenant les côtes, tout en rigolant.

-**CORA !** S'exclamèrent Emma et Regina, l'une rouge pivoine de gêne et l'autre avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensé.

-**Pardon Pardon !** Ricana la sorcière.

Puis, toute la joyeuse famille sortit de la maison des Mills-Swan. Henry commandait la marche aux cotés de Charmant et Hook. Snow et Cora étaient justes derrière eux tandis que Regina et Emma fermèrent la marche. La brune profita de cette place pour prendre le bras de sa petite amie et de se penché vers son oreille.

-**Ce soir, on va devoir mettre l'insonorisation magique parce que je ne vais surement pas m'abstenir de t'enlever moi-même ce déguisement.** Murmura Regina, d'une voix assez rauque.

Emma ne répliqua pas mais son sourire en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensée. Regina sourit, elle aussi, l'embrassa, un baiser qui laisser entrevoir la fin de la soirée pour Emma, avant de rigoler.

-**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !** S'exclama-t-elle.

-**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !** S'exclama le reste du groupe, riant au éclat.

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ^^ Reviews ? :3**

**Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient comme d'hab ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

**OS Numéro 4 : Internet est Fantastique !**

Cora Mills était tranquillement assise sur le canapé, devant la télévision - Une nouvelle depuis la dernière fois – avec l'ordinateur de Regina sur les genoux. Elle écoutait distraitement la télé, bloquée sur une chaîne de musique. En effet, son attention était centrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle entra le mot de passe de la session que sa fille lui avait faite et attendit que le bureau apparaisse. Peu de temps après, elle ouvrit une page du navigateur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire sur l'appareil, si bien, qu'elle y réfléchissait pendant quelques minutes.

-**Je vais voir ce que ça donne quand je tape le prénom de Regina et Emma !** S'exclama-t-elle, très contente d'avoir trouvé une pareil idée.

Donc, la sorcière tapa comme prévus les noms et prénoms de notre couple favoris. Elle regarda les liens apparaissant sur son écran avec un regard curieux. Elle ouvrit le premier, le trouvant plutôt attrayant.

**-Sa à l'air bien comme site.** Se dit-elle, navigant sur ce nouveau site.

**-CaptainSwan ?** Se questionna-t-elle.

Nourris par une curiosité soudaine, elle ouvrit le lien de cette histoire et commença à la lire. Elle écarquilla les yeux en lisant un passage moins innocent de l'histoire. Elle vit alors le prénom du pirate de StoryBrook.

**-Kilian Jones ? Comme notre Capitaine Hook ?!** S'exclama-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

Elle continua de lire l'histoire tout en souriant pendant quelques passages tout en se disant que si Regina voyait cela, elle n'allait pas aimer. Une fois cette histoire terminée, elle ouvrit un autre lien. Elle commença à lire le titre « HoodQueen Story » puis le début de l'histoire. Elle arriva alors à un passage assez explicite entre les deux protagonistes.

**-Regina et Robin ?!** S'exclama-t-elle, très surprise.

**-Quoi Regina et Robin ?** Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Cora se retourna en sursautant légèrement, découvrant Emma derrière elle, un air surpris sur le visage. La sorcière eut un léger sourire tout en retournant son attention sur son écran. Elle n'eut le temps de fermer la page qu'Emma prit l'ordinateur des mains de sa belle-mère. Le visage de la sauveuse passa du calme au rouge coléreux en moins de temps qu'il fallait à Cora pour dire ouf.

**-Calme-toi, Emma. Ce ne sont que des histoires.** Essaya-t-elle de calmer Emma.

-**Des histoires qui mettent en scène Regina avec Robin de façon très explicite !** Râla-t-elle, très en colère.

-**Que se passe-t-il ici ?** Demanda alors Regina, revenant de la mairie.

-**Il se passe que je vais tuer Robin Hood !** Reprit dangereusement la blonde.

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de comprendre la soudaine colère de sa petite amie, Regina l'as vit sortir en vitesse du manoir. Regina se tourna vers sa mère qui essayer de revenir en arrière le plus vite possible. Seul problème, sa fille lui prit alors l'ordinateur de ces mains. L'ancienne Evil Queen commença alors à lire l'histoire sur Emma et Hook. Au fur et à mesure des passages, le visage de la mairesse passa du calme au froid. Elle avait des éclairs dans les yeux quand elle ferma l'ordinateur. Cora déglutit quand elle vit Regina dans cette état.

-**Je vais tuer ce maudit capitaine Eye-liner !** Rugit-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Cora décida de suivre sa fille pour qu'elle ne fasse aucune bêtise. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour tuer Hook, elle vit sa proie juste devant lui. Cora n'eut tout juste le temps de bloqué les mains de sa fille avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

-**Oh Regina, Emma est là ?** Demanda naturellement le capitaine.

-**Pourquoi vous voulez aussi l'as mettre dans votre lit, Capitaine ?** Cracha la sorcière, hors d'elle.

-**Euh ..** Répondit Hook, complètement abasourdie.

-**C'est pas un mauvais coup à ce qu'il parait.** Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Cora, toujours derrière Regina.

-**MÈRE !** Cria Regina, encore un peu plus hors d'elle.

-**Néanmoins, pourquoi voulez-vous voir Emma ?** Questionna la plus âgée des Mills.

-**Il y a quelqu'un qui ne laisse plus sortir Robin Hood de chez lui. Le crocodile a du mal à gérer notre petite louve qu'est Scarlett et même le prince ne peut rien faire. Il faut qu'Emma nous aide. Ils sont tous devenu complètement fou !** S'exclama le pirate, regardant un loup poursuivre le ténébreux qui lui envoyer des sorts paralysants.

Regina s'interposa entre Scarlett et Rumple puis lança un sort paralysant à la louve qui dévisagea la reine avant de reprendre une forme humaine.

-**Regina, laissez-moi tuer cette petite vermine !** S'exclama la louve, hors d'elle.

-**Même si tout le monde voudrait le voir mort, je ne vous laisserais pas devenir un assassin Scarlett. Rentrez chez vous !** Ordonna l'ancienne reine.

-**Non ! Je vais le tuer et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !** Ragea la belle brune, tout en envoyant des éclairs vers le mage noir.

A ce moment, Robin arriva devant le manoir poursuivit par une tête blonde enragée. Regina voyant que c'était sa petite amie, se mit entre elle et sa proie.

-**Regina, dégage de mon chemin !** Rugit-elle, s'approchant de sa petite amie.

-**Tu ne feras rien du tout, mon cœur.** Sourit Regina.

Emma soupira de frustration et grogna en direction du voleur quand il approcha de trop près sa belle.

-**Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?!** Intervint David, arrivant avec sa femme.

-**Je m'ennuyé alors je suis allé sur internet et j'ai tapé le prénom de Belle et Rumple sur le net. Je suis tombé sur une histoire qui mettait en scène Belle et cette vermine dans une scène assez explicite et j'ai péter un plomb.** Expliqua Scarlett.

David regarda la louve surpris et perplexe mais fut vite convaincue en voyant toute les autres personnes rougirent.

-**Internet est vraiment Fantastique !** S'exclama Cora avec un air innocent sur le visage.

**_Voilà ! Reviews please ?! :3 _**

**_Bisous !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fait pas d'argent avec cette histoire !

**OS Numéro 5 : Facebook Life !**

**Regina Mills** a crée le groupe "_habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Emma Swan**, **Henry Mills** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

_OoOoOo_

**Emma Swan** as écrit sur le mur de Regina Mills " Ma puce, ta mère est où la ? "

**Regina Mills** : Ne me dit pas que tu l'as laisser toute seule dans une pièce …

**Emma Swan** : Bah … Si mais uniquement le temps de me faire un chocolat !

**Regina Mills** : ….

**Cora Mills** : Tient vous parlez de moi ? ;)

**Regina Mills** : Depuis quand t'as Facebook, Mère ? :O

**Cora Mills** : c'est Henry qui m'as inscrite ! ^^

**Henry Mills** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : Cora ! Où est-tu là ?!

**Cora Mills** : Je suis avec Henry, dans sa chambre !

**Henry Mills** : Nana s'ennuyé alors je l'est inscrite sur Facebook ! :D

**Regina Mills** et **Emma Swan** aiment ça.

**Cora Mills** : Bon j'avoue que c'est bien facebook mais pas aussi bien qu'écouter une certaine blonde et une certaine brune la nuit ! ;)

**Regina Mill**s : ….

**Cora Mills** : Regina ? :o

**Emma Swan** : Bien jouer, Cora ! Regina s'est évanouit !

**Henry Mill**s : Maman va bien ?!

**Emma Swan** : Ne t'inquiète pas Kid, elle va bien ! ^^'

**Regina Mills** : Je vais très bien...

**Henry Mills** : Dit Maman, qu'Est-ce que voulais dire Nana dans son commentaire ?

**Regina Mills** : ….

**Emma Swan** : Mais c'est une manie dans cette famille de s'évanouir !

**Cora Mills** : Henry, va falloir que quelqu'un t'explique quelques trucs de la vie...

**Henry Mill**s : Bah quoi ?! :o

_OoOoOo_

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**David Nolan** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Emma Swan** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Henry Mills** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Cora Mills** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Ruby Lucas** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

_OoOoOo_

**Cora Mills** as écrit sur le mur du groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_" : "Qui sait comment le couple SwanQueen s'est crée ? "

**Ruby Lucas** : C'était très beau de voir ces deux ennemies se réunir *.*

**Cora Mills** : Sa ne me dit pas comme sa c'est fait, Ruby -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : C'était il y a trois mois environs, elle venait de ramenez Henry de NeverLand.

**Cora Mills** : Je veux un peu plus de détails, Ruby !

**Ruby Lucas** : Bah elles étaient encore en train de se disputé comme d'habitude et soudain, elles sont partie dans les toilettes du granny's.

**Emma Swan** : TAIT TOI RUBY !

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Regina Mills** : Si vous continuez cette phrase, Miss Lucas, je vous emprisonne dans la peau d'une humaine pour le restant de vos jours.

**Cora Mills** : Vous z'êtes pas drôle -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : Je suis bien d'accord avec Cora -_-

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : C'est pas la mort de dire à Cora comment vous en êtes arriver à être en couple, quand même ! :o

**Emma Swan** : Tu n'était pas là quand Ruby nous as surprise...

**Regina Mills** : Tu ne peut pas comprendre Snow...

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Quoi ? Elle vous as surprise dans les toilettes en train de vous embrassez ? :o

**Regina Mills** : …..

**Emma Swan** : Paix a ton âme, Maman... -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : C'était pas en train de s'embrasser que je l'est ai surprise mais en train de se ploter ! :D

**Cora Mills** : Oh, qui aurait cru que ma fille était exhibitionniste ? :D

**Ruby Lucas** : Et c'était très chaud ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'elles auraient fait si je serais pas arriver dans les toilettes ce jour là ! :D

**Cora Mills** : Je vois très bien ce qu'elles auraient fait ! ^^

**Cora Mills** : D'ailleurs, elles ne commentent plus, c'est normal ? :O

**Regina Mill**s : ….

**Emma Swan** : ….

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Je me serais passer de savoir ça sur ma fille...

**David Nolan** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : Oh naaan, j'y crois pas... Me dites pas que tout StoryBrooke est au courant maintenant ?...

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Cora Mills** : C'est bizarre mais depuis quelques minutes, je ressens une grande puissance magique dans la maison d'un coup ! :O

**Regina Mills** : ….

**Henry Mills** : Je sais pas ce qui s'est passer, encore, avec Maman mais … Euh … Elle as péter un câble ! :O

**Emma Swan** : Henry ?! Tu est avec elle là ?!

**Henry Mills** : Bah oui, mais la maison est un peu en dessus dessus :/

**Cora Mills** : Je confirme …

**Regina Mills** : De quoi vous parlez ? Je suis complétement calme :)

**Emma Swan** : Wahou ! O_o

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Emma ?! :O

**Emma Swan** : Je suis rentrée le plus vite possible à la maison et Euh on va dire que la maison n'est plus que de moitié...

**Cora Mills** : Colère, surprise , Facebook et magie ne sont pas à mélangée ….

_OoOoOo_

**Mr Gold** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBroke_".

**Belle** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Peter Pan** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Zelena Mills** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

_OoOoOo_

**Zelena Mills** as écrit sur le mur de **Regina Mills** : " Comment va ma petite sœur chérie ? :D"

**Regina Mills** : Je vais super bien et toi, l'algue ? 0:D

**Emma Swan** : Aller c'est repartie -_-

**Henry Mills** et **Cora Mills** aiment ça.

**Zelena Mills** : JE TE DÉTESTE !

**Regina Mills** : Si tu savait comment sa me blesse ! :'D

**Zelena Mills** : Je vais t'enlever ce que tu as de plus chère ! Tu va SOUFFRIR !

**Regina Mills** : Continue, dit moi plein de mots d'amour, sa m'aide à dormir la nuit ;)

**Zelena Mills** : JE TE DÉTESTE !

**Mr Gold** : Vous faite vraiment pitié en vrai -_-

**Belle** : Rumple !

**Mr Gold** : Bah quoi c'est vrai ! :O

**Zelena Mills** : RUMPLE ! JE VAIS T'ANÉANTIR !

**Regina Mills** : Comment tu compte faire pour anéantir le ténébreux, l'Algue ? -_-

**Mr Gold** : JE SUIS TOUT PUISSANT ! :D

**Zelena Mills** : JE T'EST PAS SONNER LA PSEUDO REINE !

**Regina Mills** : JE SUIS LA REINE ! Tu n'est qu'une paysanne, chère Zelena ! Tu est une algue et tu le sera toujours :D

**Cora Mills** : C'est très distrayant leur petite dispute de gamine ^^

**Emma Swan** : Tu l'as dit Cora ! ^^

**Regina Mills** : Je ne suis pas une GAMINE ! Emma Vraiment ?! Privée de Sexe pendant une semaine ! :D

**Cora Mills** : OUTCH ! :/

**Emma Swan** : NAAAN, Bébé ! Pas ça :'(

**Zelena Mills** : Tu l'aura bien chercher, la blonde perché !

**Emma Swan** : Je vais me l'as faire ! C'est pas Regina ou même Cora ou encore Rumple qui va te tuer mais MOI, la nymphomane des singes !

**Zelena Mills** : Tu est un singe je te rappelle ^^ Alors je couche avec toi aussi ? ;)

**Emma Swan** : JE VAIS ME L'AS FAIRE !

**Cora Mills** : Euh, Regina, je crois que tu devrait rattraper ta femme avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide :/

**Zelena Mills** : C'est la reine de la stupidité, sa m'étonnerais pas !

**Regina Mills** : Non non, Mère, je ne vais rien faire 0:)

**Cora Mills** : Euh … Je crois que je devrais avoir peur là...

**Zelena Mills** : J'ai pas peur d'une blonde perch

**Regina Mills** : Tient une certaine blonde est arriver chez l'Algue 0:)

**Cora Mills** : Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as promis si elle faisait ça ? -_-

**Regina Mills** : Moi ?! Mais rien voyons :3

_OoOoOo_

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** as écrit sur le mur de **Emma Swan** : " Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passer avec Zelena l'autre jour ? :O"

**Zelena Mills** : Il sait passer que je lui ai fait sa fête ! ^^

**Emma Swan** : Tu veut plaisanté la nympho des singes ! JE t'est mise la pâté !

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : j'aurais plus tendance à croire Emma -_-

**Emma Swan** : Encore heureux ! :O

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Regina Mills** : Je l'est reçu comme il se doit après ;) 3

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : Bien sûr, tu me l'avais promis ! :3 3

**Cora Mills** : C'est bon, vous avez couchée (comme tout les jours), dans la douche en plus, on le sait tous ! :D

**Ruby Lucas**, **Belle**, **Mr Gold** et 5 autres amies aiment ça.

**Emma Swan** : Ruby ?! Vraiment ? -_-

**Belle** : C'Est-ce que j'allais dire ! -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : bah quoi ?! C'était pour me venger de l'autre coup, Belle !

**Belle** : De quoi tu parle ? O_o

**Ruby Lucas** : Toi et Gold sur le mur de Regina . :(

**Belle** : Mais, Rub', c'est rien ! Je … Je voulais juste … Je suis désolé …

**Ruby Lucas** : C'est bon, je te pardonne :)

**Emma Swan** : Dit Rub' qu'Est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Belle ?

**Ruby Lucas** : Rien ….

**Belle** : Vraiment rien …

**Emma Swan** : Moué, jsuis pas convaincu -_-

**Belle** : C'est bon, on est ensemble !

**Mr Gold** : Comment tu peut …. ! :(

**Ruby Lucas** : OhOh...

**Belle** : Rumple, j'aime Ruby et elle m'aime aussi ! On est plus ensemble en plus ! -_-

**Emma Swan** : Ah oué ? Depuis quand ?

**Belle** : Depuis qu'il m'as menti sur le fondement de notre mariage.

**Mr Gold** : C'était une erreur...

**Ruby Lucas** : Certaines erreurs sont impardonnable.

**Belle** : Ruby, sile-te-plait, n'en rajoute pas...

**Ruby Lucas** : Désolé …

**Emma Swan** : Qui aurait cru qu'une louve devenait un louveteau en présence de sa belle ;)

**Ruby Lucas** : Tout comme le preux chevalier devient une simple femme en présence de sa reine ;)

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : Tu marque un point la dessus ^^

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Et dire qu'à l'origine, on était censé parler de ce qu'il s'était passer hier :/

_OoOoOo_

**Henry Mills** aime "_Les Pommes_".

**Regina Mills** et **Cora Mills** aiment ça.

**Emma Swan** : Vraiment ? -_-

_OoOoOo_

**Regina Mills** aime "_Les Pommes_".

**Cora Mills** et **Henry Mills** aiment ça.

**Emma Swan** : Nan mais c'est bon là, on as compris ! -_-

_OoOoOo_

**Cora Mills** aime "_Les Pommes_".

**Regina Mills** et **Henry Mills** aiment ça.

**Emma Swan** : Je ne vais rien dire -_-

_OoOoOo_

**Regina Mills** aiment "_Les princesses de Disney_".

**Emma Swan** : Euh, vraiment bébé ?O_o

**Cora Mills** : D'un coté, je l'as comprend ^^

**Emma Swan** : Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire par là ? O_o

**Regina Mills** : Je t'INTERDIS de continuer Mère !

**Cora Mills** : Elle s'est faite un bon nombre de ces princesses ^^

**Emma Swan** : Qui ? ….

**Cora Mills** : Aurore , Ariel , Mulan, et j'en passe ^^

**Emma Swan** : …...

**Regina Mills** : Mais c'est même pas vrai ! :O

**Emma Swan** : …...

**Ariel** : CORA ! Je n'est JAMAIS coucher avec Regina !

**Aurore** : Moi non plus !

**Mulan** : Pareil !

**Emma Swan** : …...

**Cora Mills** : C'est bon, Emma, je plaisantais ^^

**Regina Mills** : Mon cœur ? ….

**Emma Swan** : Pourquoi alors ?

**Cora Mills** : Parce qu'elle a regarder toute la semaine plein de Disney ! ^^

**Regina Mills** : MÈRE ! :$

_OoOoOo_

**Mr Gold** as écrit sur le mur de** Belle** : " Je t'aime encore … Pardonne moi..."

**Belle** : Je suis désolé, Rumple, mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi...

**Mr Gold** : Ce n'est pas vrai ! je sais qu'une part de toi m'aime encore !

**Ruby Lucas** : Rumple, faudra t'y faire, elle est avec MOI !

**Mr Gold** : Je vais vous jetez un sort, Miss Lucas !

**Belle** : Rumple, tu fait ça et je me débrouillerais pour te faire la misère jusqu'à la fin de ta pauvre vie !

**Mr Gold** : …..

_OoOoOo_

**Belle** et **Ruby Lucas** sont maintenant "_En couple_"

**Emma Swan**, **Regina Mills**, **Henry Mills** et 52 autres personnes aiment ça.

_OoOoOo_

**Mr Glold** est maintenant "_Célibataire_".

**Ruby Lucas** aime ça.

_OoOoOo_

**Regina Mills** as crée le groupe " _SwanQueen_".

**Emma Swan** a rejoint le groupe "_SwanQueen_".

**Emma Swan** : Euh bébé, pourquoi il n'y a que moi dans ce groupe ? :O

**Regina Mills** : J'ai pensé que ce serait cool, quand on est pas l'une avec l'autre, qu'on s'envoi quelque petit message coquin dans ce groupe ;)

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : Que tu me connaît bien :3

**Regina Mills** : Je te connais bien parce que je t'aime ;) 3

**Cora Mills** as rejoint le groupe "_SwanQueen_".

**Regina Mills** : QUOI ?!

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : 'Gina ?! On n'était pas supposé être seule ? :(

**Regina Mills** : Si …. !

**Cora Mills** : Un petit conseil, ma chère, quand tu crée un groupe pour vos petites escapades amoureuses, vérifie que tu ne le crée pas devant tout tes amies ^^

**Regina Mills** : ….

**Emma Swan** : ….

**Henry Mills** as rejoint le groupe "_SwanQueen_".

**Regina Mills** : !

**Emma Swan** : !

**Regina Mills** as supprimer le groupe "_SwanQueen_".

_OoOoOo_

**Killian Jones** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Emma Swan** : Tient, un nouvel arrivant.

**Killian Jones** : Tu est contente de me voir, Amour ? :D

**Emma Swan** : Pas vraiment non -_-

**Killian Jones** : ce que tu me blesse :(

**Emma Swan** : J'en ai strictement rien a faire -_-

**Killian Jones** : Pourquoi tant de haine ? :(

**Ruby Lucas** : Attend, tu porte du mascara en tout temps Hook !

**Regina Mills** : Tient tient tient, Captain Eye-liner ! :D

**Killian Jones** : Majesté -_-

**Regina Mills** : Tu ne trainerais pas autour de MA Femme par hasard ?

**Killian Jones** : Si ^^

**Emma Swan** : Tu est irrécupérable -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : Tu est suicidaire -_-

**Regina Mills** : Un conseil captain : Attaquez vous a quelqu'un de votre rang. Pas à une princesse ;)

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : je vous aimes, ma Reine :3 3

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Regina Mills** : Moi aussi, je vous aime, mon chevalier blanc ! :3 3

**Killian Jones** : C'est lamentable -_-

**David Nolan** : Hook ! :(

**Regina Mills** : Tient tient, le prince charmant qui vient récupéré son fidèle amant 0:D

**Killian Jones** : De quoi tu parle ? O_o

**David Nolan** aime ça.

**Regina Mills** : Non, non, de rien ^^'

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** aime ça.

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : C'est quoi que cette histoire David ?!

**David Nolan** : Mais j'ai rien fait Snow !

**Regina Mills** : C'est vrai ... Pour l'instant ...; 0:)

**Emma Swan** : Hook est gay ?! :O

**Killian Jones** : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

**Regina Mills** : Qui s'en aurait douter ? :)

**Killian Jones** : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

**Emma Swan** : D'un coté, je me disais qu'un homme Hétéro qui porte de l'Eye-liner et du mascara c'est impossible !

**Killian Jones** : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

**Ruby Lucas** : Bien envoyer Emma ! :D

**Killian Jones** : EST-CE-QUE QUELQU'UN VA M'ECOUTER ?! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

**Emma Swan** : FERME TON CLAPET HOOK !

**Regina Mills** : ET ALLEZ FAIRE LES YEUX DOUX A CHARMANT ! 0:D

**Ruby Lucas** : Vous êtes des génies, les filles *.*

**Emma Swan** et **Regina Mills** : On le sait ! ;)

**Killian Jones** : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

**Killian Jones** : POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE EST DÉCONNECTER ?!

_OoOoOo_

**Voili voiloù ^^ Des reviews ?! :3**

**Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire :)

**OS Numéro 6 : Gentils vs Méchants à la sauce Facebook !**

**oOoOoO**

**Maleficient** as rejoint le groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_".

**Emma Swan** : Je ne l'avais pas tuer celle-là ? -_-

**Maleficient** : Tu me doit du respect, petite princesse !

**Emma Swan** : Je te conseille de pas trop m'énervé l'amatrice de dragon !

**Maleficient** : Même si sa aurez été pour moi un immense plaisirs de m'occuper de celle qui veut tuer un dragon à coup de pistolet, je ne suis pas ici pour toi !

**Zelena Mills** : Tu as voulu tuer un DRAGON à coup de PISTOLET, le singe retardé ?! :'D

**Emma Swan** : On t'as pas sonnée la nympho des singes !

**Maleficient** : T'est qui toi ? O_o

**Zelena Mills** : Je suis la plus puissante, la plus belle et la plus ingénieuse de la famille Mills ! Zelena Mills est dans la place ! :D

**Maleficient** : Je rêve où elle est complétement verte ?! O_o

**Emma Swan** : Zelena, tu nous fait quoi là ?! O_o

**Regina Mills** : Oui, très chère Algue, qu'Est-ce que tu nous fait ? Une crise de démence ? Tu sait, je peux t'avoir un rendez-vous chez le docteur Hopper ! ;)

**Zelena Mills** : Je vais te brûler vive, la pseudo Reine ! Je vais t'écarteler et tuer les gens que tu aime le plus devant tes pauvres yeux pendant que tu sera à genou, en train de pleurer sur ta misérable vie !

**Emma Swan** : Elle est vraiment devenu folle …

**Cora Mills** et **Regina Mills** aiment ça.

**Cora Mills** : Adieu, chère Zelena -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : Oui, Adieu ! -_-

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Oui effectivement, elle va mourir -_-

**Zelena Mills** : Pourquoi tout le monde voit ma mort tout d'un coup ? :O

**Regina Mills** : Ma chère Algue, comment te dire sans te blesser … En vrai, je m'en tape de te blesser alors écoute bien : Emma s'est MA FEMME ! Henry s'est MON FILS ! Si tu touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux de leur tête, je fais déclencher l'enfer sur terre ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de mes pouvoirs. Je peux t'écarteler, la comme ça, en un coup de claquement de doigt. Je peux te couper la tête, je VAIS te couper la tête d'un claquement de doigt.

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Em****ma Swan** : She's Perfect *.*

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Cora Mills** : Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! :D

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : Cora, tu est dans ton délire de reine de cœur, ENCORE ? -_-

**Regina Mills** : Elle n'as jamais décrocher ^^

**Cora Mills** aime ça.

**Ruby Lucas** : Oué oué, elle est parfaite mais euh … Elle est un peu flippante aussi O_o

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Je suis d'accord avec Rub', elle fait peur …

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Cora Mills** : Que voulez vous, c'est ma fille ! ^^

**oOoOoO**

**Ruby Lucas** as écrit sur le mur de **Emma Swan** : " Tu as vraiment voulu tuer un dragon à coup de pistolet ? "

**Emma Swan** : C'est bon, on peut parler d'autre chose là ? -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : J'en déduis alors que oui... Le blond est ta couleur naturelle ?

**Emma Swan** : Oui, pourquoi ? O_o

**Ruby Lucas** : Nan Nan pour rien ^^'

**Emma Swan** : Je comprend rien à ce que tu essaye de me dire, Rub' -_-

**Regina Mills** : Mon cœur, elle veut juste te dire que tu est idiote.

**Ruby Lucas** aime ça.

**Ruby Lucas** : Mais en douceur ^^

**Emma Swan** : Attend, tu aurait voulu que je suive tes conseils ? "Pense comme si c'est un gros … Lézard !" Pourris comme conseil ^^'

**Ruby Lucas** : Confondre un lézard et un dragon... Je me demande laquelle des deux est la plus stupide...

**Regina Mills** : Surveillez votre langage, Miss Lucas.

**Ruby Lucas** : Oui, oui, pardonnez moi Ma Reine! Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

**Emma Swan** : te la fermez, ce serait cool, Rub' ^^

**Regina Mills** : Dites moi, Miss Lucas, avez-vous bu avant de vous connectez ?

**Ruby Lucas** : Non ^^

**Emma Swan** : NAN MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS !

**Regina Mills** : Mon cœur ?!

**Emma Swan** : J'Y CROIS PAS ! RUBY !

**Regina Mills** : Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a fait ?! :O

**Ruby Lucas** : Je suis un lapin rose ! :D

**Emma Swa**n : Elle a trouver ma bouteille de wiski que je cachais dans mon bureau -_-

**Regina Mills** : C'est lamentable -_-

**oOoOoO**

**Peter Pan** as écrit sur le mur du groupe "_Habitant de StoryBrooke_" : " Je suis le plus jeune, le plus beau de la team Vilains ! "

**Maleficient** : Allez c'est reparti -_-

**Mr Gold** : Je défais tout lien de parentalité avec cette énergumène ! -_-

**Zelena Mills** : Dégage, petit joueur, JE suis la plus jeune et la plus belle de la team Vilains !

**Regina Mills** : Tu n'est qu'une Algue ! JE SUIS LA REINE ! Donc la plus belle ;)

**Cora Mills** : La plus belle d'entre toute hein ?! ;)

**Killian Jones** : La Team "Mills" a parler !

**Peter Pan** : Pourquoi écrit-tu sur ce poste, Hook ? Tu n'est pas un Vilains O_o

**Killian Jones** : Pour ta gouverne, j'ai été un Vilains avant de rencontrer Emma. Alors c'est légitime que je sois dans cette Team aussi !

**Mr Gold** : Et si on suit ton résonnement, Pan, Regina et Cora ne doivent, elles non plus, commentez sur ce poste.

**Peter Pan** : Je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant !

**Mr Gold** , **Regina**,** Cora**, **Zelena Mills**, **Killian Jones** et **Malificient** : TU EST UN DEBUTANT !

**oOoOoO**

**Emma Swan** aime "_Supernatura_l" .

**Ruby Lucas**,** Belle**, **Henry Mills** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Regina Mills** : Mon cœur, c'est quoi "Supernatural" ?

**Henry Mills** : T'est sérieuse, Maman ?! C'est la meilleure série au monde !

**Ruby Lucas** : Castiel *.*

**Henry Mills** : Ruby *.* Sans mauvais jeu de mot x)

**Ruby Lucas** : Il n'y a pas de mal ! Avoue que Dean et Sam sont pas mal aussi ^^

**Henry Mills** : J'adore Dean pour son humour ^^

**Belle** : Moi je préfère de loin, Gabriel et Meg ! :D

**Ruby Lucas** : Ah oué, tu as de très bon goût ! :D

**Emma Swan** : LE MEILLEUR C'EST CROWLEY ! :D

**Henry Mills** et **Belle** aime ça.

**Ruby Lucas** : NAN C'EST CASTIEL ! :O

**Emma Swan** : NAN C'EST CROWLEY ! :O

**Ruby Lucas** : CASTIEL EST PLUS BEAU !

**Emma Swan** : CROWLEY EST LE PLUUUUUS BEAAAUUU !

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Moi je préfère Lilith ! :D

**Henry Mills** : Pas mal, grand-mère ! :D

**Emma Swan** : CROWLEY !

**Ruby Lucas** : CASTIEL !

**Mr Gold** : Arrêter de vous droguez ! Abaddon a la classe ! :D

**Regina Mills** : Je suis complètement perdue ….

**oOoOoO**

**Cora Mills**, **Regina Mills**,** Henry Mills** et **Emma Swan** sont devant la série "_Supernatural_".

**Henry Mills** : Alors Maman, verdict ? :)

**Regina Mills** : Henry, je suis juste à coté de toi -_-

**Emma Swan** : Alors pourquoi tu lui répond sur Facebook ? :D

**Regina Mills** : Peut importe, je dis que cette série est GENIALE !

**Cora Mills** : Ouais ! Je suis d'accord avec Regina ! C'est de la bombe atomique ! :D

**Emma Swan** , **Ruby Lucas** , **Henry Mills** , **Belle**, **Mr Gold** et** Mary Margaret Blanchard** aiment ça.

**Emma Swan** : Je suis la seule que sa choque que Rumple regarde cette série ? O_o

**oOoOoO**

**Regina Mills** aime "_Supernatural_".

**Emma Swan** et **Cora Mills** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : Alors, bébé, c'est qui ton personnage préféré ? :D

**Regina Mills** : CROWLEY ! Sans la moindre hésitation ! :D

**Ruby Lucas** : Vous dites ça parce qu'Emma adore Crowley -_-

**Emma Swan** : Je te jure que non ! Elle aime Crowley, elle aime Crowley ! Après tout, il est trop cool ! :D

**Cora Mills** : Moi je préfère Abaddon ! :D

**Mr Gold** : Team Abaddon avec Cora Mills ! :D

**Cora Mills** aime ça.

**oOoOoO**

**Emma Swan** et **Regina Mills** aime le groupe " _Team Crowley !_ "

**Ruby Lucas** aime le groupe " _Team Castiel !_ "

**Cora Mills** et **Mr Gold** aiment le groupe "_ Team Abaddon !_ "

**Henry Mills** et **Belle** aiment les groupes "_ Team Meg !_ " , " _Team Gabriel !_ ", " _Team Ruby ! _" et " _Team Lucifer ! _".

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** aime le groupe " _Team Lilith _".

**Killian Jones** : C'est de la copie à ce niveau là -_-

**oOoOoO**

**Emma Swan** as écouté la chanson "_ Birthday Cake _" de _Rihanna_.

**Cora Mills** aime ça.

**Cora Mills** : Je savais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de musique !

**Emma Swan** : Je te retourne la parole.

**Cora Mills** : Moi c'est Ruby qui me l'as fait écouter ^^

**Ruby Lucas** : Elle est géniale ! :D

**Cora Mills** : Oué, géniale surtoût les paroles ;)

**Ruby Lucas** : Je comprend pourquoi Emma aime cette chanson :P

**Emma Swan** : Eh ! Je suis là au cas où ! :O

**Regina Mills** : EMMA ! :O

**Ruby Lucas** : Ouh, va avoir de la tension ! :D

**Cora Mills** : De la tension sexuelle tu veut dire ! :D

**Regina Mills** : Mère, Miss Lucas, taisez vous.

**Emma Swan** : Tient, Bébé … !

**Regina Mills** : Tu est sérieuse avec cette musique ?! :o

**Emma Swan** : Euh …

**Cora Mills** : Bah si elle l'écoute c'est qu'il y a une raison … ^^

**Ruby Lucas** : Et la raison s'est qu'elle imagine tout ce que Rihanna dit dans cette chanson mais avec notre si bonne reine ;)

**Emma Swan** : RUBY !

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça...

**David Nolan** : Moi non plus … Notre propre fille …

**Cora Mills** : J'ai envie de dire que le soir, elle redonne une définition à l'expression "baiser" :P

**Regina Mills** : MERE ! :O

**Emma Swan** : CORA ! :O

**David Nolan** : Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que ma fille te prend pour un sex-toy, Regina …

**Cora Mills** : Peut être parce que c'est la vérité ? :D

**Regina Mills** : Sa suffit Mère ! David : Elle ne me prend pas pour un … Sex-Toy !

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Emma Swan** : On peut pas changer de sujet ? :-(

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Oui, pitié ! :-(

**Cora Mills** : D'accord, d'accord :)

**Regina Mills** : Juste pour info pour les deux idiots : On fait l'amour, on se baise pas !

**Emma Swan** : Bébé, je t'aime mais … POURQUOI AVOIR REMIS SA SUR LE TAPIS ?!

_**Voilà ! reviews please :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Je voulais vous dire aussi que si vous voulez que je fasse un OS SwanQueen/Cora Mills sur un sujet précis, dites le moi :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire :)

**OS Numéro 7 : Noël est une fête de famille !**

Décembre était très vite arrivé dans la petite ville magique du Maine. Toutes les familles de la ville préparaient Noël. La neige était tomber pendant presque tout le mois de Décembre, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, 24 décembre, elle avait recouverte toute la surface de béton des rues et des routes. Dans la résidence familiale Swan-Mills, la bonne humeur était au rendez vous. Une délicieuse odeur de Cannelle avait pris possession de la grande bâtisse. Des décorations de Noël en tout genre ornaient les murs ainsi que la porte d'entré de la demeure. Regina était au fourneau, préparant la fameuse dinde de Noël, tandis qu'Emma et Henry finissaient de décorés la pièce. Une fois cela fait, ils se mirent au milieu de la pièce et contemplèrent leur chef-d'œuvre.

-**On as trop géré, Kid !** S'exclama la blonde, heureuse.

-**C'est parce que j'étais là.** Se venta le petit garçon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emma soupira devant la vantardise de son fils et ordonna de décoré la table pour le dîner de ce soir. Pendant qu'Henry s'exécuta, la grande blonde alla dans la cuisine, voir où en était sa femme. Regina était en train de mélanger les oignons et la viande de la farce pour la dinde quand elle sentit deux bras forts encerclé sa taille doucement. Elle ne prit pas le peine de se retourner, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne pouvant la mettre dans cet état. La sauveuse posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa reine.

-**J'adore te voir faire à manger.** Lui susurra-t-elle, séductrice.

Regina sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle laissa seulement un gémissement sortir de ces lèvres quand sa blonde posa délicatement ces lèvres sur son cou. Prise d'une chaleur et d'une envie soudaine, Regina utilisa la magie pour se laver les mains et se retourna vers sa sauveuse. Celle-ci n'étant pas surprise du tout, avait un petit sourire de vainqueur. L'Evil Queen sourit, elle aussi, puis embrassa Emma. Le baiser qui était doux et chaste devint soudainement vorace et passionné. Emma souleva sa femme et l'as posa sur le comptoir derrière elles, sans quitter ces lèvres. Regina passa sa main sous la chemise de la blonde, l'as posant sur son seins gauche. La sauveuse eut un hoquet de surprise et d'envie puis s'attaqua au cou de celle qu'elle aimait. C'est a ce moment là que Cora, la mère de Regina choisit pour faire irruption dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Cora sourit sous le regard meurtrier de sa fille.

-**Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.** Sourit-elle, pas le moins du monde désolé.

-**Oué, oué, on te croit, Cora.** Souffla la sauveuse, frustrée.

-**Comment est-tu entré ? Ne me dit pas que tu as fait appelle à la magie !** Accusa l'ancienne reine, les yeux noirs.

-**Non, pas du tout.** Répondit Cora d'un regard innocent.

Le couple SwanQueen se regardèrent et soupirèrent ensemble. Cora n'avait pas et ne changera jamais. Elles faisaient alors avec.

-**Bon, c'est pas le sujet, je voulais juste vous dire que Snow et son charmant de mari vont arrivé d'un moment à l'autre.** Informa Cora, crachant le prénom de sa pire ennemie.

-**Oui, a propos de sa : Mère, essaye de ne pas te bagarrer avec Snow. Noël est une fête de famille alors j'aimerais que ma maison n'explose pas à cause d'une de vos bagarres.** Exigea la reine, portant son regard noir légendaire.

Cora ne répondit pas mais soupira de lassitude et de mépris envers la mère d'Emma. Bien que Regina est fait une croix sur son passé avec la princesse, Cora n'était pas comme elle. Donc, c'est sans rien dire que la plus âgée des Mills quitta la cuisine, allant rejoindre le salon. Le couple se regarda, non se dévora des yeux. Regina allait embrassé sa femme quand la voix de Cora se fit entendre.

-**Vous n'avez pas le temps !** S'exclama-t-elle, sortant sa tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Regina et Emma soupirèrent de frustration ce qui fit rire la sorcière qui alla ouvrit la porte d'entré, qu'on venait de sonnée. Cora sourit alors aux invités de sa fille et de sa belle-fille, faisant un effort pour ne pas paraître méchante envers Charming. Par contre, cela était une toute autre histoire avec la princesse Snow. En effet, dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elles se toisèrent de mépris et de supériorité. David, non loin de ce spectacle, soupira.

-**C'est reparti.** Soupira-t-il, se dirigeant vers le salon.

Après avoir fermé la porte d'entré, laissant sa pire ennemie entré, Cora l'accompagna dans le salon. Il y avait déjà David qui discuté avec Henry puis Regina et Emma qui roucoulaient entre elles. Snow alla vers le couple, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Emma ! Regina !** S'exclama la princesse blanche.

Emma sourit et prit sa mère dans ces bras, ce que fit également Regina, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout semblait aller bien jusqu'à que Regina propose de passé à l'apéritif. Cora et Snow se battirent pour avoir une place privilégié et ce retrouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre. Snow du coté d'Emma et Cora du coté de Regina. David s'assis alors à coté de sa femme et Henry à coté de Cora. Les deux ennemies se toisèrent encore avec mépris pendant qu'Emma servaient l'alcool et que Regina alla chercher les amuse-bouche. En revenant, la reine trouva Cora et Snow debout des deux cotés de la table. Sa mère avait une boule de feu dans sa main tandis que Snow avait récupéré un couteau sur la table, ce qui fit bien rire Cora.

-**Tu croit vraiment que tu peut me tuer avec ce petit couteau ?** Rigola Cora.

-**Je vais te tuer et c'est pas ce petit couteau, comme tu l'appelle, qui va m'en empêcher !** Cria la princesse, hors d'elle.

En regardant un peu partout dans la pièce, Regina vit qu'Emma avait les points serré et que sa magie commençait à s'agiter. Cora le ressentit également puisqu'elle regarda sa belle fille. Alors, la brune, très en colère contre sa mère et sa belle-mère, utilisa sa magie. Elle fit disparaître la boule de feu de Cora et récupéra le couteau des mains de Snow.

-**C'est pas croyable, on est en famille bon sang !** S'exclama Regina, vraiment hors d'elle.

Voyant la colère de sa fille, Cora se rassis sagement sur son siège, toisant Snow qui fit de même. Satisfaite de son effet, Regina vint vers Emma, posa une mains sur son épaule. Ce geste calma sa femme qui se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Emma et Regina s'assirent ensuite avec leurs invités mais elles gardaient un œil sur leur mère respective. Celles-ci n'arrêtèrent pas de se regardé et de faire quelques choses que l'autre faisait en essayant de faire beaucoup mieux. Voyant leur comédie, Regina souffla. Elle commençait en avoir marre de cette guerre entre elles. Surtout que les dommages collatéraux étaient souvent Emma, Henry ou elle même. Mais ce fut alors qu'elle revint avec la dinde de Noël que ces nerfs lâchèrent.

-**Espèce de vil sorcière !** Hurla Snow, contournant la table, allant vers la sorcière en question.

-**Quoi ? Répète, je n'est pas bien entendu. Tu m'as appelé comment ?** Se leva à son tour la sorcière.

-**Quoi ? Tu n'entend plus très bien ma chère Cora ? Il faudrait peut être que tu consulte.** Se moqua Snow.

-**Moi, une consultation ? Tu veut dire toi oui ! Ta petite manie de hurler quand un animal de la forêt est en danger, c'est un truc de psychopathe ou bien ? **

-**C'est vrai qu'une mégère comme toi ne connait pas le terme de sauver des vies, qu'elles soient humaines ou animales ! **

-**Et toi tu ne connait pas le terme " Range toi à ta place " ! Tout comme ta mère de toute manière.** Sourit malicieusement Cora.

c'est à ce moment là que Snow péta un plombs et se rua sur Cora. Elles se griffèrent, se donnèrent des claques. Bref, une bagarre digne d'adolescente de 16 ans. David essaya de contenir sa femme mais les coups pleuvaient et il ne put rien faire. Pendant que Snow et Cora se battaient, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Regina soupira de colère.

-**MAIS C'EST QUI A CETTE HEURE ?! ON NE LEUR A PAS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT NOEL ?!** Hurla-t-elle, allant ouvrir.

Killian Jones et Robin Hood étaient de l'autre coté de la porte. Tout les deux complètement bourré. Ils forcèrent le passage de Regina et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Mais alors qu'ils venaient d'apparaître dans le fameux salon, ils virent que tout était sans dessus dessous. Emma essayait de protéger Henry des objets envoyé à travers la pièce par Snow et Cora pendant que David, lui était assommé par terre. Quand Emma vit Robin et Killian, elle soupira de colère et sa magie explosa. Elle envoya une boule de lumière en direction des deux hommes qui se firent éjecté de la maison par la fenêtre. Quand Regina accourut en entendant le bruit, ces yeux devinrent aussi noirs que l'enfer quand elle prit connaissance du champ de bataille de sa mère et de sa belle mère. Emma essaya de rejoindre sa femme avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise mais elle se trouva impuissante devant la vitesse de sa belle. En un instant, Regina apparut entre Snow et Cora, interceptant des objets de tous genre entre les deux ennemies. Les objets en question tombèrent tous au sol et la reine regarda les deux protagonistes, d'un d'œil très noir. Elle leva les bras en direction des deux jeunes femmes et leur coupa la respiration un instant avant de la leur rendre. Puis d'un mouvement de poignet, le salon et la table reprirent leur aspect d'origine. Regina prit le contrôle du corps des deux femmes et les forcèrent à les faire asseoir à leur place. Une fois cela fait, le dîner reprit et se termina dans la bonne humeur. La cause ? Regina avait utilisé sa magie pour cloué la bouche (Façon de parler) à Snow et Cora pendant tout le repas. C'est quand minuit sonna qu'Emma se dirigea vers sa belle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Sous le coup de la surprise, Regina perdit son contrôle sur les deux femmes qui était bien calme. Quand le couple se sépara, Emma murmura un joyeux noël à l'œil de sa belle avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

**Voili, voilou ! ^^ **

**je vous laisse choisir le thème du prochain OS : SwanMills à la plage ou Comment Snow a découvert la relation entre Emma et Regina ?! **

**Bisous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ! :)

**Remerciements** : Je voudrais vous remerciez pour vos Reviews aussi touchante les unes que les autres. Merci de m'aidez à me motivé à écrire les OS de ce Recueil. Vous êtes géniaux ! Un grand merci donc à : **EvilMel-EvilQueen** ; **Camlapro** ; **Guest** ; **RoseAlix95** ; **MARGUERITE-ROXTON-JONES** ; **cathcathou-roquet** ; **Yaya** ; **Buntinx-Jennifer** et a tout les autres !

**OS Numéro 8 : Découverte du SwanQueen ou comment Snow as fait une crise cardiaque !**

Nous étions en plein milieux du mois de Juillet. Il faisait doux et de plus en plus chaud en ce début de saison. Regina était attablé à son travail de Maire comme Emma à son travail de Shérif. Pendant ce temps, Cora restait à garder Henry étant donné que c'était les vacances. Alors que la sorcière était en train de jouer à la console avec son petit fils (La console d'Henry, pas celle d'Emma) quand on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva donc et fut surprise de retrouver son ancienne ennemie, Snow White devant le bas de la porte.

-**Snow ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fait ici ? Emma est au travail.** Fit Cora, surprise.

-**C'est toi que je viens voir, Cora. Je peux entré ?** Demanda Snow.

Cora fut étonné mais elle laissa la reine blanche entré dans la demeure, fermant la porte au passage.

-**Je t'écoute.** Intervint la sorcière, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui se passe entre Regina et Emma ?** Questionna-t-elle, sûr d'elle.

Cora eut un petit sourire en coin - Que la reine blanche ne vit pas - avant de lui répondre.

-**Juste une relation amicale pourquoi ?** Demanda Cora, essayant de reste sérieuse.

-**J'en doute. Sois tu n'est pas au courant sois tu me cache quelque chose.** Répondit Snow, suspicieuse.

-**D'accord, mais tu devrait t'asseoir.**

-**Non, c'est bon, je suis assez forte pour affronter la vérité. Dit moi.** Répondit Snow.

-**Bah en faite, il y a deux mois, je suis venu pour chercher quelque chose donc je suis apparut dans la maison par magie. J'ai entendu des gémissements très équivoque dans la chambre de Regina** - Le visage de Snow blêmit d'un coup - **alors je suis monté dans la chambre. Tu sait comment j'aime taquiner ma fille. J'ai utilisé la magie pour que les gémissements soit des cris à mon oreille et c'est la que j'ai entendu quelque chose de très surprenant.** S'arrêta Cora, voyant la mine sombre de Snow.

-**ça va Snow ?** Sourit en coin Cora.

-**Oui, oui, continue.** Répliqua la reine blanche après quelques minutes.

-**Donc j'ai entendu quelque chose de très surprenant. Alors que j'imaginais entendre des "Ouiii Robiiin" venant de Regina, il se trouve que j'ai entendu des "Ouiiii Regiiinaa" venant de …** Puis, Cora s'arrêta un moment.

La sorcière se mit bien en face de Snow, planta son regard dans celui de Snow et, avec un petit sourire malicieux, reprit.

-**Emma.** Dit-elle simplement, insistant sur le prénom de la fille de la Reine Blanche.

A ce prénom, une centaine d'image plus explicite les unes que les autres défilèrent dans la tête de Snow si bien qu'elle s'évanouit en quelques secondes. Le sourire de Cora s'agrandit en constatant qu'elle avait raison et rattrapa Snow avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Puis elle utilisa ces pouvoirs pour l'installer sur le canapé. Henry arriva à ce moment là.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui est arrivé à Grand-mère, Nana ?!** S'exclama le garçon, se précipitant vers Snow.

-**Oh rien, juste un petit détail qu'elle a du mal à enregistré.** Pouffa la sorcière.

Elle ne laissa pas son petit fils répliquer qu'elle s'éclipsa du salon, prenant le téléphone fix du manoir. Elle composa le numéro de Charming et attendit qu'il décroche.

-**Oui ?** Entendit-elle de l'autre bout du combiner.

-**C'est Cora, ta femme s'est évanouit. Viens la récupéré.** Répliqua la sorcière avant de raccrocher.

Puis, elle retourna dans le salon voyant que Snow s'était réveillé et discuter avec Henry. Elle eut encore un sourire malicieux et s'exclama en venant vers Snow.

-**Tient, Snow, tu t'est remise de savoir que ta si précieuse fille couche avec ma dépravé de fille ?** Répliqua-t-elle, essayant de ne pas rire devant la mine de Snow.

Ni une ni deux, Snow s'évanouit de nouveau sous les protestations d'Henry. Cora, elle, était évidemment, pliée de rire et s'amusé beaucoup à jouer avec les nerfs de la reine blanche.

Plus tard dans la journée, David arriva au manoir et sans sonnée, entra dans la bâtisse, trouvant sa femme évanouit pour la dixième fois et une Cora très amusée. Il eut un regard mauvais envers la sorcière, qui s'en délecta secrètement. Il s'assis à coté de sa femme et essaya de l'as réveiller.

-**Ce n'est pas la peine, Charming, elle se réveille toute seule comme une grande.** Se moqua Cora.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?!** S'impatienta le prince, se relevant, toisant Cora.

-**Moi ? Mais rien du tout.** Répondit innocemment la plus âgée des Mills.

-**Ne me prenez pas pour un débile ! Qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait à Snow ?** Se répéta-t-il, très en colère.

-**Ecoutez bien, jeune prince, je l'ai simplement informé que votre si pur petite fille qu'est Emma couche avec ma fille, Regina.** Informa Cora, tout sourire.

Ni une ni deux, ce fut au tour de Charming d'avoir des images explicites de sa fille et de Regina dans la tête avant de s'évanouir, tout comme sa femme. Henry regarda sa grande mère.

-**NON MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS NANA !** S'exclama le petit garçon, pas du tout amusée.

-**Oh aller, Henry, avoue que c'est marrant de voir leur tête.** Rigola la sorcière.

Après réflexion, Henry sourit et rejoignit sa grand-mère dans un fou rire. Après que Snow et Charming se soient réveillé, ils partirent à toute vitesse du manoir, ne voulant plus entendre Cora crier à tue tête que leur fille couchait avec Regina, ni même voir les images qu'elle leur avait mise dans leur tête. Pour avoir la confirmation de leur propre fille, ils se dirigèrent alors vers le poste de police. Mais à peine arrivée sur les lieux que leur pire cauchemars commença. Ils entendirent des gémissement significatif en provenance du bureau d'Emma. Croyant autre chose, ils ouvrirent en trombe le bureau mais restèrent interdit face à la scène qui se passait devant leur yeux : Emma était sur son bureau, nue, le corps marqué de sueur, les cheveux en bataille avec la tête de l'ancienne reine entre ces jambes. Emma et Regina comprirent que bien plus tard ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle en prit conscience, Emma descendit du bureau aussi vite que son corps le pouvait et se cacha derrière Regina, qui avait un petit sourire fière. Snow pâlit d'un coup en comprenant soudain la scène et s'évanouit tandis que David l'as retint de justesse. Il regarda de nouveau Regina et Emma - qui essayer de retrouver ces vêtements - et pâlit lui aussi. Une fois décente, Emma sortit du dos de Regina et alla voir sa mère. Regina, elle, pouffa dans son coin, contente de la tournure des événements.

-**Arrête de jubiler, Regina !** S'offusqua la sauveuse.

-**Désolé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.** Intervint l'ancienne Evil Queen.

-**Mais pourquoi vous êtes venu alors que vous saviez que nous étions en train de dîner ?!** S'exclama Emma à l'intention de David.

-**Snow est aller voir Cora et elle lui a dit que vous .. Bref donc ta mère s'est évanouit. Cora m'as appeler pour venir la chercher et quand je suis arrivé, elle me l'as dit aussi alors je me suis aussi évanouit. Cora s'est amusée à nous le crier dans les oreilles et à nous envoyer des images mentales pour nous faire évanouir. Alors, une fois qu'on as pu se libéré, on as décidé de venir voir si c'était vrai avec vous. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'on vous trouverait en train de …** David ne finit pas sa phrase, trop gêner pour cela.

-**Ma mère est fantastique !** S'exclama Regina, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-**Fantastique ?! Elle a faillit faire une syncope à ma mère !** S'exclama aussi Emma, se levant et toisant Regina.

-**C'est sa qui est très drôle.** Ricana la brune.

Emma trouva Regina très sexy à ce moment là et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.. Pile au moment où Snow se réveilla mais qui s'évanouit encore devant la vision de sa fille et de Regina en train de s'embrasser. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et toisèrent David.

-**Oups ?** Dirent-elles en même temps, pas le moins du monde désolé.

_~ 1 mois plus tard ~_

Après la découverte du couple Charming sur la relation SwanQueen, notre couple adoré vivait des jours heureux avec leur fils. Certaine rumeur - Fondée évidemment, on se demande par qui - se propageaient parmi la population de StoryBrooke. La rumeur comme quoi leur mairesse et leur Shérif seraient ensemble. Prenant connaissance de cette rumeur, le couple prépara un petit plan pour valider cette rumeur. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent au Grany's, devant les habitants qui déjeunait aussi. Ils regardaient tous les deux jeunes femmes, s'attendant à une nouvelle dispute et donc à un bain de sang. Le couple fit comme si elles n'avaient rien remarqué et commanda à Ruby qui arriva à leur table avec sa joie habituelle.

-**Salut Em' ! Bonjour Regina ! Qu'Est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?**

-**Salut Rub', moi ce sera un hamburger avec des frites et un soda.** Commanda la belle blonde, sous les yeux dégoutés de sa petite amie.

-**Tu sait comment j'appelle ton menu ? "Suicide Volontaire" !** S'indigna l'ancienne reine.

-**Tu devrait essayer un jour, j'en suis sûr qu'après tu ne verra plus ça pour un "Suicide Volontaire" pour reprendre tes termes.** Sourit Emma, en coin.

-**Plutôt embrasser Hook que manger cette infamie. Sinon, moi, je prendrais une salade au poulet ainsi qu'une bouteille de thé vert. Merci Ruby.** Commanda enfin l'ancienne Evil Queen.

-**Très bien je vous apporte sa dans cinq minute.** Répondit Ruby, joyeuse.

-**Tu voudrait embrasser Hook plutôt que manger un Hamburger ? Tu est pas sérieuse !** Ragea Emma, jalouse.

-**Oh c'est que tu est jalouse en plus. Je vais peut être quand même aller l'embrasser, juste pour le voir se faire démonté par une magnifique blonde au corps de rêve.** Susurra la belle brune.

Emma était prise au piège, une fois encore. Elle aimait cette répartie que posséder la belle brune. Mais cela l'as mettait dans des situations assez cocasses. C'est dans une de ces situations que Emma se fourra encore et elle le remarqua quand elle sentit une caresse sur son mollet. Elle sursauta sur le moment, surprise de ce frôlement mais ne prit pas la peine de regarder de quoi cela pouvait provenir ou même de qui. Elle le savait déjà. Ruby vint à cette instant, déposant les menus du couple sur la table et s'installant sur un tabouret du comptoir, observant la scène avec une énorme sourire. Bien sûr, il n'y eut que Regina qui le remarqua, ce qui lui donna envie de jouer. Elle avait aussi bien retenu les regards insistants sur elles et avait noté également que le couple Charming était la de plus que sa mère. Elle sourit en coin, un sourire digne de l'Evil Queen et remonta son pied sur les cuisses de son amante. Celle-ci essaya d'ignorer ce pied baladeur et croqua dans son hamburger. Regina, ayant vu le trouble chez sa petite amie, en sourit malicieusement.

-**Est-ce-que sa va ma chérie ?** Sourit en coin la mairesse.

-**Oui, très bien, je me disais juste pourquoi est-ce-que tu fait ça avec ton pied. il a mile et une façon de me demander de coucher avec toi.** Répliqua la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A ces mots, tous les habitants qui étaient présent dans le restaurant recrachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans leur bouche et on entendit un gros boom en provenance de la table du couple royale. Encore Snow. Regina devait retenir son rire tellement cette situation était jubilatoire pour elle. Alors, en parfaite Evil Queen et prédatrice, elle contourna sa table, prit le Shérif par le col et l'mebrassa fiévreusement et outrageusement en profitant pour poser une mains sur ces fesses ainsi que l'autre sur son sein gauche, sous sa chemise. En voyant cela, les clients recrachèrent encore une fois ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et un second boom se fit entendre. Encore David. Ensuite, Regina s'écarta de sa promise qui, frustré au possible, rattrapa la mairesse, l'as souleva et l'as posa assise sur la table, renversant quelques objets, tous en continuant de l'embrasser. Snow et David qui s'étaient réveillé, firent de nouveau entendre un autre grand boom à cette vision qui leur rappeler beaucoup trop à leur vision que leur avait infliger Cora. Celle-ci, sourit de toute ces dents devant la scène.

-**IL Y A DES CHAMBRES POUR SA !** S'exclamèrent les clients du restaurant, faisant rire Cora, Henry - Qui était arrivé un peu avant la scène - Ruby et Granny.

Le couple se sépara à ces mots en souriant de toutes leur dents. Regina jubila en voyant le couple des deux idiots évanouit et se tourna vers sa promise. Elles avaient la même chose en tête.

-**OUPS !** S'exclamèrent-elles, souriant aux personnes qui leur rendaient leur sourire.

_**Voili Voilou ! Une Reviews ?! Please !**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Ps : voici les deux thèmes que vous devez choisir : Comment la relation SwanQueen se voit aux yeux de Hook et Hood ou Voyage dans le passé version SwanQueen !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire :)

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour répondre a Guest : A bon ? Désolé c'était pas fait exprès, je n'est jamais lu ton histoire - sinon je me serais rappeler d'une fin comme celle-ci et je ne m'aurais jamais permise d'en mettre une semblable dans un de mes OS ^^ - a vrai dire, j'ai rêver de cette fin, de cette OS et quand je me suis levé, j'ai écrit ^^ voili voilou :)

**OS Numéro 9 : Retour vers le passé version SwanQueen !**

Après la mort de Zelena, le portail vers le passé était ouvert, laissant une flot lumineux doré traversant le ciel pour exploser dans les nuages. Tout les habitants de StoryBrooke avaient vus ce phénomène, le couple Charming ainsi que Regina et Emma également. La sauveuse et l'ancienne reine se regardèrent et d'un commun accord foncèrent en direction de l'endroit où Zelena avait dessiner dans le sol, le portail. Plus elles avançaient et plus la puissance du portail se faisait ressentir. Les arbres tanguèrent autour de nos deux héroïnes qui se protégèrent mutuellement sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Arrivée devant la porte de la grange, la puissance d'attraction fut telle que la porte en bois s'ouvrit, laissant la puissance du passé engloutirent les deux femmes. Emma fut la première à se faire avoir, tombant sous la magie qui essayer de l'emmener à elle. Regina essaya, tant bien que mal de retenir la blonde mais en vain, elle ne fut pas assez puissante et elle regarda donc la sauveuse se faire engloutirent par le vortex. Soupirant, l'Ancienne Reine se laissa submergeait par la magie puissante et toma à terre.

-**Elle me fourre toujours dans des pétrins monstres**. Se dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, elle lâcha prise et se fit engloutir à son tour par le vortex qui se referma après le passage des deux jeunes femmes. Elles atterrirent donc dans une forêt et pas n'importe laquelle. Emma, tout en se relevant, constata également avec effroi et désespoir qu'elle avait atterrit dans la Forêt Enchanté. Un gémissement plaintif l'as sortit de sa léthargie et elle se précipita au chevet de l'ancienne reine, l'aidant à se relevé. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes debout, Regina observa les alentours avec la même tête qu'Emma.

-**Dites moi que je rêve !** Soupira-t-elle.

-**Non, Regina, nous sommes dans la Forêt Enchanté**. Soupira, elle aussi, Emma.

-**Mais dans quelle époque somme nous tombé alors ?** Grimaça la brune.

-**L'époque ?** Demanda incrédule la blonde.

-**Oui, Miss Swan, nous sommes dans le passé. Arrêter de divaguer et suivez à la fin !** S'exclama la nouvelle utilisatrice de magie blanche, d'un air hautain.

-**Arrêtez avec votre air hautain, Regina ! Sa ne marche plus avec moi !** S'indigna la belle sauveuse.

-**Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons trouvez un moyen de revenir dans le futur avant que notre passé ne soit changé par notre faute.** Rappela l'ancienne reine.

Emma esquissa d'un signe de tête et essaya de trouver un indice dans l'environnement, lui indiquant dans quelle époque étaient-elles. Pendant ce temps, Regina s'avança un peu plus, toujours plus, loin de la blonde, regardant les alentours. Quand Emma le remarqua, elle soupira et suivis l'ancienne reine, d'un pas lourd. Elles tombèrent sur un chemin de terre au beau milieu de la forêt quand un bruit lourd se fit entendre. Elles regardèrent dans la même direction et Emma attira la brune vers elle pour se cacher dans les broussailles. Elles attendirent alors un moment jusqu'à voir défilé devant leur yeux un magnifique carrosse blanc ornée de doré. Emma fut émerveillé par la merveille tandis que Regina regardait le carrosse d'une manière noire et sombre. Emma remarqua le regard de l'ancienne reine.

-**Vous savez à qui appartient ce carrosse ?** Lui demanda la blonde, interloquée.

-**Oui, c'est celui du roi Léopold. Le carrosse de ton grand père.** Lui apprit Regina.

Soudain, le carrosse s'arrêta nette devant elles et elles durent baissé un peu plus la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme en avance sur l'âge, les cheveux grisonnant et portant une tunique digne des plus grands monarques.

-**Que ce passe-t-il, cochet ?** S'exclama le roi.

Le cochet en question ne répondit pas et montra un arbre au plein milieu de la route. Il dégaina son épée et s'avança vers l'arbre avec cinq soldats. Quand il s'écarta du carrosse, Emma put voir 'une jeune petite fille aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche. Regina serra les dents en voyant elle aussi la personne dans le carrosse.

-**Regina, ne me dites pas que c'est …** Commença Emma, surprise.

-**Je te présente ta mère, Snow White.** Cracha presque l'ancienne reine à l'évocation de la mère d'Emma.

Emma regarda Regina un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le carrosse et que ne fut-elle pas sa surprise quand elle vit la version jeune de notre si belle reine juste en face de la jeune Snow, ainsi qu'une version identique à Cora, la mère de Regina. Emma écarquilla les yeux, très surprise et son regard alternat entre les deux versions de Regina.

-**Tu avait déjà ma mère dans le collimateur ce jour la ?** Questionna Emma, curieuse.

-**Non, c'est venu que bien après.**

Emma ne répondit pas et elles se baissèrent encore quand le roi revint au près du carrosse. Montant à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes après, le carrosse fut assez loin sur la route pour que les deux jeunes femmes sortent de leur cachette. Emma en sortit la première, présentant sa main à Regina pour l'aider. C'est avec un sourire en coin que l'ancienne reine prit la main présenté. Elles regardèrent alors le carrosse s'éloignée et disparaître.

-**Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous.** Suggéra la blonde.

-**Il n'y as que deux personnes qui peuvent nous aidez. Le ténébreux ou ma mère. Sachant que Rumple ne me connaît pas encore, je crois qu'on as pas le choix.** Dit Regina en serrant des dents.

-**On va devoir demander de l'aide à Cora.** Comprit la sauveuse.

-**Tututu, vous me connaissez ?** Intervint une voix derrière les jeunes femmes.

Elles se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec la brune en question. Regina ne fut pas surprise de voir que sa mère l'est avait remarquée dans les branches. Emma, elle, était surprise de voir Cora ici. Elle qui était encore dans le carrosse il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-**Bonjour, Mère.** Répondit poliment l'ancienne Evil Queen.

-**Tu n'est pas la Regina de ce temps. Je met trompe ?** Demanda Cora, suspicieuse.

-**En effet, nous venons du futur. Je suis la version plus âgée de la Regina de cette époque. Nous sommes arrivé ici par un portail. Nous voulons ton aide pour repartir dans notre monde.** Expliqua Regina.

-**Du futur hein ? Intéressant. Mais qui me dit que tu est bien ma fille ? tu peut être une sorcière.**

-**Depuis mon enfance, tu utilisais tes pouvoirs sur moi pour m'humilier, me faire obéir et quand je décidais de le faire tu arrêtait tout jusqu'à que je me révolte de nouveau. Sa te va comme preuve ?** répondit Regina, coléreuse.

-**Je te crois. Mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?** Questionna la sorcière.

-**C'est une de mes plus proches amies dans le futur. Je te présente Lylia Swan.** Trouva vite la brune.

-**Enchantée, Cora.** Dit Emma, prudemment.

-**Tu peut nous aidez ou pas ?** S'impatienta l'ancienne reine.

-**Tu me connaît, rien ne m'est impossible. Je vais faire de mon possible mais vous, essayez de ne rien changer entre temps.**

-**Comment ça ?** Voulu savoir Emma.

-**Ne changez aucun des moments de vos vies à l'une comme à l'autre. Sinon votre futur tel que vous le connaissez sera à tous jamais changé.** Avertit la brune avant de disparaître dans une brume indigo.

-**Toujours aussi charmante ta mère, Regina.** Souffla Emma, une fois la sorcière partit.

Regina ne répondit pas mais souffla de nouveau. Elle avait retenu son souffle pendant tout l'échange entre elle et sa mère, signe qu'elle était encore en colère contre elle. Emma vit Regina se tendre et elle observa la brune. Elle l'as trouva courageuse et belle à ce moment même. Elle sourit en se remémorant les mots de Regina à sa mère " Une de mes amies les plus proches". Alors Regina l'as considéré comme une amie. Son sourire se fit niais en constatant cela. Mais elle revint à la réalité en plongeant ces yeux émeraudes dans les yeux chocolats de son ancienne ennemie. Avant toute chose, elles devaient revenir.

-**On va aller au château de ta mère, nous trouverons peut être quelque chose là bas.** Supposa Regina, commençant à avancer.

Emma esquissa de la tête et suivis la brune à travers la forêt, pour ne pas qu'elles se fassent repérées. La blonde en profita pour poser quelques questions à la brune.

-**Tu pense que nous sommes dans quelle époque à peu près ?** Questionna Emma.

-**Sans aucun doute à l'époque où je considérais ta mère comme ma propre fille.** Soupira Regina, se souvenant de ces moments heureux.

-**Donc, Daniel n'est pas encore …** Intervient Emma, regardant la brune de profil.

-**Pourquoi me parler de Daniel ? Je n'aurais pas à revoir ce moment tragique.** Se défendit l'ancienne reine.

-**Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ce moment.** S'excusa la blonde, se sentant coupable.

-**Non, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter.** S'excusa également la brune, se retournant vers Emma.

Les deux femmes se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre, incapable de mettre un mot sur leur relation. C'est Regina qui réussit à ce reprendre et continua la route, Emma à ces trousses. Elles arrivèrent ensuite à un petit village près du château, que Regina connaissait bien. C'était le village que sa mère lui avait fait découvrir. Le village natal de Cora. La brune regarda soudainement Emma, surtout son corps et ces vêtements, puis regarda les alentours du villages. Elle sourit en coin en remarquant des habits de ce monde accroché à une corde. Elle fit un fluide mouvement du poignet et les vêtements se matérialisèrent dans sa main. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la belle blonde.

-**D'abord, avant toute chose, tu va te changer et mettre quelques choses de moins voyant.** Ordonna Regina, un tantinet amusé.

-**Tu te fou de moi là ?** S'indigna la blonde, arquant un sourcil.

-**Non, Emma, mais est-ce-que les habitants du monde enchanté se promène avec des jeans et des chemises ? Non !** S'exclama l'ancienne Evil Queen.

-**Toi aussi donc, tu va devoir te changer.** Souligna Emma, un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, détaillant sans gêne le corps de Regina.

L'ancienne Evil Queen soupira et en un tour de poignet, elle fut prête. Emma souffla, dégouté de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie et s'en alla ce changé derrière un immense rocher. Après quelques minutes, la reine s'impatienta.

-**Emma, sort de là !** Ordonna-t-elle, impérieuse.

-**Surement pas !** S'exclama Emma, puérile.

-**Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi ridicule que ça !** Essaya-t-elle de l'as rassuré. **Enfin peut être pas.** Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, un petit rire sortant du fond de sa gorge.

Emma souffla et se montra bien cinq minutes plus tard. Regina eut le souffle coupé en voyant Emma dans une longue robe bleus nuit ornais d'une cape doré et d'un corset plus que magnifique. Emma, prenant le silence de la reine comme une taquinerie, fit une moue très mignonne. Regina dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre sur elle et l'embrasser. Parce que oui, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore compris, Regina as un petit - Non, un grand faible - pour notre chère sauveuse.

-**Je savais que c'étais ridicule !** Gémit-elle.

-**Non, pas du tout, je te trouve sublime.** Sourit tendrement l'ancienne reine.

Emma fut désorienté par la soudaine tendresse de Regina. Celle-ci dut s'en rendre compte étant donnée qu'elle reprit son air hautain puis mit sa capuche en fourrure pour cacher son visage. Elle fit signe à la blonde de faire de même. Une fois camoufler, elles s'aventurèrent dans le village. Etant nouvelle et de passage dans celui-ci, tout les habitants regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes, chuchotant pour certain et regardant de haut en bas avec un regard lubrique pour d'autre. Emma ne fut pas très à l'aise parmi cette foule tandis que Regina avançais, sûr d'elle, royale. Elle remarqua le trouble d'Emma et lui prit la mains. La blonde fut surprise mais elle n'en montra rien et serra un peu plus fort la main de la reine. Elles sortirent du village, se retrouvant devant une écurie. L'écurie du château royale. A cette constatation, ce fut au tour de Regina de serrer la main d'Emma, pour ne pas s'effondrer. Comprenant le malaise de la brune, Emma serra elle aussi. Daniel était en train de travailler, mettant du foin propre dans une charrette quand il aperçut les deux jeunes femmes. Regina appliqua une magie de camouflage sur son visage, pour que Daniel ne l'as reconnaisse pas et elles se dirigèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres respectueux, vint à leur rencontre également.

-**Bien le bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demanda le garçon d'écurie, très gentil.

-**Nous sommes de voyageuses. Nous cherchons un endroit où passer la nuit.** Répondit Emma.

-**Je serais ravie de vous accueillir, Mesdames. Ma maison n'est pas très loin.** Proposa Daniel.

Emma regarda Regina, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. La brune sourit en coin et posa son regard sur le visage de son ancien fiancé.

-**Nous en serrions très heureuse.** Dit-elle simplement, avec un sourire.

Ce sourire fit mal néanmoins à Emma, qui ne laissa rien paraître, comme d'habitude. Elle sourit à Daniel quand il l'as regarda, elle puis Regina.

-**A la bonne heure. Puis-je savoir vos prénoms ?**

-**Je m'appelle Lylia.** Informa Emma, tout sourire.

-**Moi, c'est Dalia.** Informa Regina, elle aussi avec un sourire.

-**Je me nomme Daniel. Je suis le garçon d'écurie de la famille royale.** Sourit-il.

Après les présentations, le jeune homme l'est emmena dans sa maison, leur proposant de dormir dans le même lit, faute qu'il n'avait qu'un seul lit libre. Elles acceptèrent non sans mal, laissant Emma gêner. Ensuite, il dut se retiré pour terminé son travail dans les écuries. Emma observa la maison un peu plus tandis que Regina faisait tout pour retenir ces larmes. Le voyant, la blonde se précipita sur sa camarade qui fondit en larmes dans les bras de son ancienne pire ennemie. Emma caressa le dos de Regina pour l'as calmer et elles s'allongèrent sur le lit, la brune blottit contre la blonde. Après un certain moment, Regina laissa ces barrières s'effondraient et decida de faire ce que ces sentiments lui disaient. Alors doucement, elle se pencha vers Emma et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et plein de sentiment. Emma fut surprise en premier lieu mais elle répondit ensuite au baiser au plus grand plaisir de la brune. Le baiser était doux, aimant, non précipité. Quand elles se séparèrent, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, souriante.

-**Je t'aime Emma.** Soupira Regina, avouant enfin ces sentiments.

-**Je t'aime aussi Regina.** Soupira de bonheur la blonde.

L'ancienne reine sourit de satisfaction et embrassa de nouveau sa blonde, qui était à présent sa nouvelle petite amie. Un hurlement de jeune fille l'est firent revenir sur terre. Elles se précipitèrent alors dans l'écurie, endroit d'où venait le bruit. Regina se figea en voyant le bras de sa mère dans le buste du jeune brun, sa version complétement terrifié derrière elle. Emma prit Regina, en larmes et tremblante, dans ces bras quand Cora retira sa main, prenant le cœur du brun et l'écrasa dans sa paume. La version jeune de Regina s'enfuit alors de la grange, laissant Cora et les deux autres femmes seules.

-**Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais tu sait très bien que cela devait se passer comme ça.** Répliqua Cora, désolé.

-**A-tu découvert comment revenir dans le futur ?** Demanda Regina, sortant sa tête du cou de sa petite amie.

-**Oui, tient tu as besoin de cette baguette. Cora fit apparaître une baguette noir et l'as tendit à sa fille. Tu aura besoin aussi de beaucoup de magie. Je suppose que ton nouveau true Love est la fille de Snow.** Sourit la sorcière.

-**Comment tu sait ça ?** S'exclama Regina, surprise.

-**Elle a une ressemblance avec Snow.** Rigola Cora. **Sache que je suis heureuse pour toi, ma chérie et je suis terriblement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir.**

-**Je sais, Mère, je sais.** Sourit Regina, prenant sa mère dans ces bras.

-**Aller, partez maintenant !** Rigola Cora.

Regina sourit et prit la mains d'Emma. Elles fusionnèrent leurs pouvoirs et la baguette s'illumina et créa un portail doré. Regina regarda une dernière fois sa mère, les larmes coulant sur ces joues mais elle souriait.

-**Je t'aime, Regina.** Pleura Cora, heureuse.

-**Je t'aime aussi, Maman.** Sourit Regina.

-**Ne faite pas trop de folie quand vous rentrerez.** Rigola la sorcière.

Le couple se regarda, rougit mais rigolèrent avec la sorcière qui prit un liquide bleu turquoise dans n petit flacon. Le couple en profita pour disparaître et le portail se referma. Cora regarda au alentours, se demandant où elle était. Elle avait tout oublier pendant que notre couple favoris était revenu dans leur monde.

**Voili Vouloù ^^ Reviews Please ?! **

**Bisous !**

**Pour le prochain OS, ce sera la réaction de Hook et Hood vis à vis du SwanQueen, donc il sera beaucoup plus drôle que cet OS que j'ai fais surtout dans le genre Tragédie/Romance ;) kissous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! :)

**OS Numéro 10 : Découverte ou quand Cora met son grain de sel ! **

Nous voici au beau milieu de la saison du printemps, mi Mars. Le manoir Swan-Mills était calme en ce début de matinée de Samedi. Henry était encore en train de dormir tout comme ces mères. Seule Cora était réveillé mais resté dans sa chambre, profitant du calme de la grande maison. Elle sourit en se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

**Oo La Veille oO **

Tout était calme dans les rues de la ville du Maine, seul quelques habitants rentrant chez eux troublaient ce calme olympien. Oui, en quelques sortes. Snow et Charming avaient proposé au couple fétiche, qu'était Emma et Regina, de venir boire un verre au Rabbit Hole. Chose qu'elles avaient accepté malgré les réticences de la mairesse. Mais elle fut convaincu par Emma pendant une brève mais torride partie de jambe en l'air, finissant sur une touche d'humour quand Cora l'est surpris à la fin. La soirée était déjà bien avancer, Snow était complétement ivre pendant que Charming essayer de contenir les mains baladeuses de sa femme. Du coté de notre couple favoris, Emma était légèrement éméché mais arrivé à pensé tandis que Regina n'avais rien bu d'alcoolisé. Néanmoins, pendant toute la soirée, elle dut faire mille et un regard noir envers certains habitants de StoryBrooke qui reluqué un peu trop à son goût sa petite amie. Emma qui l'avait remarqué depuis le début de la soirée, en vu toute amusée. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne et elle fut accueillit par un sursaut de la part de la brune incendiaire. Elle l'as regarda avec les yeux noirs de désir et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Emma l'as prit par la main et l'emmena danser. Sur la piste de dance, elles retrouvèrent Cora, en pleine danse avec Ruby sous les yeux protecteur de Belle. Regina en fut surprise voir choquée de voir sa propre mère dans un tel endroit et fit tout pour qu'elle ne l'est remarque pas. Mais c'était son compté sur Emma, qui hurla à travers la piste.

-**HEY ! CORA !** Salua la blonde, avec un grand sourire.

-**Tient tient, qu'elle bonne surprise de vous retrouvé ici, vous deux ! **S'exclama la sorcière.

-**Mère, mais tu est ivre !** Accusa la brune incendiaire.

**-Nop !** Se défendit Cora, essayant de gardé une posture digne or qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait tombée.

Emma sourit d'amusement devant le comportement de sa belle-mère et Regina soupira de dépit et entraîna sa blonde un peu plus loin. Au moment où Emma allait répliquer quelque chose, Regina l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant des regards noirs sur elles. Emma sourit comme une enfant sous cette excès de tendresse de la part de sa brune préféré. Puis, Regina attrapa la taille de sa petite amie et elles commencèrent à danser l'une contre l'autre. La danse qui, au début, était innocente devint bien vite enflammée et passionnelle. Emma avait un genou entre les jambes de Regina et frottait ces hanches contre celle de son amante tandis que Regina était dans la même position. Elles s'embrassèrent de temps en temps, se sourirent pendant d'autre. Elles étaient heureuse ensemble et était observé par les yeux fières et protecteurs du couple Charming malgré l'état de Snow. Soudain, alors qu'elles allaient de nouveau celée leur lèvres, Cora approcha d'elle.

-**VOUS SAVEZ QUE VOUS ETES LE COUPLE LE PLUS REGARDER EN CE MOMENT ?! **Hurla-t-elle, avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais elles ne firent pas attention à Cora, elles étaient dans leur monde, dans leur bulle. Elles étaient simplement bien l'une contre l'autre. Cora le remarqua et sourit maquiavéliquement.

-**Je ne voudrais pas plombé l'ambiance mais Hook n'arrête pas de te reluqué Emma.** Sourit-elle, désignant le pirate.

Regina avait tiqué quand sa mère avait prononcé le nom du pirate. Elle regarda dans la direction de sa mère pour voir quand effet, Hook regardait, non dévoré, des yeux sa si précieuse blonde. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle vit rouge quand elle aperçut un sourire platonique sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle délaissa Emma pour se diriger vers le pirate sous les yeux surpris, choqué et frustré de sa si belle blonde. L'ancienne reine prit le col du pirate avec une main et l'entraîna dehors, sous les protestations de ce dernier. Mais en bon protecteur qu'il se doit, Robin Hood, qui était également dans le club, suivis l'ancienne méchante reine. Cora et Emma se regardèrent, soudainement inquiète, puis se précipitèrent dehors sous le regard surpris du couple royale, qui décida alors de suivre leur progéniture. Quand Cora et les autres furent arrivé dehors, Regina avait plaqué le pirate contre un mur et n'avait plus que Robin en tant que mur de protection. A la présence du voleur, Emma piqua un fard mais se reprit sous le regard de sa petite amie. Hook posa aussi son regard sur Emma, lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, et ce fut le dernier geste qui causa sa perte. En effet, Regina utilisa sa magie pour écarté son ancien amant et prit le cou de sa victime d'une main. Hook ne pouvait plus respirer et commença à se dandiné, sous le regard amusée de Cora, satisfait d'Emma et choqué du couple royal. Charming, en bon Shérif qu'il était, essaya de s'interposé entre la reine et sa victime mais fut arrêter par un geste de sa fille. Alors qu'il vit sa progéniture s'avancé vers sa petite amie, il se détendit en croyant qu'elle allait calmé l'ancienne reine. Emma se mit derrière sa brune, serrant ces bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Sa magie entra en contact avec celle de sa brune, qui en sourit.

-**Que sa soit clair, Hook. Regina est à moi comme je suis à elle.** Sourit Emma, déposant un baiser sur le cou de son amante, tout en regardant le pirate.

-**Elle t'as jeter un sort, Love ! Elle ne t'aime pas ! Elle se sert de toi !** S'exclama comme il peut le manchot de pirate qu'il était.

-**Essaye encore une fois de l'appeler par des surnoms comme celui-ci et je te coupe la tête. En plus, tu doit te souvenir que ma mère, ici présente, adore le faire.** Sourit la brune tout en resserrant son emprise sur la gorge du pirate.

Emma embrassa le cou de sa reine, tout en essayant d'annulé son pouvoir. En vrai, elle ne le voulais pas mais elle ne voulais pas non plus que sa si précieuse reine se retrouve en prison à cause du meurtre de cet idiot. Le couple Charming n'osèrent pas bougé de peur des représailles de leur fille et Cora ne voulait pas bougé, trop amusé par le spectacle. Alors que tout le monde avait oublié Robin, celui-ci reprit connaissance et s'avança vers le couple. Emma tourna la tête vers lui et encra son regard noir, assassin, dans celui du voleur. Il n'en prit pas compte. Malheur à lui.

-**Regina, ce n'est pas possible, c'est moi ta fin heureuse !** S'exclama-t-il, bien imbibé, lui aussi.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Emma pour qu'elle libère son pouvoir et devienne incontrôlable. Elle s'avança vers sa pauvre victime et le balança contre le mur en pierre du club. Au contact de son dos contre la pierre, Robin gémissait de douleur. La blonde en sourit et le propulsa de nouveau contre le mur puis s'approcha de lui, de la haine dans ces yeux. Elle serra ces points et le frappa tout en parlant.

-**Tu** _(boom)_ **l'as fait souffrir** _(boom)_**et tu ose** _(boom)_** l'as ramené ?** _(boom)_** Sache qu'il n'y à qu'une seule personne**_ (boom)_ **ici qui est sa fin heureuse**_(boom)_ **et c'est MOI !** _(boom)_

Voyant les deux furies en liberté, Cora et Charming s'en mêlèrent. La sorcière utilisa sa magie pour invoquer des lianes et retenir sa fille qui se débattait, pendant que le prince prit les bras d'Emma et l'est ramena derrière son dos, pour l'immobilisé. Une fois que les deux femmes étaient calmé, le prince n'eut d'autre choix que d'enfermé au commissariat les quatre personnes pour cause de trouble à l'ordre publique. Un comble ça !

**Oo Présent oO**

Cora avait un immense sourire aux lèvres quand elle revit devant ces yeux, les visages bleus pour Hook et couvert de bleus pour Hood. Une fois calmé, le couple fut libéré par Charming sous les menaces des deux jeunes femmes, puis elles étaient rentrée chez elle, en compagnie de Cora qui devait les surveillées. Pendant la nuit, elle avait entendu d'innombrable bruit explicite sortant de la chambre conjugal est, en bonne fouteuse de trouble, avait tout enregistré sur son téléphone. Alors, c'est avec son téléphone portable, qu'elle alla réveillé ce si parfait couple, qui dès à l'authentification des bruits dérangeant leur sommeil, c'était évanouit pour Regina et se cachait sous la couette pour Emma. Cora sourit de toute ces dents.

-**OUPS !** S'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire.

_**voilà pour cet OS que j'ai kiffer faire x) Sa reposera et soignera vos pauvres petits coeurs fan du SwanQueen brisé par les épisodes 4x08 et 4x09 de la série ! **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Pour le prochain OS : Je vous laisse carte blanche ! ;) 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fait donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire ! :)

**Mot de l'auteur :** Merci à **Guest** et à **Camlapro** pour _leur idée d'OS_ ! Merciiiiii beaucouuuuup ! Ensuite, je voudrais faire réagir vos petits cerveau fans de ce recueil -non je ne me vante pas :P - est-ce-que vous pouvez aller lire ma Story "**Story Of A Dream**" et me dire ce que vous en pensez ? **Pour ceux qui le feront, je leur fait un OS sur leur couple favoris** (pitié pas de OutlawQueen ni de CaptainSwan ou de Rumbelle) restaient dans la basique mais vous pouvez m'en demandez autre que SwanQueen :) Voilà merci à ceux qui le feront ! :3

**OS 11 : On se décidera la prochaine fois !**

Henry avait maintenant 15 ans et était un jeune homme épanouis. Il était heureux que ces mères aient arrêté de se disputer pour un peu de temps libre avec lui et plus que tout, elle avait lâcher leur petits amis respective pour lui et après un rapprochement certain, elles en étaient venu à découvrir de l'amour derrière leur haine. En effet, depuis maintenant 1 ans, ces mères étaient en couple et vivaient toutes les deux avec lui. Enfin, toute les deux avec lui et Cora ! Henry était heureux que sa grand-mère du coté de sa mère brune soit devenu gentille et qu'elle se soit réconcilié avec sa fille. Oui, Henry Mills est un garçon très heureux. Heureux oui, mais à l'abri de la honte ? Non ! Loin de là ! En plus d'entendre quelques conversations très explicites entre ces mères et Cora le matin hors qu'il venait à peine de ce réveillé, voilà maintenant qu'Emma, en tant que bon Shérif, avait découvert que son fils avait une petite amie ! C'est pourquoi, en ce dimanche matin, il entra dans la cuisine et vis ces mères, en pleine conversation i peine quelques secondes, se retourné vers lui, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils mais ne répliqua rien et vint s'asseoir à table. Regina lui servit une assiette de pancakes avec une bouteille de sirop d'érable, tandis qu'Emma lui servis un jus d'orange. Henry mangea sa première crêpe américaine tout en observant ces mères du coin de l'œil.

-**Est-ce-que vous allez me dire ce que vous avez ce matin ?** Répliqua calmement le jeune homme.

-**Il ne se passe rien, mon chéri.** Répondit Regina, son plus beau sourire diplomatique sur le visage.

-**Je ne suis pas imbécile !** S'exclama-t-il, outré.

-**Très bien, très bien ! Calme toi Kid ! Il y a une petite rumeur qui circule dans cette maison comme quoi tu serait en couple avec une fille, est-ce-vrai ?** Hésita Emma, s'asseyant en face de son fils.

-**Je suppose qu'en ayant une mère mairesse et l'autre Shérif, c'est en vain de nier.** Soupira Henry, trouvant soudain ces pancakes très intéressantes.

-**Donc, tu confirme ce que ta mère vient de dire ?** Demanda avec une voix douce, sa mère brune.

-**Oui.** Dit-il tout bas, si bas qu'elles durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-**Mon petit garçon devient un homme.** Commença à fondre en larmes Regina.

Emma sourit à sa femme qui avait malgré tout un sourire en plus de ces larmes. Elle posa sa mains sur celle de sa petite amie avant de voir Henry, très gêné. Alors qu'il espérait pouvoir contourner la conversation, Cora fit éruption dans la cuisine, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Henry retint sa respiration quand elle vit l'état de sa fille.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive, Regina ?** Demanda Cora, inquiète.

-**Mon bébé devient un homme !** S'exclama la brune, de nouveau.

-**Oh sa y est, il est ENFIN devenu un homme ?!** S'exclama Cora, heureuse, mais surtout ne parlant pas de la même chose que le couple.

-**Oui, il a enfin une petite amie !** Répondit Emma, fière de son fils.** C'est normal, c'est un Swan après tout !** Rigola-t-elle, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Henry.

-**ENFIN ?! C'est trop tôt, Emma ! Il n'as que 15 ans !** S'exclama Regina, soudainement désespéré.

-**Moi, j'ai bien coucher avec un homme à l'âge de 15 ans !** Dit, fièrement, Cora.

A ces mots, Emma et Regina pâlirent et regardèrent la sorcière comme si elle venait de la planète Mars. Regina dut se retenir à sa petite amie pour éviter de tomber.

-**Mère, ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle !** Cria-t-elle, ayant reprit un peu contenance.

-**Vous faites tout un fromage parce qu'il sort avec une fille, seulement ? Bah, je veux bien voir comment vous allez réagir une fois qu'il vous dira qu'il ne sera plus vierge !** S'indigna Cora, enfermé dans ces mœurs.

Ni une ni deux et le visage d'Henry chauffa à une vitesse hallucinante devant le regard vide d'émotion de Regina et livide d'Emma. Cora se rapprocha de sa fille bougeant sa main devant ces yeux, aucune réaction. Elle fit de même avec Emma et elle n'eut non plus aucune réaction. Elle se mordit la lèvre et vit Henry se levé d'un pas précipité et courir en direction de sa chambre. Cora eut un rire peu rassuré et essaya de faire réagir le couple. Quelques minutes après, Emma et Regina étaient de nouveau opérationnelles. Enfin, presque. Regina était assise sur une chaise, devant la table, se prenant la tête dans ces mains tandis qu'Emma était assise sur le comptoir, perdue dans ces pensées. Elles se regardèrent ensuite, parlant via leur regard. Emma descendit alors du comptoir et Regina se leva de sa chaise. Elles encrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

-**On va aller lui parler !** S'exclamèrent-elles, en même temps.

-**Bah voyons.** Soupira Cora, suivant le couple dans le salon.

Puis alors qu'elles arrivaient devant les escaliers menant aux chambres, elles se résilièrent sous le soupira de Cora. Emma regarda sa petite amie et lui envoya tout le courage qu'elle put dans ce regard mais a chaque fois qu'elles étaient sûr d'elle et mettaient un pied sur la première marche, elles se résilièrent sous les soupirs mi amusé et mi ennuyé de la sorcière. Il fallut bien une trentaine de minutes à Cora pour pété un câble.

-**Faut tout faire soit même dans cette maison !** S'indigna-t-elle, montant les marches.

Une fois arrivé en haut, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de son petit fils et entra après qu'il lui ai donné sa permission. Elle le trouva sur son lit, assis à lire un livre. Il était calme et détendu. Cora sourit et s'assis sur son lit. Henry dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas prendre quelques affaires et s'enfuir chez ces grands parents.

-**D'abord, sache que la réaction de tes mères est disproportionnée à la situation ! Elles sont juste surprise et fière pour l'une et choquée pour l'autre qui croit encore que tu n'as que cinq ans ! Mais je me dois de te prévenir de quelques trucs maintenant que tu est en âge et surtout que tu est avec une fille.** Commença-t-elle.

Henry s'imagina tout dans sa tête que sa grand-mère pourrait lui dire.. Tout mais pas ça !

-**Donc en premier lieu, votre première fois ! Ne l'as bouscule pas ! Si elle est prête fonce ! Si elle n'est pas prête rabaisse toi au film porno !**

Le visage d'Henry devint alors rouge comme une tomate devant les propos de sa grand-mère, pas du tout pudique.

-**Ensuite, en deuxième lieu, faite le toujours chez toi la première fois mais débrouille toi pour que ni Regina, ni Emma et ni moi ne sommes là ! Sinon, connaissant tes mères, elles pourraient utilisé la force pour vous en empêcher.**

Henry ne s'avait plus ou se mettre devant les propos de sa grand-mère, plus cru les uns que les autres.

**-En troisième lieu, pendant l'acte va y doucement ! Pas la peine de te précipité ! Si tu te précipite, vous n'aurez pas de plaisir autant l'un que l'autre. Ensuite pour le plaisir des mecs, va demander à Charming, il en connaît un rayon ! Et pour le plaisirs de ta partenaire, va demander de l'aide à Snow, elle sera te guider.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Henry pour se lever de son lit, ranger quelques affaires dans son sac et de descendre en vrac dans le salon, mettant ces chaussures. Il vit ces mères, sur le sofa, en train de s'embrasser, quand il s'arrêta.

-**Je vais dormir chez Snow et Charming ce soir ! Bonne nuit !** s'exclama-t-il, tout rouge et extrêmes gêné.

Une fois le jeune garçon partit, le couple se regarda et vit Cora descendre des escaliers. Elle regarda Emma et Regina, qui était surprise.

-**Bah qu'est-ce-qu'il a le petit ?** Demanda innocemment la plus âgée des Mills.

Emma et Regina vit néanmoins la pointe de malice dans les yeux de la sorcière et se levèrent en même tems.

-**Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à notre fils ?!** S'exclamèrent-elles, à l'unisson.

-**Rien ! Je lui ai juste appris quelques petits trucs pour plus tard ! Pour avec sa copine !** Se défendit Cora.

Elles pâlirent alors en même temps et se rassirent avec désespoir sur le canapé. Gardant quand même espoir que leur fils ne soit pas choqué à vis.

-**On se décidera la prochaine fois !** Murmura Regina à l'attention d'Emma qui esquissa.

_**Voilà ! Un OS sans prétention que j'ai kiffer écrire -je me suis marré du début à la fin x) **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Le prochain OS sera " Quand Ruby et Emma decide de faire un concours de "la meilleure petite amie de l'année " Merci à Guest pour cette idée ! :D Donc le prochain OS arrivera soit demain soir soit après demain soir et sera sur les couples SwanQueen et RedBeauty ! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient à part mon esprit très tordu x) Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

**OS Numéro 12 : Concours Meilleures Petites Amies !**

Personne ne sait comment cette idée as germé dans la tête de ces deux furies. Pourtant, elles était bien là, à se disputer encore et encore, disant que l'une était la meilleure petite amie que l'autre. Belle et Regina regardaient donc leurs petites amies respectives, Ruby et Emma, se disputant comme d'habitude sur ce sujet plus qu'enfantin. Regina soupira de lassitude et Belle l'as regarda, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Leur regard se croisèrent et elles virent, dans les yeux de l'autre, toute la compassion qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre. Regina s'était radoucit au contact d'Emma, s'excusant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Belle. De son coté, la star de la belle et la bête lui avait pardonné ces gestes. Maintenant, elles étaient aussi amies que Ruby et Emma, ici présentes.

-**Tu croit que lui faire une seule soirée en amoureuses fait de toi la meilleure ?!** S'exclama Ruby.

-**C'est déjà mieux que de lui offrir un bouquet de fleur !** Répondit Emma, haussant le ton.

-**Un bouquet tout les jours.** Souligna Belle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Et elle en fait tout les jours des soirées romantiques, Miss Lucas.** Rajouta la mairesse.

-**Bien, dans ce cas, nous sommes quittes !** Sourit Emma, fière.

-**Tu te trompe ! Je demande le concours spécial petites amies !** Exigea la louve, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Emma arborait un sourire malicieux, tout comme Ruby. Toutes les deux s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre et se toisa. Regina et Belle levèrent les yeux aux ciels en soupirant devant l'esprit de défi de la blonde et de la brune.

-**Très bien, c'est quand tu veut, Rub' !** Dit Emma, à quelque centimètre du visage de sa meilleure amie.

-**J'ai déjà tout prévus ! Ce sera ici, chez vous ! Je te laisse le mérite de l'avantage du terrain. Toi contre moi, sans magie, sans transformation. Juste nous et notre savoir faire.** Suggéra la louve, souriante.

-**Je suis d'accord !** S'exclama Belle, trouvant ce concours très intéressant.

-**Je vais même ajouter que Belle ici présente, moi-même et deux autres personnes feront guise de jury !** S'exclama, ensuite, Regina.

-**Qui seront-elles ?** Demanda Ruby, intéressé.

-**Cora, ma propre mère ainsi que Snow, la mère de ma chère petite amie ici présente. Je vais même rajouter votre chère grand-mère, Miss Lucas !** Répondit-elle, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-**Non pitié pas ma grand-mère !** S'exclama la louve, s'approchant de Regina.

-**Tu va quand même pas demander à ta mère alias je ne tient pas ma langue et je déforme la réalité avec mon degrés de perversité quand même !** S'indigna la blonde, sachant que ce concours anodin deviendrait son pire cauchemars.

-**Si c'est cela même, mon cœur. En prime, étant donnée que vous n'acceptez pas cela sans bronché, un thème par personne dans le jury devra être choisis. Le thème, bien évidemment, pourra être tout ce qu'ils désirent. Autant sur le plan physique, psychologique que sur le plan Intime.** Sourit Regina, diaboliquement.

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent devant leur idée qui n'allait pas leur faire que du bien. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait perdre la face devant l'autre, alors, c'est dans un commun accord qu'elles acceptèrent. Regina sourit, regarda Bella qui lui donna le coup d'envoi, et elle fit apparaître Cora, Snow et Granny devant elles par magie. Les trois nouvelles venues se regardèrent, surprise et se tournèrent vers Regina.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ici, Regina ?** S'exclama Snow.

-**Je vais tout vous expliquez.** Sourit Belle, emmenant les trois personnes du jury un peu plus loin. **Regina, tu peut préparé tout le matériel ainsi que nos deux petites furies ?** Cria de l'autre coté de la pièce, Belle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Avec plaisirs, ma chère.** Sourit en coin, Regina.

Alors, d'un geste de la main, elle se retrouva dans le salon, en compagnie de Ruby et Emma, qui regarda la mairesse tout préparé par magie. En un mouvement de poignet en direction du milieu de la pièce, elle fit apparaître une table avec cinq chaises. Puis, ensuite, elle se tourna vers les deux protagonistes et, d'un mouvement de poignet, fit apparaître dans une fumée indigo une escale. Belle revint alors pile quand Regina eut finit, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Granny s'installa sur la première chaise en partant de la gauche, ensuite, ce fut Snow qui s'installa, suivis de Regina qui s'installa à la place centrale, suivit de Belle puis de Cora à la dernière place. Une fois le jury installé, il regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

-**Jury, présenté vous et indiquez votre thème !** Ordonna Regina, faisant apparaître des stylos et de feuilles devant eux.

-**Ils ont pas besoin de se présenté ! On l'est connais tous !** S'exclama Emma, révolté.

Mais elle s'excusa en voyant le regard noir de sa petite amie et laissa donc Granny se levé la première et se présenté.

-**Je suis Granny, la grand-mère de Ruby ici présente. Je représenterais la force du caractère !** S'exclama Granny, puis elle se rassis.

-**Je suis Snow White, la mère d'Emma, ici présente. Je représenterais la romance !** Sourit Snow puis elle se rassis.

-**Je suis Regina, Petite amie d'Emma, ici présente. Je représente l'art de la cuisine !** Sourit en coin Regina, puis elle se rassis.

-**Je suis Belle, petite amie de Ruby, ici présente. Je représente la beauté intérieure !** Dit Belle, puis elle se rassis.

-**Je suis Cora, la belle-mère d'Emma, ici présente. Je représenterais l'intimité !** Sourit, fière, Cora. Puis elle se rassis.

-**Très bien maintenant que tout le jury as été présenté et que les thèmes ont était cité, commençons !** S'exclamèrent en même temps Regina et Belle.

-**Le première à passé sera Ruby ensuite ce sera Emma. Vous n'avez pas le droit à la magie, sauf si on vous le dit !** Informa Regina.

Ruby et Emma hochèrent la tête, se regardèrent et d'un air déterminé, regarda de nouveau le jury.

-**Très bien, Granny, veuillez présenté la première épreuve.** Indiqua Belle.

-**La première épreuve consiste à vous clashez l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à qu'une de vous deux soit à court de réplique.** Expliqua la grand-mère de Ruby. **Ruby, c'est à toi de commencer. Oh et bien sûr tout est permis !** Rajouta Granny.

Donc Ruby se mit en face d'Emma, elle inspira et avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, elle commença.

-**Tu croit gagnez ce concours ? Mais regarde toi, tu n'est qu'une blonde qui ne sait même pas comment bien cuisiné !** Commença Ruby, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Je suis peut être une blonde qui ne sait pas cuisiné mais je ne suis pas une alcoolique !** S'exclama Emma avec le même sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Toi, tu n'est pas une Alcoolique ? Laisse moi en douter, tu te rappelle de cette bouteille de Vodka que j'ai trouver dans ton bureau ?!** Répliqua Ruby, regardant Emma puis Regina.

Emma ne sus quoi dire et se tourna vers sa petite amie, elle vit alors les yeux noirs de celle-ci, signe qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Alors qu'elle observa Regina, Granny se leva soudainement.

-**Temps écoulé ! Première manche remporté par Ruby !** Intervint Granny.

Emma regarda, choquée la grand-mère de Ruby et allait faire un commentaire quand elle sentit le regard glaciale de sa petite amie sur elle. Elle ne dit donc rien, ne voulant pas s'attiré encore plus ces foudres. Ce fut donc à Snow de se lever.

-**La deuxième épreuve consiste à déclaré votre flamme à votre petite amie respective tout en introduisant les mots " cœur " " âme " et " véritable amour ". Vous avez cinq minutes pour réfléchir.** Expliqua donc Snow.

Pendant les cinq minutes de pause pour que les deux concurrentes réfléchissent, Regina fit apparaître une bouteille d'eau pour chaque personne dans le jury. Une fois le délais dépassé, Snow précisa.

-**C'est à Emma de commencer puisqu'elle à perdue la première épreuve.**

Donc, Emma s'approcha de Regina, contournant la table des jury et se mit juste devant elle, elle commença.

-**Regina, mon amour, dès la première fois que je t'est vu, j'ai craqué pour toi. Tes airs de reine et ton air hautain ont eut raison de mon cœur. Tu est la personne dont j'ai toujours rêver, la personne qui s'interpose entre moi quand j'agis comme une imbécile. Je n'est compris que très tard, les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, pendant que toi, tu souffrais en silence de ma lâcheté. Même quand nous nous faisions la guerre, je ne pouvais que pensé que tu était la femme la plus belle à mes yeux. Maintenant, pas une seule seconde ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu as volé mon âme. Maintenant je sais, que tu Est-ce que j'ai toujours souhaité avoir, un véritable amour. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours, Regina.** Sourit Emma, des larmes de joies coulant sur ces joues.

Tout le monde dans le jury avait fondu en larmes, même Cora. Ce que venait de faire Emma était très touchant et Regina ne put s'empêcher d'embrassé sa petite amie, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ces joues. Ruby regardait, elle aussi, le spectacle avec des larmes coulant sur son visage. Alors elle décida quelques chose. Elle s'approcha de Belle, qui en fut surprise.

-**Belle, tu sait que je t'aime. Mon cœur t'appartient depuis toujours, même quand nous étions dans la forêt enchanté. Alors, pour notre amour et mon amitié envers Emma, je décide de lui laisser ce point.** S'exclama Ruby, regardant Belle dans les yeux.

-**Alors le point va à Emma.** Décida donc la brune.

Ruby sourit avec tendresse et embrassa Belle avant de se diriger vers Emma. Elles se prirent dans les bras puis revinrent devant les jury une fois le moment des pleurs passé.

-**Donc maintenant qu'on est toute calmé, la troisième épreuve peut commencer.** Annonça Regina, dont la voix s'était adoucis.

Pour la troisième épreuve, elles durent prouvé leur qualité en temps que cuisinière. Bien sûr, Emma avait faillit faire brûler la cuisine de sa petite amie qui ne lui dit rien encore bien sonné par ce qu'elle lui avait dit à la seconde épreuve. Ruby avait donc finit bien avant Emma et avait remporté la troisième épreuve. Pour la quatrième épreuve, celle de Belle, elles durent faire preuve de beauté intérieur. Belle ne leur avait pas dit comment faire mais Emma avait trouvé une solution. Elle avait annoncé que suite à l'annonce de Ruby durant la seconde épreuve, elle laisserait aussi son point de la quatrième épreuve à son amie. Ruby en fut très touché et donc elles se retrouvèrent exeko.

-**Pour la cinquième et dernière épreuve, vous devrez supporter et bien sûr répondre franchement aux questions que je vais vous posé ! Si l'une de vous ne veux pas répondre, elle perdra alors son point. La première qui atteint le totale de 10 points sera déclaré vainqueur.** Expliqua alors Cora, amusée par la tête que faisait le jury ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes.

Ruby et Emma se regardèrent puis regardèrent ensuite Cora, attendant les questions. Seulement, elles ne s'attendaient pas à de telles questions.

-**Première question : Qu'elle est votre position préféré au lit avec votre partenaire.** Sourit Cora, très amusée.

-**Celle des ciseaux.** Annonça Ruby, pas du tout pudique pendant que Belle, elle, rougissait.

-**Celle des sirènes.** Répliqua Emma, oubliant son trouble et son mal être.

-**Un point partout. Deuxième question : Qu'elle est la chose la plus folle que vous ayez faite avec votre partenaire ?**

-**Bondage.** Annonça de nouveau Ruby, un fin sourire coquin sur les lèvres en regardant Belle.

-**Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.** Annonça ensuite Emma, qui avait vu le regard noir de Regina.

-**Façon, tout le monde sait que vous faites tout le tripe du bondage et du sado masochisme.** Rigola Cora.

-**MÈRE !** S'exclama Regina, devenant très rouge, tout comme Emma.

-**Donc, Ruby est à deux points tandis qu'Emma est à un point.** Récapitula Snow, rouge elle aussi.

-**Troisième question : Combien de partenaire avait vous eu ?**

-**Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.** Annonça Ruby, gênée.

-**J'en ai eu 20.** Répondit Emma, souriant à Regina.

En effet, Regina était au courant du passé d'Emma et n'en était pas du tout énervé ou choqué. Elle avait confiance en sa petite amie.

-**Très bien, Vous êtes à 2 toutes les deux. Quatrième question : Combien de fois par jour, faites vous l'amour avec votre partenaire ?** Sourit Cora, rentrant dans les détails.

-**3 fois par jours.** Avoua Emma, bien trop vite au goûts de sa compagne.

-**5 Fois par jours.** Avoua Ruby, rouge comme Belle.

-**Vous êtes des lapines en vrai.** Annonça, très amusée, Cora.

-**CORA !** S'exclama, cette fois-ci, Belle.

-**Donc vous avez 3 chacune. Cinquième question : Vous êtes plutôt clitoridienne ou vaginale ?** Cora rigolait d'avance à la réponse des deux femmes.

-**Je ne répondrais pas à cette question !** S'exclama, rouge pivoine, Ruby.

-**Je suis vaginale.** Répondit Emma, oubliant de nouveau son mal être.

-**Très bien, Emma est à 4 tandis que Ruby est à 3. Sixième question, elle compte double : Est-ce-que vous utilisé des objets aux lits et dire quel types d'objet.** Cora avait du mal à éclater de rire devant le visage rouge pivoine des deux victimes.

-**Oui, on en utilise. Pour le type d'objet, on utilise des godes ceintures, des godes normaux ainsi que des menottes, des fouets, etc …** Avoua Emma, rougissante.

-**Je l'avais dit qu'elles partent dans le tripe du sado maso !** S'exclama Cora.

-**MÈRE !** Rugit Regina, bien plus rouge tout comme Snow.

-**Nous on utilise des menottes aussi mais aussi des godes michets ainsi que des œufs vibrants.** Annonça Ruby.

-**Très bien, Emma a 6 tandis que Ruby est à 5. Sixième question qui compte double aussi : Quel est votre fantasme et est-ce-que vous l'avez déjà fait avec votre partenaire ?**

-**Mon fantasme c'est de le faire dans une piscine et oui, nous l'avons déjà fait.** Annonça Ruby.

-**Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.** Répondit Emma devant le regard de Regina qui voulait dire "oui t'as plutôt intérêt".

-**C'est bizarre mais je vous ai déjà vu dans la forêt une fois.** Sourit Cora.

-**CORA !** S'exclama cette fois-ci Snow, ne voulant pas en savoir autant sur sa fille.

-**Donc Emma est à 6 et Ruby est à 7. Septième question qui compte double aussi : Avez-vous déjà couché dans des lieux publiques ? Si oui, où et à quand ?**

**-Oui, On as déjà fait ça dans la bibliothèque. C'était hier soir.** Annonça Emma. Regina devint rouge pivoine de nouveau.

-**Je ne répondrais pas.** Annonça alors Ruby.

-**Très bien, Emma est à 8 et Ruby est à 7. Huitième question qui compte double également : Vous êtes vous déjà envoyer des Sextos ?**

-**Oui.** Annonça Ruby.

-**Je ne répondrais pas.** Annonça Emma, voyant encore le visage de sa petite amie.

-**Très bien, Emma est toujours a 8 tandis que Rubis est à 9. Neuvième question qui ne compte pas double : Vous faites toujours des préliminaires ?**

-**Oui.** Annonça Emma.

-**Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.** Annonça Ruby.

La gêne avait disparut des deux jeunes femmes puisqu'elles étaient à deux doigts d'être vainqueurs. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas du jury. Snow allait sans doute s'évanouir à la fin tandis que Regina et Belle allait sans doute devenir des tomates. Seule Cora et Granny prenait plaisir à ce petit test.

-**Bien, vous êtes à égalité. Voici la dernière question, elle compte un point : Est-ce-que votre partenaire vous as déjà plaquer contre un mur et pénétré avec un objet ou ces propres doigts ?**

Ruby regarda Belle, elle hésitait à répondre tandis qu'Emma fit la même chose. Belle regarda tendrement Ruby et lui fit un discret signe de tête. Ruby sourit amoureusement.

-**Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.** Annonça la louve.

-**Et toi Emma ?** Insista Cora, le sourire aux lèvres.

Emma hésité beaucoup. Elle observa le visage de sa belle qui se fit doux. Elle retrouva alors le sourire et regarda tout le jury avant de répondre.

-**Oui, elle me l'as déjà fais.** Annonça Emma, la voix pleine de sous entendus, en regardant Regina dans les yeux.

A ces mots, Granny et Cora explosèrent de rire pendant que Snow s'évanouit ne tenant plus. Regina et Belle se levèrent et elles dirent en même temps.

-**Emma est vainqueur ! Elle est donc la meilleure petite amie !**

A cette annonce, Ruby prit dans ces bras la blonde, lui intimant des félicitations, rendu par Emma avant de se séparé. Regina et Belle avancèrent vers leur petites amies respectives et les embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Voici comment termine alors la plus grosse dispute entre la belle louve et le chevalier servant.

_**Voili voiloù pour cette OS que j'ai eu du mal à écrire tellement j'étais pliée de rire x) Breeef, désolé pour certain mot cru mais vous connaissez Cora x)**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Pour le prochain OS : J'avais l'idée de faire un nouveau Facebook, me faudrait juste vos idées des conversations et bien sûr des couples ;) Pas de OutlawQueen, de CaptainSwan ou de Rumpbelle ! x)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire :)

**OS Numéro 13 : Des shippers inimaginables sur Facebook !**

**Emma Swan** as écrit sur le mur de **Regina Mills** : " J'ai vu quelque chose d'inimaginable en sortant du bureau ! "

**Emma Swan**, **Mary Margaret Blanchard**, **David Nolan** et** Killian Jones** aiment ça.

**Regina Mills** : Mon cœur, tu est juste à coté de moi -_- Je vois que ton addiction a Facebook est irréversible...

**Cora Mills** : Que c'est dommage pour toi, ma chère. Surtout qu'a cause de ça, elle n'est plus aussi sauvage au lit hein :P

**Regina Mills** : MÈRE ! Ce n'est pas le sujet !

**Emma Swan** : Surtout que ce que j'ai vu te concerne, Cora !

**Cora Mills** : Comment ça ? O_o

**Emma Swan** : J'ai envie de vomir juste à y pensée...

**Mr Gold** : Bah n'y pense pas -_-

**Emma Swan** : On t'as pas sonné, Rumple ! C'est a cause de toi et de Cora que j'ai des visions plus que dégoutante dans la tête ! :(

**Regina Mills** : Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire par la, Emma ? O_o

**Mr Gold** : Oh c'est pas vrai !

**Cora Mills** : Elle bluff !

**Emma Swan** : Ah oui ? Alors tu n'étais pas dans la forêt en train de rouler des pelles à Rumple ?

**Regina Mills** : Je crois que je vais vomir !

**Emma Swan** : Bébé, vomis pas sur mon jean hein ! Je sais que c'est la première chose sur laquelle tu peut vomir mais quand même !

**Ruby Lucas** : La première chose sur laquelle elle peut vomir ? :P

**Emma Swan** : Toi et ton esprit tordu -_- Elle est sur mes genoux -_-

**Belle** : La tête ou autre chose ? :P

**Emma Swan** : C'est pas vrai, Rub' ! Tu as converti ta petite amie à ta perversité !

**Belle** : Elle n'as eu besoin de me convertir, je le suis déjà de nature ;)

**Emma Swan** : Alors tu le cachait très bien !

**Ruby Lucas** : La n'est pas la question ! Ta femme est parti vomir qu'elle commente plus ? :O

**Emma Swan** : Non, elle est en mode choquée :-/

**Ruby Lucas** : En mode choquée ? :O

**Emma Swan** : Oui, elle s'est assise sur mes genoux pour ne plus avoir de nausée et maintenant, elle a son visage enfoui dans mon cou en mode grave choquée !

**Regina Mills** : Je ne suis pas en mode "choquée" comme tu le dis, Emma ! Et ne dit pas un mot de plus sur ce que je suis en train de faire à ce couple de dépravé !

**Belle** : Elle est en train de faire quoi ?! :D

**Ruby Lucas** : Nous ?! Un couple de dépravé ?! C'est pas ma mère qui s'envoi en l'air avec le "Dark One " !

**Emma Swan** : D'ailleurs, ils se sont déconnecté... C'est comme si je sais ce qu'ils sont en train de faire … "Beurk"

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Emma. Nous l'est auront un jour, nous l'est auront !

**Emma Swan** : Maman qui bloque sur la pub de la MAF -_-

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Aurore Sleeping** dit " Le nom du couple Regina/Emma s'est "SwanQueen" mais le nom du couple Cora/Rumplestilskin s'est quoi ? "

**Mulan Warrior** , **Prince Philipp**, **Emma Swan** , **Regina Mills** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Cora Mills** : Nous ne sommes PAS ensemble !

**Mr Gold** : Ce n'est qu'une histoire de plaisirs !

**Emma Swan** : Vous trompez personne vous savez ?!

**Aurore Sleeping** : Toute la ville est traumatisé de vous voir dans des positions très … compromettantes à tout bout de champ !

**Mulan Warrior** : Encore avant-hier, Aurore et moi-même, nous vous avons vu dans le parc de jeu ! -_-

**Prince Philipp** : Et hier, avec, le prince James, nous vous avons vu dans les toilettes du Granny's Diner !

**Granny** : DANS MON RESTAURANT ?!

**Cora Mills** : D'ailleurs, vos installations sont défectueuses.

**Ruby Lucas** : Sa je confirme !

**Granny** : Ruby, n'en rajoute pas !

**Belle** : Bref, ce n'est PAS la question ! Puisque Cora est la reine de cœur et que Rumple c'est … Rumple. Je propose le nom " GoldenHeart"

**Mr Gold** : Sa sonne bien ^^

**Emma Swan** : Ne lui lèche pas les bottes, Rumple ! Elle ne te reprendra pas ! -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : C'est une merveilleuse idée ma puce ! 3

**Belle** : Merci mon Amour ! 3

**Regina Mills** : Sa sonne bien, bien jouer, Miss French. Dans tout les cas, nous devons trouvé un nom aussi pour notre couple de dépravé !

**Ruby Lucas** : ON N'EST PAS DES DÉPRAVÉ !

**Belle** : J'y est déjà réfléchis et je propose "RedBeauty" !

**Aurore Sleeping** : D'ailleurs pourquoi SwanQueen pour Emma et Regina ?

**Mulan Warrior** : Parce que "Swan" vient du nom de famille d'Emma et que "Queen" vient du titre de Regina ! ^^

**Aurore Sleeping** : Ah et donc, "RedBeauty" c'est la contraction de "Red" parce que dans la forêt enchanté, Ruby est le petit chaperon rouge et que "Beauty" est le prénom en anglais de Belle !

**Regina Mills** : Elle n'est pas aussi débile à ce que je constate ! 0:)

**Mulan Warrior** : COMMENT OSEZ VOUS TRAITER MA PRINCESSE AINSI ?!

**Regina Mills** : Tout doux le guerrier ! Votre " princesse" ici présente est justement qu'une "Princesse". Moi, je suis une REINE !

**Zelena Mills** : Une reine de quoi ? De mon *** !

**Regina Mills** : COUCHER L'ALGUE !

**Zelena Mills** : Je te HAIS !

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Aurore Sleeping** et **Prince Philipp** ne sont plus "En couple"

50 Personnes aiment ça.

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : QUOI ?!

**David Nolan** : Que c'est-il passé, Philipp ? :O

**Aurore Sleeping** : Nous n'étions plus d'accord sur certain point.

**Mulan** aime ça.

**Prince Philipp** : Oui, voilà, c'est ça..

**Regina Mills** : Dites plutôt qu'une certaine guerrière était entre vous 0:)

**Emma Swan** : Tu connaît le tact, bébé ? -_-

**Regina Mills** : Oui, c'Est-ce que je te fais le soir pendant nos moments trèèèèès intime ! ;)

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Euh, Emma … Elle est sobre, Regina là ? :O

**Emma Swan** : Oui malheureusement -_-

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Pourquoi malheureusement ? :O

**Emma Swan** : Elle est avec sa mère aussi …

**Cora Mills** : Tout à fait ^^

**Regina Mills** : Emma, je ne suis pas avec ma mère.

**Emma Swan** : HEIN ?!

**Regina Mills** : MÈRE ! Arrête de craker mon compte !

**Cora Mills** : Euh, ce n'est pas moi ! :O

**Cora Mills** : Si si c'est moi ! :D

**Regina Mills** : Je rêve -_-

**Henry Mills** : Je confirme, Nana est avec moi là ! :O

**Emma Swan** : Alors qui s'amuse à craker les comptes de Regina et Cora ?! :O

**Belle** : JE SAIS QUI SA PEUT ÊTRE !

**Regina Mills** : Oui, moi aussi !

**Belle** : RUMPLE !

**Regina Mills** : L'ALGUE !

**Regina Mills** et **Belle** : HEIN ?!

**Zelena Mills** : Pour une fois, je ne suis pas dans le coup !

**Mr Gold** : De même !

**Henry Mills** : Alors qui sa peut bien être ?! :O

**Aurore Sleeping** : Dites, que vos histoires soient aussi intéressante que ça, pourquoi les faires sur mon mur ?! ….

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Elle a raison …

**David Nolan** aime ça.

**Regina Mills** : Oh tu t'est reconnu, l'Algue ! 0:D

**Zelena Mills** : MAIS JE VAIS …

**Regina Mills** : Tu va faire quoi ? "M'Anéantir" ? Haha laisse moi rire ! Va plutôt faire tes devoirs d'Algue et enlever les bactéries sur la peau de Rumple ! Il ressemble assez à un crapaud pour que tu le confonde avec un vrai ! ^^

**Mr Gold** : ELLE EST MORTE !

**Emma Swan** : RUMPLE, TU TOUCHE A MA COPINE ET C'EST TOI QUI EST MORT !

**Regina Mills** : Et sa va loin quand même :O

**Cora Mills** : Vraiment, ma chère ?! Dire que Rumple ressemble à un crapaud ?!

**Regina Mills** : Oui, je le dis et en plus, toi, avec tes aires, tu ressemble à une vieille sorcière toute ridées ! :D

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Oula...

**Cora Mills** : JE VAIS ME L'AS FAIRE !

**Regina Mills** : C'est la vraie cette fois ! Avis à ma mère et Rumple, je ne suis PAS coupable des commentaires ! Mais bon, venez, vous aller être servis par l'EVIL QUEEN !

**Emma Swan** : Ouais, la c'est elle -_-

**Aurore Sleeping** : DÉGAGEZ DE MON MUR SI C'EST POUR LE POLLUER !

**Mulan** as aimer ça.

**Prince Philipp** : C'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! :O

**Aurore Sleeping** : JE M'ÉNERVE SI JE VEUX !

**Mulan** : Aurore, calme toi.

**Aurore Sleeping** : D'accord.

**Prince Philipp** : ….

**Regina Mills** : Je vois que l'inconnu qui as cracker mon mur avait raison, elle est bien entre vous deux !

**Cora Mills** : L'inconnu à un nom !

**Emma Swan** : C'est moi qui l'est trouver !

**Aurore Sleeping** : Aller vous pendre …

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Henry Mills** as écrit sur le mur de** Emma Swan** : "Alors vous avez trouver qui a hacker le mur de maman ?! "

**Emma Swan** et **Regina Mills** aiment ça.

**Emma Swan** : On croyait …

**Regina Mills** : Mais ce n'est pas lui... A mon grand regret … -_-

**Killian Jones** : C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que vous me faites confiance -_-

**Emma Swan** : On ne te fait pas confiance ! -_-

**Regina Mills** : Mon cœur, c'était du sarcasme ^^'

**Emma Swan** : Je me disais aussi ^^'

**Killian Jones** : Quoi qu'il en soit, qui as Hacker le compte de Sa Majesté ?

**Regina Mills** : Heureuse que vous accepter ma supériorité, Captain ! :D

**Emma Swan** : Tout le monde est au dessus de Hook ! :D

**Ariel** : Même les pandas! :3

**Regina Mills** : Sauf les Algues … 0:)

**Zelena Mills** : JE TE HAIS !

**Regina Mills** : Ah elle s'est reconnu 0:)

**Zelena Mills** : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ALGUE et je suis aussi supérieur à Hook !

**Emma Swan** : Zelena, tu est trop susceptible -_-

**Cora Mills** : C'est ma fille quoi ! -_-

**Zelena Mills** : JE SUIS LA MECHANTE SORCIERE DE L'OUEST !

**Regina Mills** : JE SUIS L'EVIL QUEEN DE LA FORÊT ENCHANTE !

**Cora Mills** : JE SUIS LA REINE DE CŒUR !

**Killian Jones** : La team débilus à parler -_-

**Ruby Lucas** : Et moi je suis le petit chaperon rouge ! :D

**Emma Swan** : C'est pas possible, il ne tient pas à sa vie -_-

**Zelena Mills** : JE VAIS …

**Regina Mills** : TE FAIRE …

**Cora Mills** : LA PEAU !

**Emma Swan** : A croire qu'elles sont quand même reliés entre mère et filles x)

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Cora Mills** a publié une Vidéo.

**Regina Mills** : QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE SA ?!

**Emma Swan** : Je vais aller me cacher et plus jamais me montrer...

**Mr Gold** : C'est inapproprié de faire ça, Cora ! :D

**Emma Swan** : Alors pourquoi tu met un smiley comme ça ? -_-

**Killian Jones** : J'aurais mieux fais de ne pas venir voir ça...

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Je suis d'accord avec Hook...

**Regina Mills** : La psychopathe est animaux et le bébé manchot, fermez la !

**Killian Jones** et **Mary Margaret Blanchard** : HEY !

**Regina Mills** : Mère ! Pourquoi avoir mis … CA ! Sur Facebook ?!

**Cora Mills** : Pour vous embêter ? :3

**Emma Swan** : Cora.. Tu aime les pommes ?!

**Cora Mills** : Euh oui, pourquoi ?!

**Emma Swan** : Je vais alors coupé ton arbre que tu cache dans ta crypte !

**Cora Mills** : Comment tu sait sa toi ?!

**Killian Jones** : Comment un arbre peut-il vivre sous terre ? :O

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Par magie, évidemment ! -_-

**Emma Swan** : Le problème s'est pas comment je sais ça, c'est que je le sais, c'est tout. Alors ?! Tu enlève la vidéo ou je viens avec une tronçonneuse pour te le couper ?

**Regina Mills** : Elle ne plaisante pas x)

**Cora Mills** : …. D'accord … J'enlève la vidéo de vos cris pendant vos ébats ….

**Cora Mills** a supprimer une vidéo.

**Emma Swan** : Merci Cora ! Mais est-ce-que tu était obligé de mentionner cela dans ton commentaire ? -_-

**Cora Mills** : Bah sa change rien si ?

**Emma Swan** : Si …

**Peter Pan** : Wahou, Majesté ! Je ne pensais pas que vous le faisiez dans l'aiguë ! !D

**Zelena Mills** : Vidéo DOSSIER, la pseudo reine ! :D

**Emma Swan** : Voilà pourquoi, je disais ça ….

**Regina Mills** : Je vais te faire la PEAU, l'Algue !

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Killian Jones** as écrit sur le mur de **Ruby Lucas** : " Et dit, il y aurait de la place pour un mec viril dans vos ébats ? :D "

**Belle** : Un mec Viril ? TOI ? HAHAHAH ! x)

**Ruby Lucas** : Hook, tu est un mec qui met de l'Eye-liner et du mascara -_-

**Belle** : Et de toute façon, Ruby s'en sort déjà très bien toute seule ;)

**Killian Jones** : Mais justement, jeune demoiselle, je pourrais vous apprendre quelques trucs ;)

**Ruby Lucas** : Non, merci, je connais nettement plus de chose que toi ! ^^

**Belle** : Sa je confirme *.*

**Emma Swan** : Après avoir renoncé à moi, il vient emmerder mes amies -_- C'est lamentable.

**Regina Mills** : D'un coté, vu ce qu'il as prit la dernière fois, heureusement pour lui qu'il a renoncé à toi :)

**Emma Swan** : De toute façon, je suis déjà toute à vous, Ma Reine ! :3

**Cora Mills** : Vous savez avec qui il irait bien Hook ?! :D Avec Robin Hood ! :D

**Killian Jones** : Avec ce voleur ? Cet incapable ? Plutôt mourir !

**Robin Hood** : Je suis d'accord avec le pirate !

**Killian Jones** : Qui tu traite de pirate, l'homme des bois ?!

**Robin Hood** : Je suis peut être un "homme des bois" mais je suis honnête malgré que je sois un voleur alors que toi, tu n'est qu'un vulgaire pilleur !

**Killian Jones** : Je vais me le faire.

**Ruby Lucas** : AH ENFIN TU ASSUME TON HOMOSEXUALITÉ !

**Killian Jones** : QUOI ?!

**Emma Swan** : Bah oui, " Je vais me le faire; " Désolé mais c'est très GAY ! :D

**Killian Jones** : Mais ta magnifique reine le dit aussi et tu lui dit jamais que sa fait GAY !

**Regina Mills** : Je suis en couple avec UNE FEMME et je suis UNE FEMME ! -_-

**David Nolan** : Hook est Gay ?! :O

**Emma Swan** : YEP !

**Regina Mills** : Au moins, il se divertira avec le voleur !

**David Nolan** : Bravo pour ton coming-out, pirate !

**Killian Jones** : MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

**Robin Hood** : Personne n'y crois avec ton mascara et ton Eye-liner !

**Killian Jones** : Vient me voir ! On va réglé ça !

**Robin Hood** : C'est quand tu veut !

**Emma Swan** : Je vais gerbé …

**David Nolan** : Au moins, il sera trop occupé à flirter avec Hood pour te tourner autour ^^

**Regina Mills** : Ecoute, ce que te dit ton père si charmant, bébé ! ;)

**David Nolan** : Merci, Regina ^^

**Emma Swan** : Ce n'était pas un compliment, papa -_-

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Regina Mills** a publié une vidéo.

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE SA ?

**Regina Mills** : Une vidéo 0:)

**Emma Swan** : je rêve où on voit Maman en train de faire le ménage tout en essayant de tuer un oiseau à coup de balet ?! :O

**David Nolan** : Mais Snow, comment tu as pu faire ça ?! :O

**Regina Mills** : Qui l'aurez cru ? Il y a une partie sombre chez notre chère Snow White 0:)

**Leroy** : Ah oui, c'était pas bien beau à voir cette époque ….

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Je n'étais pas MOI-MÊME !

**Emma Swan** : C'est pour ça que tu as viré psychopathe niveaux animaux de la forêt ! C'est pour te racheter de ce que tu leur a fait !

**David Nolan** : Qui aurait cru que ma femme était aussi violente...

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : JE N'ÉTAIS PAS MOI-MÊME ! J'ETAIS SOUS L'EMPRISE D'UN SORT !

**Mr Gold** : Je confirme. Charmant, elle est devenu comme ça après avoir bu ma potion pour oblié son véritable amour. Elle n'était pas elle-même.

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : A voilà une personne qui est juste !

**David Nolan** : Je suis désolé Snow …

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : Ce n'est pas grave, Charmant.

**Regina Mills** : Aller vous bécoté ailleur que sur mon MUR !

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Emma Swan** a publié une nouvelle photo de profil.

**Ruby Lucas** : Vous êtes toutes mimi ! :3

**Belle** : très jolie photo ! :3

**Cora Mills** : Sa fait plaisir que ma fille soit heureuse ! *.*

**Zelena Mills** : J'ai envie de vomir …

**Regina Mills** : Dégage de ce post, Zelena !

**Zelena Mills** : Whouu, la pseudo reine se rebelle ?! 0:)

**Emma Mills** : PAS ICI ! SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS CREPER LE CHIGNON ALLER SUR VOS MURS !

**Mary Margaret Blanchard**, **Ruby Lucas**, **Belle**, **David Nolan** et 50 personnes ont aimé ça.

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

**Regina Mills** a lu dans _EvilMagasine_ : " Comment faire une malédiction parfaite et avoir une fin heureuse pour toujours" .

**Cora Mills**, **Mr Gold**, **Peter Pan**, **Killian Jones**, **Zelena Mills** et 1000 personnes aiment ça.

**Mary Margaret Blanchard** : David, nous devons surveillez 1000 personnes inconnues..

**David Nolan** : Mais comment on va faire ? Mille sa fait un peu beaucoup :(

_SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ_

Message privé de **Regina Mills** à **Emma Swan** :

**Regina Mills** : je t'aime !

**Emma Swan** : Moi aussi je t'aime !

**Regina Mills** : Je me disais que comme on peut pas être tranquille. On pourrait faire de cette conversation anodine, une conversation beaucoup plus chaude ;)

**Emma Swan** : Oui, on pourrait ;)

**Regina Mills** as envoyer une photo.

**Emma Swan** : Très chaud en effet *.*

**Regina Mills** : Il fait tellement chaud, Emma !

**Emma Swan** : Je peux aussi faire monter la chaleur ;)

**Regina Mills** : Comment ? 0:)

**Emma Swan** as envoyer une photo.

**Regina Mills** : A oui, je vois._ *Se mort la lèvre*_

**Cora Mills** : Bah dit donc vous êtes vraiment en manque vous deux ! :D

**Regina Mills** : MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

**Emma Swan** : 'Gina, dit moi qu'elle n'as pas vu les photos...

**Cora Mills** : Bien sûr que si je l'est ai vu et je ne suis pas la seule ^^

**Regina Mills** : Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire ?

**Cora Mills** : Quand tu veut faire une conversation, ma chère, ne fait pas une conversation publique ! x)

**Emma Swan** : Bébé, tu n'est pas doué en informatique ….

_**Voilà pour cette OS ! Désolé du léger retard mais il était assez long à faire ^^ Reviews please ?!**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Pour le prochain OS : Laissez parler votre imagination ! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**** : **Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ! Rien ne m'appartient ! ;)

**OS Numéro 14 : ****Thanksgiving où quand la famille se réunit !**

En ce grand jour de Thanksgiving, la famille Charmant avant invité tout le reste de la famille a dîner pour fêter cette fête familiale ensemble. Quand, je dis tous, c'est VRAIMENT tous ! En effet, nous étions a peine 19 heures quand le calvaire du couple royale commença. Emma était sous la douche, se préparant en se mettant sur son trente et un pour la venue de sa reine. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Emma et Regina sortaient ensemble. Au début, bien que leur relation n'étais basé que sur le sexe, après une de leur dispute assez musclé, Regina s'était jeter littéralement sur la sauveuse et depuis ce jour là, elles étaient inséparable. Pour parler de la réaction des parents d'Emma, dirent que c'étais spectaculaire était un belle euphémisme. En effet, Snow étaient arrivé chez la brune sans prévenir - pour une fois - et avait trouvé notre couple préféré en pleine action sur le bureau du maire. Emma, devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, dû se rhabillé, sous les gémissements de protestation de la reine. Quand a celle-ci, elle avait prodigué plusieurs menaces à l'encontre de son ancienne belle-fille - devenant maintenant sa belle-mère - comme quoi elle allait faire tomber Leroy amoureux d'elle et ferait aussi tuer Charming. Bien sûr, Emma dût se mettre elles pour ne pas que les menaces de sa bien aimée soient exécuté. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Charming de découvrir, quelques heures plus tard, venant au bureau du maire pour demander des explications à la brune, qu'il l'est trouva, une nouvelle fois , dans une position très intime. Il avait viré rouge - non pas de colère mais de gêne - avait bredouiller un petit " Désolé de vous déranger" avant e s'effondrer par terre sous le choc. Emma se rappellera toute sa vie le visage de sa petite amie : une lueur d'exaspération dans le regard et ces traits étaient tiré par l'amusement. Bref, une annonce de leur couple trèès mouvementé. Donc, comme je le disais, Emma sortait de sa douche, vêtue d'une simple serviette autour d'elle. Elle se prépara pendant que sa mère alla ouvrir la porte qui venait de sonné. Regina et Henry, un sourire franc sur le visage, étaient sur le bas de la porte. Snow s'écarta pour laisser l'ancienne Evil Queen ainsi que son petit fils entré dans la maison. Mais au moment de fermer la porte, elle fut surprise de voir se glissé à l'intérieur de la maison, Cora Mills, la mère de Regina. A cette constations, Charming se mit en garde et Snow se retourna vers la brune.

-**Tu l'as emmené aussi ?!** S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux noirs de colère.

-**Tu ne savais pas que j'étais aussi bien pour la présence du couple royale !** Rigola Cora, s'asseyant sur le sofa.

-**Ce que tu vient de dire ne tient pas la route !** S'indigna Snow, comme une fillette de 9 ans.

-**Je ne t'est pas dit mais fait attention en refermant la porte !** S'indigna à son tour Cora, voyant une tête blonde sortir de l'entrebâillement, les traits du visage tiré par le mécontentement.

Snow n'en cru pas ces yeux, qui s'arrondirent comme des billes, de même que Regina, Charming et Henry quand ils virent devant la porte d'entré, la plus âgée des enfants de Cora, Zelena Mills. Celle-ci entra dans l'appartement - profitant de la non réaction de la princesse blanche - et posa ces yeux sur sa demi-sœur. Ce fut alors une magnifique bataille de " Je te regarde avec des yeux noirs que tu me renvoie " qui s'annonça pour les deux rivales.

-**Mère, comment à tu pus inviter cette Algue pour Thanksgiving ?! **S'indigna la reine, l'air hautaine.

-**Tu sais ce qu'elle va te faire l'Algue, la pseudo reine ?!** Menaça la sorcière verte, se rapprochant de sa rivale.

-**Non, mais tu va me le dire, l'Algue !** Sourit méchamment Regina.

-**Mesdames ce n'est pas le moment pour vous crêpez le chignon. **Essaya Charming mais il ne reçus que des regards noirs.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici ?** Demanda la voix d'Emma, que Regina reconnut de suite.

Puis, la reine quitta son ennemie jurée des yeux pour tomber dans ceux de sa petite amie. Elle fut sans voix devant la beauté de celle-ci, vêtue d'une robe rouge en soie, avec une paires de collants noires assorti d'une paire de bottes noires vernies. Zelena leva les yeux au ciel, remarquant que sa sœur ne lui donner plus aucune attention et alla sur le sofa à coté de sa mère. Cora regarda sa première fille, amusé de voir sa réaction d'enfant de cinq ans et reposa ensuite son regard sur le couple Swan Queen.

-**Ma chère, ferme la bouche sinon tu risque de gobé une mouche.** S'amusa la sorcière, regardant Regina.

Elle se fit gratifié d'un regard noir de la part de sa belle-fille ainsi que de sa fille. Elle leur sourire en retour. Henry s'approcha de son grand père et lui proposa une partie de jeu vidéo pour faire passer le temps. Les deux hommes de la maison, étant occupé à leur jeu, ce fut Emma et Regina qui ouvrit la porte d'entré quand celle-ci sonna. Que ne fut-elle pas la surprise de Regina quand Mr Gold ainsi que Neal se trouvèrent derrière la porte. Le jeune homme ainsi que l'ancienne reine se gratifièrent d'un regard noir surtout quand Neal égara ces yeux - un peu trop longtemps au goûts de Regina - sur le corps de SA petite amie. Emma s'écarta - forçant ainsi Regina a s'écarté elle aussi - pour laisser passer le père et le fils. Ils firent un bref bonjour de la main à l'assemblé quand Cora remarqua la présence de son ancien amant.

**-Qui l'as inviter ?** Demanda-t-elle, inquisitrice, son regard dérivant entre Snow et Charming.

-**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !** S'exclama le Dark one, l'air hautain, comme à son habitude.

-**Je vais me répéter une dernière fois : QUI l'AS INVITER ?!** Hurla-t-elle cette fois-ci.

Snow n'osa pas répondre mais Cora vit, à son regard, que c'était elle. Elle s'approcha donc de la jeune femme, l'air dangereuse.

-**C'est une fête de famille, Cora !** Cria-t-elle, pour montrer à la sorcière qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle.

-**Je m'en tape que ce soit une fête de famille, Snow ! Il ne doit pas être ici ! **S'exclama la sorcière, rouge de colère.

-**Avoue que si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit ici, c'est parce que tu l'aime encore.** Sourit, malicieusement, Snow.

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase à l'oreille de la sorcière, faisant ce tendre cette dernière. Snow partit ouvrir de nouveau la porte, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, quand celle-ci se mit à sonné de nouveau. Ce fut au tour de Belle et Ruby d'entré dans la pièce, sous le regard noir du Dark One. En effet, Ruby et Belle s'étaient mise ensemble peu après le divorce de celle-ci avec Rumple. Ruby se mit devant belle, voyant et surtout ressentant la magie du mage noire s'élevé.

-**On utilise pas la magie dans cet appartement !** S'écria Charming, se mettant entre Rumplestilskin et la jeune louve.

-**Cela ne vous concerne en rien, Charming ! Laissez moi corrigé cette bête qui m'as enlevé l'amour de Belle ! **

-**Je ne l'est pas volé ! A croire que tu est devenu très pâle mon pauvre lutin ! Belle est venue à moi en pleure après que tu lui ai dit que votre mariage était basé sur un mensonge ! **Hurla Ruby, ces yeux devenant dangereux et doré.

-**Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais faire quelque chose !** S'écria le lutin, avançant vers Ruby d'un pas dangereux.

-**Comme lui brisé le cœur ? Mon pauvre Rumple, tu est bien naïf !** Se moqua Ruby.

Plus loin, pendant que Rumple et Ruby se disputaient et que Charming essayé tant bien que mal de retenir le Dark one, Regina et Emma, qui était en train de s'embrasser tranquillement profitant que personne ne vienne les embêter, furent justement interrompu par l'ex d'Emma. Regina se tourna vers lui, les yeux noirs.

-**Que voulez vous Monsieur Cassidy ?** Demanda la reine d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

-**Parlez à Emma. Seul à Seul.** Avait-il précisé, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-**Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit à même de vous parlez, Neal. **Sourit méchamment la reine.

-**Vous êtes encore la même qu'avant. Toujours l'Evil Queen ! Emma ne peut pas vous aimez ! Elle est gentille et vous, vous êtes cruel !** S'emporta le jeune homme.

Puis, comme c'étais venu, il ne vis pas le coup de point arrivé, s'écrasant par terre. Soudain, toute les disputes autour cessèrent et tous se retourna vers Emma, le point levé et Neal à terre se tenant la joue. Le temps que l'observation cesse et voilà toute les disputes qui reviennent. Emma en profita pour relevé son ex, le prenant par le col de sa chemise.

-**Je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton ! C'est une reine et tu lui doit le respect ! Personne ne parle comme ça à MA petite amie ! **Emma avait prononcer cela très bas, ce qui fit frissonné Neal.

-**Allons, Emma, laisse le ! **S'exclama sa mère.

-**Oui, ma puce, elle as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.** Lui dit Regina, prenant sa petite amie dans ces bras.

Mais alors qu'Emma était bien dans les bras de sa petite amie, elles furent de nouveau interrompu mais cette fois-ci pas par la même personne.

-**la pseudo reine et la sauveuse qui se font des mamours. C'en est écœurant. **Cracha Zelena, toujours sur le sofa en compagnie de sa mère.

-**Adieu, ma pauvre fille. **Soupira Cora, se levant du canapé quand elle vit sa seconde fille arrivé telle une furie.

-**Et toi avec le Dark one, tu croit que c'est mieux ?** S'exclama Regina, hors d'elle. lle.

-**Tu as coucher avec Rumple ?!** S'exclama, aussi Cora, en colère.

-**Je n'est PAS couché avec lui ! On s'est juste embrassé et je ne te permet pas de me juger ! Tu as toujours tous eu alors que moi, je n'est jamais rien eu ! Tu n'est qu'une pseudo reine, Regina !** Ricana Zelena, se rapprochant de sa sœur.

-**Ne parle pas à ta sœur comme ça ! **Cria Cora, venant entre Regina et Zelena.

-**Ne me dit pas que ce que Snow t'as dit est vrai ! Sérieux, c'est Rumplestilskin quoi !** Dit Zelena, choquée.

-**Je ne te permet pas, Zelena !** s'emporta Rumple, ayant entendu la dispute qui se déroulait à coté de lui.

Ruby en profita pour rejoindre sa petite amie et l'embrassa sous le sourire de celle-ci. Belle se colla alors contre la louve tout en écoutant et en se distrayant de la dispute.

-**Oh toi ferme là ! **S'exclamèrent Cora et Zelena en même temps à l'attention du Dark One.

Alors que la dispute devenait le petit jeu préféré entre tout ce petit monde, Regina s'approcha de sa petite amie, qui était morte de rire devant la dispute enfantine de sa belle mère et de sa belle sœur contre le Dark One. Elle se faufila derrière elle et encercla sa taille de ces bras. Emma sourit et se cola à sa petite amie, se laissant bercer par cette étreinte chaude. Ruby et Belle s'invitèrent, elles aussi, à coté du couple puis se regarda et éclatèrent de rire ensemble tout en observant les autres personnes dans la pièce : Snow était dépité devant la tournure que prenait ce repas de famille, Charming essayait de retenir Zelena et Cora qui voulait en découdre avec le Dark One et Neal qui était assis dans son coin, ruminant sa défaite contre l'ancienne Evil Queen, tout en observant le couple d'un œil noir et envieux pour Regina. Soudain, alors que Snow croyait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, on sonna de nouveau à la porte. Elle alla ouvrit et cru s'évanouir en voyant qui était derrière la porte : Killian Jones !

-**Oh c'est pas vrai !** Jura-t-elle, sous les yeux confus du capitaine.

-**Ravie de te revoir aussi, Snow.** Fit-il, un peu vexé.

-**Entre, Killian.** Soupira-t-elle, dépitée.

Le pirate entra et comprit le comportement de Snow en voyant ce qui se passait dans l'appartement. Il vit alors le crocodile a peine retenu par un Charming à bout de nerf, une Zelena et une Cora voulant à tout prix en découdre avec le ténébreux et qui hurlaient à tous bout de champ et deux couples en fond, morte de rire devant ce spectacle. Mais quand Regina vis le pirate, tout sembla basculé vers le cauchemars pour Snow. L'ancienne Evil Queen s'approcha du pirate mais Snow se mit entre elle et sa proie.

-**Dégage de mon chemin Snow.** Sinow. Siffla la reine entre ces dents.

-**Non. Tu te calme, Regina et ne m'oblige pas à levé le ton !** Siffla la princesse blanche également.

-**Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu me donne des ordres maintenant ?!** S'écria la reine, prise au dépourvu.

-**PUTAIN ! BON MAINTENANT SA SUFFIT VOS DISPUTES ENFANTINE ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMEZ ! **Hurla Snow, faisant taire tout le monde.

Tout le monde l'as regarda comme si elle venait de la planète Mars et leur expression faciale était très marrante. Tous était choquée que la princesse blanche, Snow White, élève la voix comme cela. Elle si douce d'habitude.

-**Premièrement : Cora ! Tu est encore amoureuse du Dark One ! Ne le nie pas !** S'exclama Snow, voyant que la sorcière voulant dire quelque chose. **Ensuite, deuxièmement : Zelena ! Ton envie irrépressible de chercher ta sœur, Regina ici présente, me dit que tu est en manque d'affection et d'attention ! Ne le nie pas non plus ! C'est de famille ou quoi ?!** S'indigna Snow, voyant également que la fille allait faire comme la mère. **Troisièmement : Regina ! Arrête de t'en prendre à tout les exs d'Emma ! Tu sait très bien qu'elle est irrésistiblement amoureuse de toi ! Ne me dit pas que c'est juste à cause de leur regard ! C'est vraiment de famille ma parole ! **Répliqua de suite Snow, voyant qu'également, Regina allait répliquer.** Ensuite, quatrièmement : Rumple ! Tu dit que Ruby a volé l'amour de Belle envers toi mais tu lui as volé toi-même ! Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même ! Je te propose juste de faire le deuil de ton couple et puis c'est tout ! **Le Dark One baissa la tête, honteux. **Et enfin Cinquièmement : Neal ! Arrête de dire que Regina est toujours la même ! Est-ce-que je serais encore vivante après lui avoir dit tout ce que je viens de lui dire ?! Non, je ne crois pas ! Alors ferme la !** Elle se tourna vers Ruby.** Ruby : toi, arrête de chercher le Dark One et profite de ton couple, bon sang ! Et pour finir : Emma ! Met toi un peu plus en travers de Regina et bien sûr aime la comme elle le mérite ! Voilà, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, on peut commencer le dîner !** S'enjoua donc Snow, voyant que tout le monde s'asseyaient sans rien répliqué d'autre.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre pour le plus grand bonheur de Snow. Personne n'avait osé répliquer quelque chose de mal envers quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Emma et Regina profitèrent de leur couple, s'embrassant de temps en temps, très heureuse. Ruby et Belle faisait de même, sous le regard envieux du Dark One mais qui essayé de passé à autre chose. Il se rapprocha donc de Cora pendant ce dîner. Zelena, elle, essayer de parler diplomatiquement avec sa sœur et elles se trouvèrent énormément de point commun. Tandis que Hook et Neal parlaient et rattrapaient le temps de leur coté, ne regardant même plus leur ex respectifs. Oui, se dit Snow, j'ai bien fait d'avoir demander à Leroy de m'apprendre à être un peu plus autoritaire !

_**Voilà ! J'ai bien aimer écrire cet OS et pardonnez moi pour le temps (Je devais le mettre hier soir) mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec Internet -_- et aussi une envie irrépressible de jouer à Pokémon ! :D Hey oué, j'ai 19 ans et je joue encore à Pokémon ! J'en suis même fière ;) ! **_

_**PS : Dans la description de MOI (:D), y a mon compte Facebook , ainsi que Skyrock ;)**_

_**Breeef x) Bisous ! et oubliez pas ma petite Reviews ! :D**_

_**Le prochain OS : Proposeyyyy ! ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Once Upon A Time appartient à ABC ( Sinon, Regina serait déjà dans mon lit ;) ) et les jeux Pokémons à Nintendo et Game Freaks ! Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire. ^^

**Notre de l'auteure** : Déjà ... _DÉSOLÉ DU RETARD DE PUBLICATION_ ! :/ Mais quand Pokémon et les Sims 4 vous tiennent c'est difficile de s'en défaire x) Bref ! Je dois remercier **Camlapro** pour ces reviews et son suivie sur Facebook ! C'est très gentille de ta part :3 Ensuite, pour **Spooky35**8 : Si tu lis bien, certaines épreuves sont compté double dans l'OS ^^' Donc c'est bien Emma qui as gagné :) Sinon, merci pour tes commentaires ! :3 Et pour finir, pour **EvilMel-Evilqueen** : Merciii pour l'idée d'OS que j'ai mélangé avec l'idée de Camlapro pour concocter cet OS ! :) Et pour **tout les autres** : Un grand MERCI a vous pour vos reviews, Follows, et favoris ! Sa me va droit au cœur ;) 3

**OS Numéro 15 : Accident et intervention !**

Nous étions un lundi après-midi. Regina avait laisser Katryn s'occuper de son poste pour la journée tandis qu'Emma, elle, avait laisse son père l'as remplacer. Elles voulaient en profiter de rester un peu seule toute les deux, pour justement être seule. Henry était à l'école et la brune l'avait autorisé à aller manger une glace avec Ruby au Grany's. Notre petit couple favoris était donc dans sa maison, sur le canapé, tranquille devant la télévision. Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, elles ne regardent pas vraiment la télévision, bien plus occupé à s'embrasser et se câliner. Emma était à moitié allongée sur le canapé, les jambes étendus, tandis que Regina s'était faufilé entre ces jambes, s'allongeant donc sur sa compagne. Leurs bouches étaient collées l'une sur l'autre et leur mains se faisaient de plus en plus désireuse. Le baiser, qui était doux, devint soudainement plus fougueux. Emma passa sa main sous le tailleur de sa Reine, caressant la peau de son dos tout en remontant vers le fermoir de son soutient-gorge. Regina sourit dans le baiser à cause de l'impatience de sa petite amie et décida d'en jouer. Elle cassa donc le baiser, planta ces yeux dans les verts émeraudes de la Shérif et, tout en veillant à ne pas briser le contact visuel, elle ouvrit le chemisier de sa belle, souriant de plus en plus. Une fois le vêtement débarrassé du corps de la blonde, Regina sourit de plus belle et laissa Emma faire comme elle, lui enlever son tailleur. Une fois qu'elles furent qu'en soutient-gorge l'une devant l'autre, tout sourire, Regina embrassa le front, puis la joue et finit sur les lèvres de la blonde. Alors qu'elle sentait que sa petite-amie voulait lui dégrafer son sous-vêtement, elle utilisa une habilité effrayante pour se relever, sous les yeux surpris mais aussi frustré de sa compagne. Regina ricana légèrement en voyant Emma soupiré de frustration. La blonde était à présent assise, les jambes à terre et Regina en profitant pour s'agenouiller devant elle, écartant ces jambes pour s'y placer. Elle caressa la poitrine du Shérif par-dessus sous vêtement, puis descendit ces mains sur son ventre tonique. Elle pouvait sentir la blonde frissonner et l'entendre gémir de temps à autre sous les caresses qu'elle lui procuré. Elle posa ensuite ces mains sur la ceinture du jean d'Emma, regardant la blonde dans les yeux avec un sourire séducteur, avant de dériver sur ces cuisses, les caressant à travers le tissus. Emma n'en pouvait déjà plus et la Reine le savait, elle jouait avec ces nerfs et ça, le Shérif en avait conscience également. Mais Emma grogna de frustration quand elle vit Regina se levé et se placer en face d'elle, sur le fauteuil. Elle lui adressa un regard du genre " tu te fou de moi là ! " ce qui fit rire la brune.

-**Tu te fou vraiment de moi en vrai.** S'indigna la sauveuse, boudant.

-**Un peu.** Avoua Regina, l'air séducteur, sans quitter des yeux sa compagne.

Emma grogna de mécontentement, elle n'aimait pas quand la Reine l'allumé et ensuite éteigné le feu juste après. Soudain, Emma sourit en coin : Elle avait une idée. Elle se tourna donc vers sa compagne.

-**J'ai une idée et tu n'as pas le droit de refusé.** Sourit Emma de toute ces dents.

-**Je t'écoute.** Répliqua seulement Regina.

-**Tu sait combien j'adore les jeux pokémon ! Mon idée est donc la suivante : on se dispute un combat l'une contre l'autre et celle qui gagne obtiendra tout ce qu'elle veut de l'autre !** Dit-elle, un sourire victorieux.

-**Tu est impétueuse de me proposé cela or que tu sait mieux que qui compte que je ne perd jamais mais très bien, je relève ton défi.** Souligna la Reine, indiquant quand effet, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

-**Tu est trop sûr de toi, bébé. Sa te perdra.** S'amusa Emma, se penchant vers la brune.

-**On verra. Va y donne moi une DS et on verra bien qui de nous deux va perdre.** Répliqua Regina, un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Emma ricana et alla chercher les deux DS dans leur chambre ainsi que les deux jeux Pokémons. Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Regina, un verre de cidre dans la main, toujours à moitié habillé. Son bas ventre s'enflamma en remarquant ce détails mais elle essaya de l'ignorer et s'avança donc vers le canapé. Elle tendit une DS a Regina ainsi que le jeu et elles commencèrent alors la partie. Emma était forte et stratégique, Regina en conviendra mais la Reine, elle, visé surtout la puissance ainsi que la vitesse. C'est à cause de cela qu'Emma sauta de joie quand son dernier pokémon tua celui de sa promise. Regina regarda sa compagne, dégoutter d'avoir perdu mais amusé et heureuse de voir sa petite amie aussi contente. Redescendant de son nuage, Emma sourit de toute ces dents à Regina et s'approcha d'elle, laissant la DS sur le canapé. Regina posa la sienne sur la table basse et sourit en coin.

-**Tu te souvient de notre Deal ?** Demanda Emma, s'asseyant sur les genoux de sa compagne.

-**Un Deal est un Deal !** Donna-t-elle, comme réponse, ce qui fit sourire la plus jeune.

Elle se laissa donc faire quand Emma plongea sur ces lèvres, tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge, se retrouvant la poitrine nue devant sa petite-amie. Emma cassa le baiser pour admiré ces fruits défendus avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus fiévreusement, tout en massant un des seins de la Reine qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisirs. La blonde pinça alors le mamelon de sa compagne qui se arqua en arrière, laissant tout le pouvoir à son amante. Celle-ci descendit sa main sur le pantalon haute couture de la brune, zippant la fermeture éclair et descendit le vêtement jusqu'à que la Reine ne soi vêtue que de ces sous-vêtement. Elles reprirent le baiser qu'Emma avait cassé mais il devenait de plus en plus doux et amoureux au fur et à mesure que la blonde descendait sa main vers le tanga de sa bien aimé. Emma caressa alors l'intimité de sa Reine doucement mais surement, tout en évitant la partie la plus intéressante. Regina, elle, poussait des gémissements à en perdre la voix, se donnant complètement et sans retenue à sa bien aimée, sans pudeur. Plus Emma l'as caressait doucement et plus ces hanches bougèrent d'elles mêmes, communiquant son propre besoin d'être libéré à sa place. Une fois que la blonde cassa le baiser, regardant la brune avec un sourire enjôleur, Regina constata alors qu'Emma avait encore son jean. Elle le lui enleva d'un mouvement de poignet et le vêtement disparut dans la fumée indigo. La blonde n'en fut pas surprise, il n'était pas rare que la Reine utilise la magie quand elle en venait à perdre son contrôle. Pour le plaisir de la blonde évidemment. La brune répondit au sourire de sa compagne, d'un sourire amusé et désireux mais elle dut fermé les yeux quand la blonde entra sa main à l'intérieur du Tanga, touchant directement l'intimité de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Elle rejeta ensuite sa tête en arrière et poussa des jurons étouffés quand Emma entra deux doigts en elle sans prévenir et elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa promise quand celle-ci accéléra ces mouvements. Quelques mouvements de doigts après, Emma inséra un troisième doigt et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Regina, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier de plaisir l'ancienne Evil Queen. Ce fut quand Emma accéléra le mouvement de ces doigts, allant de plus en plus rapidement tout en enlevant de temps en temps ces doigts de son intimité avant de l'est enfoncer un peu plus profondément que la Reine hurla son plaisir. Emma, essoufflée et vider de toute énergie, s'écroula sur sa petite-amie, qui l'accueillit volontiers, lui prodiguant des baisers. Alors qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit. Quelque secondes ensuite, ce fut le cauchemar pour les deux amantes : Snow, Cora et Henry venait d'entré à l'improviste ! Emma alla chercher la couverture sur le canapé à une vitesse folle et recouvrit le corps de Regina et le sien avec. Snow devint toute pâle en découvrant sa fille et sa belle-fille comme ça, Cora était très amusé et se disait qu'elle n'éprouverait aucun remord à rappeler ce moment à sa propre fille jusqu'à la fin de ces jours et Henry, lui, se retourna très rouge mais avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Je vois que vous perdez pas de temps quand vous êtes toutes seules.** Répliqua Cora, pas le moins du monde gêner.

-**Le salon ?! Vraiment ?! Il y a des chambres, vous savez ?!** S'exclama Henry.

-**On est désolé mon chéri.** Essaya Regina, baissant la tête, très gêner.

-**Si vous voudriez bien vous rhabillez.** Suggéra Cora, voyant l'état léthargique de Snow.

Le couple fit apparaître leur vêtement d'un mouvement de poignet mais elles ne bougèrent pas de leur place, Emma sur les genoux de Regina.

-**Je ne voudrais pas en faire un peu trop mais … Je crois que grand-mère est resté sur son mode choquée.** Grimaça Henry, allant vers Snow et fit défilé sa main devant ces yeux. Aucune réaction.

-**Un rien l'as choque aussi !** Roula des yeux Cora.

-**Je ne reviendrais pas en pleine journée.** Sortit enfin Snow de sa léthargie.

-**Alors, tu ne va plus voir ta fille aussi souvent ! Je te rappelle qu'elles s'envoyant en l'air presque matin midi et soir !** Rigola la sorcière, voyant le visage de Snow de décomposé.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Snow White s'évanouit, trouvant tout ceci un peu trop pour elle, sous le rire de Cora et les cris réprobateurs de la petite famille Mills-Swan !

_**Voili Vouloù ! J'attend vos Reviews avec impatience ! :D**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Le prochain thème ? Dites moi ! ;) Avec moi, le lecteur est roi ( ou reine ) ;) **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Discl****aimer**** :**Once Upon A Time appartient à ABC ^^ Donc je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire et rien ne m'appartient - Sauf Regina, Emma, Ruby et Belle ! Elles sont à MOIIIII x) - !

**Mot de l'auteur :**Un grand merci encore pour vos** Reviews** ! Merci à **Guest** pour cette merveilleuse idée qui change un peu de **SwanQueen** mais qui apparait quand même dedans -_ on est puissant ou on ne l'est pas :P_ - Merci à vous tous ! Vous me donnez envie d'écrire de plus en plus ! Ah et j'allais oublié : une vidéo sur le couple "**RedBeauty**" est en cours de fabrication si sa vous interesse :P Sinon, j'ai une vidéo que j'ai fais de mon couple "**Emma Regina**" de **ma saga** (_dans les Tomes 2-3-4_) ce n'est pas comme notre **SwanQueen** mais sa s'en approche étant donné que ce sont les mêmes actrices ^^ Donc si sa vous intéresse, demandez moi le **lien** ;) Pour **Camlapro** : Oui, je veux bien si ton offre tient toujours ;) !

**OS Numéro 16 : RedBeauty Story !**

Après que Ruby se soit éclipsé du sauvetage de Belle vis-à-vis de Gus, notre belle brune se retourna, observant la louve partir. Elle sourit en coin et finit son verre d'un coup sec avant de partir en courant rattraper Ruby. Elle l'as fit se retourner vers elle en lui attrapant le bras et elle put voir la confusion dans les yeux de la brune. Belle fronça des sourcils et allait parler mais fut prise au dépourvu par Ruby :

-**Pourquoi est-ce-que tu est toujours là quand quelqu'un me demande de sortir avec lui ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, de la crainte dans la voix.

-**Je suis ici pour t'aider, Ruby !** S'exclama Belle, excédé par le comportement de la louve.

En vérité, Belle ne voulait pas avoué qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de la louve dès le moment où son regard s'était perdu dans le sien. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, pas de nouveau, surtout après ce que Regina lui avait fait subir ainsi qu'après sa rupture avec Gold. Cependant, elle eut le sentiment que cette fois-ci, Ruby était bien trop énervé pour qu'elle le lui cache et sa l'angoissait d'avance.

-**Oui, évidemment que tu est là pour moi ! Mais je dis qu'il y a bien plus que ça !** S'exclama, elle aussi, Ruby, regardant Belle dans les yeux.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire ?** Répondit Belle, sur la défence.

-**Pourquoi est-ce-que tu te met sur la défensive cette fois-ci ?** Questionna Ruby, s'approcha de plus en plus de la belle.

Belle ne sut quoi répondre tant le coté animal de la louve était voyant quand elle voulait quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais vu un regard pareil et elle admirait cette beauté de la nuit tant qu'elle le pouvait.

-**Je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu pense, Belle.** Murmura Ruby, tout doucement.

-**Tu veut vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a ? D'accord je vais te le dire !** Cria soudainement Belle, prise au dépourvu.

Ruby fronça les sourcils devant la soudaine agressivité de son amie, elle de nature si calme.

-**Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré ! Tu peut pas savoir à quel point tu me rend dingue, Ruby ! Tout chez toi me rend folle, allant de ton regard hypnotisant à ton coté louve ! C'est vrai que je ne fais pas sa uniquement pour te venir en aide ! Je le fais parce que sa me rend malade que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse te toucher ou même t'embrasser !** Cria Belle, pleurant et en vidant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à la louve pour répliquer qu'elle écrasa ces lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser passionné mais doux. Sous le coup de la surprise, Ruby ne répondit pas et Belle, dessus, cassa le contact de leurs lèvres et regarda une dernière fois la louve avant de s'enfuir en courant, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Une fois le départ de Belle, Ruby était encore dans la rue, touchant ces lèvres avec ces doigts fin, un sourire mi rêveur qui se transforma en sourire triste. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ces yeux et elle ne put retenir le hurlement mi humain mi loup qui sortit de sa bouche et elle s'effondra au sol, en pleure également. Dans une allée de la rue d'en face, une belle blonde et une autre belle brune avaient assisté à la scène depuis le début. Elles se regardèrent et froncèrent des sourcils.

-**Tu pense comme moi, Regina ?** Demanda la blonde.

-**Oui, nous devons faire quelque chose, Emma.** Répondit le maire.

La sauveuse et l'ancienne méchante reine se regardèrent s'embrassèrent et se séparèrent après avoir établie un plan. Emma alla rejoindre Ruby et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne demanda rien à la louve avant d'arriver à son appartement. Elle alla servir un chocolat chaud pour la pauvre brune qui essayer de se calmer. Une fois que le chocolat vut servit sur la table, Emma s'approcha de son amie et l'as prit dans ces bras, ce qui fit pleurer encore plus la brune. Alors, elle caressa le dos de la louve pour l'as réconforter.

-**Je l'est perdue à cause de ma stupidité.** Pleura Ruby.

-**Non, je ne crois pas, Rub'. Tu est une personne formidable, elle t'aime. Elle reviendra vers toi.** Répondit Emma, voulant être sûr d'elle et bienveillante.

-**Comment tu sait ça toi ?** Demanda Ruby, regardant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

-**On vous as vu vous disputez.** Répliqua-t-elle, simplement.

-**Attend, ON ?** S'exclama Ruby, soudainement intéressé.

-**Euh …. Oui, avec euh …. Regina.** Dit-elle tout bas comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

Ruby en fut surprise que la blonde soit avec Regina mais elle éclata de rire soudainement ce qui rendit mal à l'aise la belle shérif.

-**Arrête de te foutre de moi !** Grogna la blonde, donnant un claque sur le bras de la louve.

-**Désolé. Je suis heureuse pour toi.** Sourit la louve, sincère.

-**Merci mais ce n'est pas tout, tu verra qu'elle va revenir.** S'exclama, heureuse, Emma.

-**Je me répète comment tu sait ça ?** La voix de Ruby se fit un peu plus triste et basse.

-**Parce que ma super petite-amie qui est aussi le maire de cette ville est allé voir ta folle de futur petite amie !** Rigola Emma, faisant un clin d'œil à la louve.

-**Je crains pour l'une comme pour l'autre ! Elles ne s'entendent pas !** Cria Ruby, sortant à tout allure de l'appartement.

-**Comment tu va l'est retrouver ?!** S'exclama Emma, derrière la louve.

-**Mon flair de loup je te rappelle !** Cria Ruby, avec amusement.

Du coté de Regina, dire que le début de la conversation était froid fut un bel euphémisme. Belle, blessé et brisé a cause de sa dispute avec Ruby, avait hurler sur Regina pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes mais le maire n'avait rien dit, pas même un mot réconfortant. Elle savait que la brune avait besoin de sortir son sac et elle le faisait avec plaisir sous les yeux réconfortants de l'ancienne reine. Une fois qu'elle eut finit sa tirade, elle observa Regina.

-**Pourquoi vouloir m'aider et resté ici ? Vous me détestez !** S'exclama Belle, de nouveau hors d'elle.

-**Je ne vous déteste pas, Miss French. Je voulais juste faire souffrir Rumple, maintenant que c'est fait je souhaite vous aidez. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.** Répondit honnêtement la brune incendiaire, calme.

Mais alors que Belle allait répliquer, la porte de la maison du maire s'ouvrit en fracas laissant Ruby et Emma apparaître dans le salon, là ou était les deux brunes. Belle en fut si surprise et soulagée de revoir sa belle louve qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la louve des yeux. Alors que celle-ci, s'avança vers elle, Emma se mit à coté de sa petite amie sur les marches de l'escalier. Une fois devant Belle, Ruby combla le vide entre elles et l'embrassa aussi doucement que Belle l'avait fait. Celle-ci répondit au baiser avec un petit sourire en coin, un peu sous le choc. Le baiser dura un peu longtemps pour notre couple SwanQueen qui se regarda, avec beaucoup de tendresse, avant de s'embrasser elles aussi. Ruby et Belle cassèrent le baiser en même temps que le deuxième couple et Ruby regarda amoureusement la belle brune en face d'elle.

-**Tu te trompe quand tu pense que je ne t'aime pas, Belle. Tu est la femme la plus belle et la plus gentille que je n'est jamais vu. Tu dit que depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu est tombé amoureuse de moi, de tout mes cotés, même de mon coté loup. Mais il faut que tu sache que moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, Belle, dès que je t'est vu entré au restaurant ! Je t'aime, si tu savait à quel point !** Avoua Ruby, un sourire plaqué sur ces lèvres ainsi que des larmes coulant sur ces joues.

-**Je t'aime aussi, Ruby !** Répondit doucement Belle, tout en essuyant les larmes de celle qui est maintenant sa petite amie avec ces pouces.

Elles se regardèrent de nouveau et s'embrassèrent quand Cora arriva dans la maison, elle aussi. Le couple SwanQueen souffla en voyant la sorcière arrivé, avec un grand sourire plaqué sur ces lèvres.

-**Ah! Je vous qu'elles se sont enfin avoué tout !** Cria Cora, réjouit.

-**Cora !** Répliqua Emma, lassé de l'attitude de sa belle mère.

Le couple RedBeauty se sépara et éclata de rire suivis du couple SwanQueen puis de Cora.

_**voili voiloù ! :D Petite reviews SVP ?! :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Le prochain : Que diriez vous d'une suite à cette OS ayant pour thème la première fois de RedBeauty avec en Bonus un petit SwanQueen ? :P Vous seriez Ok ? :P**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient - à part qui vous savez, elles sont à MOIIII :P - et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ;)

**Mot de l'auteure :** Un grand merci pour les **Reviews** que vous me mettez ! Sa me fait toujours un énorme plaisir -_c'est très français x)_- de voir que mon **recueil** est autant appréciez ^^ Désolé des fautes dans cet **OS** mais étant _4h33_ du matin l'heure où je vous pond ça, je suis pas franchement très fraîche pour le corriger x) J'espère que vous aimerez** ce chapitre 100% M** ! -_Et oui, j'ai une âme de perverse :P_- -_Avouez que vous aussi_ ! :P - Breef, on me dit que je suis **doué** dans ce genre d'écriture alors dites moi si c'est vraiment le cas ;) ! Pour ceux que sa intéresse, la **vidéo** "_RedBeauty_" est en ligne ! Demandez moi le** lien** :P

**OS Numéro 17 : Première fois !**

Revenu du manoir du couple SwanQueen, Ruby avait invité Belle a venir dormir chez elle et bien plus affinité. Or que la louve venait de terminé son service du soir, Belle l'attendait déjà devant le restaurant, souriant en apercevant sa nouvelle petite amie. La louve lui sourit en retour et s'approcha d'elle pour ensuite l'embrasser en plein milieu de la rue. Surprise, mais agréablement surprise, Belle répondit avec ferveur au baiser et passa ces bras autour du coup de sa petite-amie tandis que celle-ci passait les siens autour de sa taille. Une fois séparé, elles virent alors que tout le monde l'est regarder avec de la tendresse pour certain et de la surprise pour d'autre. Snow et Charming qui passaient par là, avait posé un regard bienveillant sur le nouveau couple tandis qu'Emma souriait, amusé par la réaction des habitants, et que Regina était plus en retrait avec le Dark One, qui avait vu toute la scène, pour éviter qu'il ne commette un meurtre en la personne de Miss Lucas. Ruby en fut surprise que l'ancienne reine prenne leur défense mais elle en fut touchée et amusée à la fois. Elle prit alors la main de sa belle et l'entraîna à sa suite, direction l'appartement de la brune. Une fois arrivée, Belle ne se fit pas prié et embrassa sa promise à pleine bouche tandis que celle-ci essayait de ne pas tomber sur le sol sous le coup de surprise. Elle sourit dans le baiser et porta Belle en mettant ces mains sur chacune de ces cuisses, ce qui permit à Belle de sauter dans les bras de Ruby, encerclant sa taille de ces jambes. Ruby, elle, bénissait pour la première fois de sa vie ses capacités de louve, dont la force, pour ce moment. Elle porta Belle jusqu'à sa chambre et l'as laissa retombé sur son lit, se mettant au dessus de la belle brune.

Du coté d'Emma et Regina, l'ancienne Evil Queen avait évité un meurtre par le Dark One et ne s'était pas privé pour lui expliquer sa manière de pensée, trop pressé de revoir sa petite amie. Alors, c'est heureuse et totalement détendus qu'elle rentra une bonne heure après Emma chez elle. Elle retrouva la blonde sur le canapé du salon, l'attendant, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-**Tu m'attendais ?** Constata l'ancienne Evil Queen, un fin sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

-**Tu as vu juste.** Dit la Sauveuse, s'approchant de la brune dans une démarche sexy.

Regina eut un grand sourire devant le jeu séducteur de sa petite amie et combla alors l'espace entre elles. Emma sourit dans le baiser, tout comme Regina, et se laissa aller contre sa promise. De ces bras forts, Regina souleva Emma et d'un tour de poignet, elles se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Emma, se retrouvant de nouveau par terre, cassa le baiser et plaqua la Reine contre la porte de leur chambre, qui claqua assez fort. Tandis qu'elles reprirent leur baiser plus que passionnée, elle entendit quelqu'un parler.

-**Mettez l'insonorisation cette fois !** Hurla Henry, ne voulant pas entendre ces mères dans un moment si intime.

-**Et ne faite pas trop de folie !** S'exclama Cora, dont elle laissa un rire sortir de sa gorge.

Regina sourit et d'un mouvement de poignet, la chambre fut insonorisé ainsi que la porte fermée à clef. Quand Emma s'en rendit compte, elle sourit.

-**Enfin seule et personne pour nous dérangez.** Sourit perversement la sauveuse.

Pour montré qu'elle était d'accord, Regina l'embrassa à pleine bouche et l'as plaqua ensuite contre la porte, dans un bruit sourd. Emma ne put retenir un gémissement passé sa bouche, suivis de plusieurs autres quand la Reine partit à la conquête de son cou et de sa mâchoire.

Dans la chambre de Ruby, celle-ci était toujours au dessus de sa belle, l'embrassant à présent dans le cou, dérivant de temps en temps sur sa mâchoire et sur ces lèvres, sous les gémissements de Belle. La brune avait passé ces mains en dessus de la tunique de travail de Ruby tandis que celle-ci avait glissé ces mains sous la chemise de Belle, l'as faisant frissonné au passage. Plus ces mains remontaient vers son torse et plus elle sentait la peau de Belle frissonnait de plaisir et d'anticipation. Belle imitait sa petite amie parfaitement, remontant ces mains vers les bords du soutien-gorge de la brune. Tout en descendant ces baisers sur le début de sa poitrine, Ruby dégrafa son soutien-gorge au passage, avant de se relevé légèrement, observant la brune en dessous d'elle. Elle ne vit aucune crainte dans les yeux de la brune, ni de peur. Juste de l'amour, du désir et de la confiance. Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme si elle avait deviné les pensés de sa belle. Retrouvant soudainement sa confiance en elle, Ruby glissa de nouveau ces mains sous la chemise de Belle, tout en l'as regardant dans les yeux quand elle l'est remonta vers sa poitrine. Une fois tout les boutons de la chemise enlevé à cause du passage des mains de la louve, Ruby ne quitta pas des yeux sa belle quand elle lui enleva sa chemise, l'as laissant avec un simple sous vêtement. La louve admira un instant le corps de la jeune femme avant de sourire et d'embrasser Belle avant de descendre vers la naissance de sa poitrine. Puis, ensuite, elle finit sa descente sur le sein gauche de la bibliothécaire tandis qu'elle se retrouva, elle aussi, en soutient gorge devant Belle, n'ayant pas vu que celle-ci était aussi en train de l'as déshabiller.

Regina était au dessus d'Emma, plaqué contre le matelas de leur lit. Elle avait les mains au dessus de sa tête, retenu par une main de la brune, tandis que Regina lui enlever à présent son chemisier et déposé des baisers sur ces seins, au dessus du tissu du soutien gorge sous les gémissements de plaisirs et plaintifs d'Emma. La brune incendiaire sourit devant la frustration de sa belle, mais ne céda pas quand la sauveuse lui demanda de lui retirer le vêtement. En effet, Regina voulait faire les choses à sa manière, à son rythme et non au rythme effréné de partie de jambe en l'air avec la belle blonde. Elle voulait qu'elles fassent cela en douceur, comme lors de leur première fois. Regina aimait pourtant que la passion et la sauvagerie étaient maîtresse de leur ébats mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait d'humeur nostalgique. Alors doucement, elle embrassa le seins droit de sa compagne, langoureusement tout en posant sa main de libre sur le deuxième. Le dos d'Emma s'arqua quand elle sentit la langue de la reine faire des cercles autours de son mamelon et ces doigts pinçaient légèrement son deuxième mamelons. Satisfaite de son effet, Regina enleva le soutien-gorge de la blonde avant de posé directement sa bouche comme avant. Les sensations qu'Emma ressentaient était multipliés par dix tant cela était agréable. Elle se souvenait, elle aussi, de leur première fois. De cette touche de tendresse dans leurs gestes. Et elle comprit alors que Regina voulait la même chose aujourd'hui, elle voulait revivre cette nuit magique. Emma en fut toute retourné et se libéra assez facilement de l'emprise de la brune puis l'as retourna sur le lit de façon à être sur elle. Elle enleva donc le chemisier de Regina ainsi que son soutien-gorge avant de prendre en bouche un de ces seins, faisant tourné sa langue autour du premier mamelon.

Ruby et Belle étaient maintenant plus qu'en sous vêtement, l'une comme l'autre. Ruby était en train de lécher un des mamelons de sa belle tandis que d'une main, elle explora les abdos de Belle. Celle-ci arqua le dos sous les caresses de son amante et ces gémissements se firent un peu plus intense, ce qui encouragea Ruby à continuer. Elle griffa légèrement la peau de la brune de ces ongles blancs avant de s'attarder sur sa descente de rein. Quand elle eut finit de s'occuper des seins de sa compagne, la louve descendit alors sa bouche vers ces abdos, léchant les traces de griffures qu'elle avait laisser avant de descendre sur son ventre. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, atteignant ensuite son nombril. Elle passa sa langue autour de celui-ci, tout en plongeant ces yeux dans ceux de Belle. Elle posa ces mains sur la limite du pantalon de la brune et quand elle eut son accord, elle le fit descendre sur ces hanches, ces cuisses, tout en veillant à caressé chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait avant d'enlever complètement le vêtement, laissant sa promise dans un simple shorty noir. Ruby sourit et s'assis sur le ventre de la brune, tout en bougeant ces hanches de façon à ce qu'elles ressentent des sensations. Sous le coup du plaisir, Belle releva le buste vers Ruby et lui enleva également sa jupe qu'on pouvait enlevé de derrière. Une fois que la louve fut, elle aussi, en tenue assez légère, elle se rallongea sur sa belle, sa tête atteignant les limites de son Shorty.

Doucement mais surement, Emma était descendu de plus en plus bas, vers le pantalon haute couture de sa petite amie, qu'elle enleva avec l'aide de Regina. Celle-ci profita qu'elle pouvait se retrouver debout pour enlever le jean d'Emma, puis de l'as plaquer sur le lit. Quand elles tombèrent sur le lit toutes les deux, elles gémirent quand leur poitrine se touchèrent l'une sur l'autre. Emma en frissonna tout comme la brune incendiaire. Regina s'occupa un peu de la poitrine de sa belle tandis que ces mains caressaient ces cuisses, allant jusqu'au genou. Elle dériva à l'intérieur du genou, laissant ces ongles griffaient un peu sa peau avant qu'Emma n'écarte les jambes, instinctivement, laissant tout le loisir à Regina pour faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Alors, de sa main, elle l'as remonta doucement, effleurant seulement sa peau de ces doigts, vers l'intérieur des cuisses de la sauveuse qui écarta un peu plus les jambes. La bouche de la Reine fit le même trajet que sa main, descendant sur ses abdos, où elle laissa une multitudes de baiser et quelques traces de dentition avant de s'attarder sur son ventre et plus précisément sur sa descente de rein. Tandis que sa main continua de remonter toujours un peu plus haut, effleurant l'intimité toujours protéger d'un boxer de la blonde. Une fois arrivé vers le boxer, elle dériva sur sa cuisse et continua ce manège pendant tout le temps qu'elle laissa glissa sa langue sur les muscles dur de la sauveuse. Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait Regina et maintenant. Elle l'as voulait tellement que ces hanches commencèrent à bouger toute seule. La Reine le vit et décida donc d'enlever son Boxer avec les dents, le faisant glissé sur ces cuisses. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, Emma en profita pour faire de même avec sa petite amie et l'est voici maintenant nue l'une comme l'autre, Regina œuvrant entre les jambes de la sauveuse.

Ruby posa ces mains sur les cuisses de Belle, tout en connectant son regard dans le sien. Elle descendit ensuite ces mains jusqu'au genou de la brune, tout en effleurant avec ces pouces l'intérieur des cuisses de Belle. Les gémissements de celle-ci furent de plus en plus intense et proche les uns des autres. Ruby prit ceci pour un signe et elle enleva le shorty de Belle tout en continuant de la regarder. Belle, elle, avait fermé les yeux sous le coup du plaisir. La louve remonta alors vers sa petite amie l'embrassant tandis qu'elle remonta ces mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Belle, atteignant ainsi son entre-jambe. Le baiser fut doux et aimant tandis que la louve caressé plus intimement sa promise. Elle cassa le baiser et regarda les réactions de Belle quand elle atteignit son bouton de plaisir. Elle le fit roulé entre ces doigts se qui fit se cambré Belle et elle poussa un fort gémissement sous le plaisir que lui donné Ruby. La louve, elle, prit un peu plus confiance en elle et appuya tout en faisant roulé ce bouton de chair entre ces doigts. Elle descendit alors vers l'intimité de la brune, qui écarta ces jambes sous le coup du plaisir. Puis, elle prit ce petit muscle du plaisir entre les lèvres, le faisant roulé. Belle se cambra un peu plus vers elle tandis que ces hanches bougèrent toute seule, accompagnant les mouvements de tête de sa belle. Elle posa ces mains dans les cheveux de Ruby, lui intimant de ne pas s'arrêter. Sachant que la brune en voulait plus, Ruby positionna deux doigts devant l'intimité de la jeune femme et dans un mouvement sûr et doux, elle l'est inséra à l'intérieur de sa petite amie, faisant des mouvements de vas et viens lents et doux. Elle mordilla le bouton de rose qu'elle avait toujours dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne remonte vers Belle, l'embrassant, tout en accélérant ces mouvements sous sa demande. Alors que ces doigts faisaient des mouvements de plus en plus rapide et profond, elle sentit les parois intérieur de la brune qui commencer à se resserré, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arrivé à son point de non retour.

Emma écarta les jambes, laissant la brune incendiaire se faufilait entre pour lui donner du plaisir. Regina commença par poser sa main sur son intimité et l'as caressa doucement, amoureusement, tout en revenant vers la blonde, l'embrassant. La sauveuse avait fermé les yeux sous le coup des émotions tandis qu'elle répondit avec amour au baiser de sa Reine. Regina prit alors son bouton de plaisir entre ces doigts, le faisant roulé entre deux doigts, faisant se arquer et gémir Emma. La blonde ne pouvait plus pensé. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était les doigts de fées de Regina entre ces jambes qui lui donné énormément de plaisirs comme à chaque fois. Elle se arqua quand la brune incendiaire inséra deux doigts en elle, sans prévenir et commença un doux mouvement de vas et viens. Emma s'accrocha au dos de la Reine, l'as griffant sur toute la longueur du dos tandis que celle-ci activé ces mouvements et elles gémissaient sous le coup du plaisir mais aussi de la douleur pour Regina. Les mouvements de la reine se firent de plus en plus rapide, précis et profond, laissant tout le loisir à la sauveuse d'apprécier. Celle-ci griffa de plus en plus fort le dos de sa petite amie à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus du point critique. Les émotions étaient tellement puissantes qu'elle ne pouvait en faire autrement. Regina continua ces mouvements, tout en appuyant sur son bouton rose avant qu'elle ne sente les parois interne de la jeune femme se resserré d'un coup sur ces doigts en signe qu'elle venait d'attendre le point de non retour. Emma se laissa alors tomber sur le matelas, Regina sur elle. La brune incendiaire enleva ces doigts de l'intimité de la jeune blonde avant de l'embrasser doucement et de l'as regarder reprendre ces esprits. Emma l'as regarda dans les yeux et y vit tellement d'amour que sa lui gonfla le cœur. Elle embrassa alors sa promise.

Une fois que Belle était redescendu de l'extase dans lequel Ruby l'avait mise, elle embrassa la brune, un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres. Ruby s'enleva de l'intimité de sa petite amie et approfondit doucement le baiser. Puis, elle observa Belle reprendre doucement ces esprits, encore sonné par son plaisir. Elle eut un énorme sourire en voyant Belle si heureuse. Elle se coucha sur le dos et la bibliothécaire vint se faufilait dans ces bras. La louve sourit et embrassa le front de la brune, avant de soupirer de bonheur. Belle fit de même, laissant vagabonder sa main sur le ventre de la brune, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Ruby et imprima son regard dans le sien.

-**Je vous aime, Ruby Lucas.** Sourit Belle, heureuse.

-**Je vous aime aussi, Belle French.** Sourit Ruby, avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut doux et amoureux. Les deux jeunes femmes le cassèrent et Belle se remit de sa position précédente, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de la louve. Elle soupira de bonheur et de béatitude avant de s'endormir, bercer par la respiration de son amour.

_**Voili vouloù ! Reviews Please ?! :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Alors comme hier c'était le 4x11 -Evil Regina is BACK !- je vais vous demandez de me donner un thème sur justement le 4x11 qui se centre sur SwanQueen et RedBeauty ! Voilàààà ! Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance ;) Vous ne saccagerait pas ma maison ! :P *OKjesors***_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient - Sauf les quatre protagonistes dans les couples SwanQueen et RedBeauty ! On ne touche pas ! Propriété privé :P - Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire - sisi je vous jure ! -

**Mot de l'auteure :** Dire que** je suis déçu** serait un **euphémisme**. J'aime bien parce que **les lecteurs qui voulait le chapitre M** précédent n'ont même **pas commenter** ! Je kiffe quand sa arrive ! - _Bien sûr c'est du sarcasme_ - Bien sûr, je ne vous en veux pas mais alors ne me demander pas d'OS si vous commentez même pas vos requêtes -_- Sur ceux, merci quand même à **Camlapro**, qui elle, as commenté ! Mais bref, c'était mon coup de gueule du soir -_Ceux qui ont un problème, c'est en MP que sa se passe hein_ - Ce nouvel OS est une idée de ma si précieuse **Camlapro**. Enfin, pas exactement, elle m'as aider à avoir cette idée ! C'est l'alternative à **l'épisode 4x11** de Dimanche - _que j'avoue avoir été un peu déçu de pas voir Ma si précieuse Reine lécher son épée comme sur certaine affiche ... NON JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PERVERSE !_ - Donc, je me suis fais un peu **plaisir** ! Voilà !

**OS Numéro 18 : Les deux cotés d'une malédiction**

La Snow Queen venait de jeter sa malédiction sur toute la ville du Maine, laissant seulement Elsa et Emma immunisées. La sauveuse savait que le seul moyen de vaincre la sorcière était de se libéré des bracelets magiques que celle-ci lui avait mis à elle ainsi qu'à Elsa. Elles ne trouvèrent malheureusement rien pour défaire les bracelets. Ni les épées, ni la magie n'avait d'utilité contre ce puissant sort. Puis, une idée germa dans la tête de notre sauveuse. Une idée absolument génialement suicidaire ! Elle regarda donc Elsa, un fin sourire sur les lèvres crispées.

-**Ces bracelets ont était fait à partir d'une forme unique de magie, l'amour ! Un question, quel est la magie la plus puissante après l'amour ?** Demanda Emma, regardant la reine d'Arendelle.

-**Tu ne compte pas sérieusement faire ce que je pense, Emma !** S'exclama Elsa, inquiète.

-**Si ! On va devoir faire appel à une magie contraire à l'amour, cette magie s'est la haine ! Et je sais qui va remplir ce rôle à merveille !** Sourit la sauveuse, sortant de la boutique de Gold.

Elsa suivit tout de même Emma jusqu'à la crypte de l'ancienne Evil Queen, qui n'était en vérité pas aussi ancienne que ça.

Du coté des habitants, Ruby était avec Belle quand la malédiction frappa. Les deux jeunes femmes en furent affecté et étaient bien sûr en train de se disputer.

-**Comment tu veut que je réagisse or que tu as couché avec cette immonde créature !** S'époumona la louve, les yeux noirs de colère.

-**C'est toi qui dit ça, Ruby ?! La louve qui s'est tapé la totalité de la ville !** S'écria Belle, avec la même étincelle de haine dans les yeux.

-**Je me suis peut être tapé toute la ville oui ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse d'un crapaud dans la forêt enchanté !** Cracha Ruby, s'avançant de plus en plus vers Belle.

-**Et moi je n'est pas bouffé mon petit ami avant de me rendre compte que j'étais une immonde créature !** Enchaîna la bibliothécaire, d'une façon dur.

Le sang de la louve ne fit qu'un tour et elle gifla Belle. La brune ouvrit la bouche après cette baffe et l'as lui rendit avec beaucoup plus de force et de caractère. Puis sans suivis une bagarre mémorable entre les deux jeunes femmes, pourtant amoureuses.

Emma et Elsa était arrivé devant la crypte, Regina, elle, tourna la tête du coté de l'entré de la crypte, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Elle avait revêtue son ancienne tunique de reine, lui donnant une allure svelte et diaboliquement sexy. Emma arriva avec un petit effort à rompre le sort de protection que la Reine avait lancer avant la malédiction, de façon à y rester enfermé. Les deux blondes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du caveau, tandis que Regina se leva du coffre où elle était installé et se mit dos à son miroir noir. Quand Emma apparut dans la pièce, suivit d'Elsa, l'ancienne Evil Queen eut un sourire mauvais qui cachait aussi une jalousie maladive.

-**Tient tient, qui avons-nous là ? La sauveuse ainsi que la reine d'Arendelle ! Que vous faites un couple charmant ! C'est vraiment pathétique.** Cracha Regina, plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

-**Pas plus pathétique qu'une ancienne reine retenu prisonnière par sa propre magie dans son propre caveaux !** S'exclama Elsa, un fin sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-**Pas plus pathétique qu'une femme voulant être vile et cruelle or quand privé, elle n'est que tendresse et passion.** Répliqua ensuite Emma, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour et une boule de feu apparut dans sa main. Elle l'as lança contre les deux jeunes blondes mais au dernier moment, Emma leva son poignet, prenant celui d'Elsa au passage, et la boule de feu se divisa en deux partie, brûlant les bracelets de deux femmes. Emma sourit en coin, fière que son plan est marché. Puis, elle concentra sa magie dans ces mains et envoya une onde magique sur Regina qui se fit propulsé contre le mur. Emma et Elsa en profitèrent pour déguerpir de là, sachant que la Reine n'allait pas apprécier.

-**SWAAAAAAAAANNNN !** Hurla Regina tandis qu'Emma et Elsa, couraient à vive allure.

La reine disparut dans un nuage indigo, se retrouvant dans le poste du Shérif, là où était Snow et Charming. Regina sourit en voyant cela.

-**Et bien, je cherche Emma pour l'as tuer et je me retrouve avec les deux idiots qui lui servent de parent ! A défaut de détruire votre fille, je vais détruire la cause de mon malheur.** Cracha Regina, ouvrant la porte de la prison de Snow.

Snow regarda la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Regina. Elle sourit en coin, un sourire digne de Regina.

-**Tu ne va pas utilisé la magie sur moi.** Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire de défi sur le visage.

-**La magie est trop bien pour toi.** Répliqua la reine, faisant apparaître une épée en fer blanc dans la main de Snow.** Je veux te voir saigner !** Susurra la brune, léchant la pointe de sa propre épée, digne d'une psychopathe.

Ruby et Belle n'avait pas arrêter de se bagarrer, entre coup de point, coup de pied, roulage par terre, crêpage de chignon, le couple était bien occupé. Belle prit Ruby par le bras et la jeta contre la porte en bois qui se cassa sous le poids de la brune. Mais la louve se releva, pas du tout sonné, pris à son tour le bras de son amante et l'as plaqua contre le mur. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux avec haine, reprenant leur souffle. Belle griffa alors les bras de Ruby, qui émit un gémissement de douleur sans pour autant reculé de sa proie. Elle se fit marteler de coup par Belle, qui laissait sa rage faire le travail. Ruby tenait bon, tout en essayant de se contenir de frapper également sa compagne. Belle, épuisé, s'arrêta un moment, regardant toujours la louve dans les yeux avec haine.

-**Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne te défend pas !** Hurla Belle, en colère.

-**Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, Belle !** Hurla à son tour la jeune brune.

-**Tu m'énerve tellement, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te frapper …** Murmura dangereusement la belle brune, se rapprochant des lèvres de sa compagne.

-**Mais tu as une terrible envie de m'embrasser aussi.** Finit Ruby, comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Le couple se regarda encore un moment dans les yeux, ne voulant pas être plus faible que l'autre. De rage, Belle planta ces ongles dans les avants bras de sa belle, qui grimaça de douleur mais qui ne se défit pas.

Le combat débuta entre Regina et Snow et durant tout le combat, Snow et Charming se reprochaient leur acte l'un envers l'autre. Cela en devenait énervant pour Regina, si bien qu'elle fit une botte avec son épée et se retrouva en avantage sur Snow.

-**Vous allez vous l'as fermer oui ?!** Hurla la Reine, le regard très noir.

**-Si on ne veut pas, on ne va pas se l'as fermer !** Osa répondre Charming dans un sourire.

-**Très bien, puisque je ne peux avoir ma revanche sur votre fille ni sur Snow ! Je vais m'en prendre à votre si merveilleux petit bébé !** Sourit Regina, diaboliquement.

A ce moment là, Snow péta un câble et hurla sur Regina. Elle l'as prit par le bras et l'envoya à travers la porte vitré du bureau d'Emma. Regina se ramassa par terre puis, tandis que Snow accourait vers son bébé, la Reine se releva et alla vers Snow, un air fou sur le visage. Au moment où Regina allait utilisé la magie sur son ancienne belle fille, Emma apparut, se mettant entre Snow et Regina. Bizarrement, la brune hésita à utilisé sa magie contre la blonde, ce que Charming et Snow virent également.

-**Arrêtez de vous entre tuer ! Nous avons vaincu la Snow Queen ! Vous devez arrêter !** Hurla Emma, pleine d'espoir, regardant Regina.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle embrassa Regina, d'un baiser tendre mais passionné, sous le regard de ces parents. Une vague de pure magie s'éleva dans l'air, traversant le couple ainsi que toute la ville. Le couple Charming reprirent leur esprit après un seconde, se regardant avec amour tandis que tout les autres habitants de StoryBrooke arrêtèrent de se disputer. Ruby et Belle reprirent leur esprit, elles aussi, se regardant avec inquiétude et amour. Quand Belle vit les griffures sur les bras de son amour, elle s'écroula en larmes par terre, serré dans les bras de Ruby lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Regina et Emma se séparèrent après un baiser plus que tendre, se regardant avec amour, elles aussi. Emma sourit de soulagement et osa reprendre les lèvres de sa petite amie avec tendresse. Regina répondit au baiser, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout était redevenu normal à StoryBrooke pour le plus grand bonheur des couples Charming, SwanQueen et RedBeauty.

_**voili Voiloù ! Une petite Reviews ? Pleaseeee ?! *FaitLesYeuxDuChatPottéDansShrek2***_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Le prochain OS : Dites moi ce que vous voulez ;) Moi, faire confiance à vous puisque vous n'avez pas brûlé ma maison l'autre fois ! *OKjesors***_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient -Sauf Regina, Emma, Ruby et Belle x) la meuf qui le dit à chaque fois x)- Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ;)

**Note de l'auteure :** Merci à toute celles qui m'ont laisser des** Reviews** sur mon **coup de gueule de hier** x) Je m'attendais vraiment pas que certaine -certain- s'explique *.* Mais bref, **un grand merci au réguliers** qui sans eux ce recueil ne serait plus là ! Un merci particulier à **Camlapro** qui m'as donner l'idée -_Comme toujours en vrai x) *GrosBisousSurTaJoue* Mouuuuuuuhhhaaaa-_ ! Ainsi qu'à**Bananeuh **pour l'idée du **prochain OS** ! Et bien sûr à** VOUS TOUS** ! 3

**OS Numéro 19 : True Love !**

Après être parti du Granny's, Regina s'était réfugié dans son manoir, fermant la porte à clef. Elle glissa le long de la porte d'entré, se retrouvant assise par terre, puis prenant la tête entre ce genoux, elle se mit à pleurer, ruminant sa colère contre la sauveuse qui avait ramener la femme de l'amour de sa vie, sa colère contre Robin qui avait choisit sa femme plutôt qu'elle or qu'elle le considérait comme son True Love, mais également, et finalement, contre elle-même qui n'avait pas respecter sa règle " L'amour est une faiblesse" et qui avait donné son cœur à un voleur. Oui, ce soir, la Reine pleurait pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdue. Seulement, une chanson s'éleva dans les airs, lui faisant relevé la tête. Ce son provenait de dehors, dans son allée. Elle fronça des sourcils, s'imaginant Robin derrière la porte. Ces larmes s'arrêtaient soudainement en entendant les premières paroles.

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**  
><em>Parfois je déteste toutes ces idioties que tu racontes.<em>

**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**  
><em>Parfois je veux t'en foutre une en pleine face.<em>

**There's no one quite like you**  
><em>Il n'y a personne comme toi<em>

**You push all my buttons down**  
><em>Tu me rends hors de contrôle<em>

**I know life would suck without you**  
><em>Mais je sais que la vie craindrait sans toi<em>

Un fin sourire naquis sur le visage de la Reine. Les premières paroles de cette chanson ressemblait étrangement à sa relation avec Emma. Pourquoi est-ce-que je pense à Emma ? Se demanda Regina, fronçant des sourcils. Son amitié avait évolué depuis NeverLand, se transformant en une sorte de flirt en elles. Elle avait aimé cette complicité entre elle et la sauveuse, pourtant tout c'était arrêter quand elle avait rencontré Robin et qu'Emma avait trouvé un prétendant en la personne de Hook. Pourtant, la blonde n'avait cessé de vouloir se rapprocher d'elle mais elle n'avait rien fait, bien trop occupé à roucouler avec son voleur. Voleur qu'elle détestait dans son monde.

**At the same time, I wanna hug you**  
><em>Au même moment, je veux te faire un câlin,<em>

**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**  
><em>Je veux serrer mes mains autour de ton cou<em>

**You're an asshole but I love you**  
><em>T'es un trou d'uc, mais je t'aime<em>

**And you make me so mad I ask myself**  
><em>Et tu me rends si folle que je me demande<em>

**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**  
><em>Pourquoi je reste ici, et où est-ce que je pourrais aller<em>

C'est vrai que pendant leur dispute, elle avait souvent voulu lui donner des coups, l'as frapper ou l'as giffler. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait et en écoutant la suite des paroles, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout l'attirer vers la blonde. Pourquoi elle trouvait le coté spontané de la blonde attachant autant qu'elle trouvait son coté impertinent énervant. Pourquoi leur magie se combiné et se demander, les rapprochant toujours l'une vers l'autre. Elle comprenait maintenant, elle avait toujours voulu prendre Emma dans ces bras quand celle-ci pleurer pour l'as réconforter, elle avait toujours voulu lui prendre la main et l'as guider quand celle-ci se perdait. Elle voulait être avec Emma Swan, la fille de Snow White, la mère de son fils ainsi que la Sauveuse.

**You're the only love I've ever known**  
><em>Tu es le seul amour que je n'ai jamais connu<em>

**But I hate you, I really hate you,**  
><em>Mais je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment,<em>

**So much, I think it must be**  
><em>tellement que ça doit être le<em>

**True love, true love**  
><em>Véritable amour, véritable amour,<em>

**It must be true love**  
><em>Ça doit être le véritable amour<em>

**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
><em>Rien d'autre ne peut briser le cœur comme<em>

**True love, true love,**  
><em>le véritable amour, véritable amour<em>

**It must be true love**  
><em>Ça doit être le véritable amour<em>

**No one else can break my heart like you**  
><em>Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon cœur comme tu le fais<em>

Les larmes de Regina apparurent en même temps que la suite de la chanson. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle voulait voir Emma, l'as prendre dans ces bras, lui dire qu'elle était désolé des atrocités qu'elle avait faite. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, quand leur amitié allait se transformer en bien plus. Oui, Regina Mills savait qu'Emma Swan n'était pas qu'une blonde énervante et déboussolant. Elle était bien plus que tout cela. Regina venait de se rendre compte de ce que son cœur, lui, savait déjà.

**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**  
><em>Juste une fois essaye de réfléchir au sentiment que j'ai pour toi<em>

**Just once please try not to be so mean**  
><em>Juste une fois essaye de ne pas être si méchant!<em>

**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**  
><em>Répète après moi R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E<em>

**Come on I'll say it slowly**  
><em>Aller répète le doucement (romance)<em>

**You can do it babe**  
><em>Tu peux le faire baby<em>

En écoutant la suite, elle eut un petit rire en se disant qu'elle devrait apprendre à Emma le mot "Romance" comme disait si bien la chanteuse. C'est vrai qu'Emma n'était pas un modèle de romantisme mais elle était naturelle, toujours optimisme. C'Est-ce que la Reine trouvait attachant et attirant chez la Sauveuse. Oui, juste une fois, elle voulait devenir un peu moins méchante. Pour une fois, elle voulait laisser une chance au bonheur et à l'amour. Pour une fois, l'ancienne Evil Queen voulait être épanouit et heureuse.

**At the same time, I wanna hug you**  
><em>Au même moment, je veux te faire un câlin,<em>

**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**  
><em>Je veux serrer mes mains autour de ton cou<em>

**You're an asshole but I love you**  
><em>T'es un trou d'uc, mais je t'aime<em>

**And you make me so mad I ask myself**  
><em>Et tu me rends si folle que je me demande<em>

**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**  
><em>Pourquoi je reste ici, et où est-ce que je pourrais aller<em>

**You're the only love I've ever known**  
><em>Tu es le seul amour que je n'ai jamais connu<em>

**But I hate you, I really hate you,**  
><em>Mais je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment,<em>

**So much, I think it must be**  
><em>tellement que ça doit être le<em>

C'est pendant ce couplet que la Reine se leva, déverrouilla la porte et sortit sur le perron. Elle voulait dire ce qu'elle avait compris à Robin, qu'elle pensait être à l'origine de cette chanson surement pour lui pardonner. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas son véritable amour, qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle-même ne voulait avouer. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de sa pire ennemie, la seule qui pouvait la détruire comme l'as rendre heureuse.

**True love, true love**  
><em>Véritable amour, véritable amour,<em>

**It must be true love**  
><em>Ça doit être le véritable amour<em>

**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
><em>Rien d'autre ne peut briser le cœur comme<em>

**True love, true love,**  
><em>le véritable amour, véritable amour<em>

**It must be true love**  
><em>Ça doit être le véritable amour<em>

**No one else can break my heart like you**  
><em>Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon cœur comme tu le fais<em>

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit l'objet de ces révélations, adossé à une des colonnes de son porche, les bras croisés et un sourire séduisant sur les lèvres. Regina fut surprise dans un premier temps mais elle répondit au sourire sexy de la blonde, s'approchant d'elle.

**Why do you rub me off the wrong way?**  
><em>Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pousses sur le mauvais chemin ?<em>

**Why do you say the things that you say?**  
><em>Pourquoi dit tu les choses que tu dis ?<em>

**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**  
><em>Parfois je me demande comment on a put se mettre ensemble<em>

**But without you I'm incomplete**  
><em>mais sans toi je reste incomplète<em>**.**

Regina sourit tout en plongeant son regard chocolat dans les émeraudes en face d'elle, lui intimant et lui avouant ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer toute suite. Emma le vit, le comprit et sourit en retour à la Reine avant de passer ces bras autour de la taille svelte de la belle Regina. Celle-ci passa ces bras autour du cou de la Sauveuse et alors que le refrain de la chanson recommencer, elle posa ces lèvres sur celles, tentatrices et douces, d'Emma.

**I thinks it must be **  
><em>Je pense que ça doit être<em>

**True love, true love**  
><em>Véritable amour, véritable amour,<em>

**It must be true love**  
><em>Ça doit être le véritable amour<em>

**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
><em>Rien d'autre ne peut briser le cœur comme<em>

**True love, true love,**  
><em>le véritable amour, véritable amour<em>

**It must be true love**  
><em>Ça doit être le véritable amour<em>

**No one else can break my heart like you**  
><em>Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon cœur comme tu le fais<em>

Emma sourit dans le baiser mais y répondit sous le gémissement de satisfaction de celle-ci qui était son True Love. Elles n'auraient jamais cru, l'une comme l'autre, que leur True Love était en faite si près d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en apercevoir. Elles n'auraient jamais cru non plus que leur True Love était en faite leur exact oposé. Alors que le baiser cessa en même temps que la chanson, Regina regarda dans les yeux son amour, et dans un sourit tendre murmura :

**-Je t'aime, Emma.**

**Voili Vouloù ! Une petite Reviews ? Pleaaaaaase ! *FaitDeNouveauLesYeuxDuChatPottéDansShrek2***

**Bisous ! **

**Prochain OS : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix -Vous avez était méchant à saccager ma maison *Oui oui, je suis et je reste dans mon délire !* - Dooonc, vous allez avoir un thème imposé par Bananeuh ! Voilà parce que sur Ruby-Martin-Story, on est comme sa ! :P *OkOkjesors -_- ***


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :**Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient - Sauf qui vous savez ! Je vais pas le redire à chaque fois x) si quelque vois une objection, je le décapite avec les dents ... Avec ces dents... MOUAHAHAH je suis trop Sadique- Breeef, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ces histoires !

**Mot de l'auteure** :WAHOUUU ! J'aime qu'en me levant, je vois tout plein de **Reviews** ! Je carbure au **chocolat chaud à la cannelle** -_Comme Emma et OUAIIIS :P_- et **au reviews** ! Donc, un **grand merci** à **vous tous** qui rentre dans mon délire à chaque fois -Hein, **EvilMel-EvilQueen **:P Pour te répondre : Non, même en rangeant et tout, je ne dirais rien ! Les nerfs plus solide que les miens sa existent pas ! _ ... *Regarde à Coté d'elle* ... *Regarde derrière elle* ... Merde, on dirais qu'on m'espionne ! Booou ! HAAAAA ! Ah bah non, c'est mon** CHAT** !_ Haha voilà pour **l'anecdote cinglé** ! Breef, pour continuer avec **EVilMel-EvilQueen**, pour que j'avoue quelque chose, la torture ne marche **JAMAIS** ! Par contre, **flatter mon égo**, **SA, SA MARCHE** ! Breeef, -_Number 3_ !- Voilà pour tout ça évidemment, un grand merci à** Camlapro** ! Un** groooooos bisouuuuus** de nouveau sur ta jouee ! _Mouhaaaaaa_ ! Pareil pour** EvilMel-EvilQueen** tient : _Mouhaaaaaaa_ ! **Camlapro** : Le prochain tu le corrige **PROMIS** ! :*

**OS Numéro 20 : Quand un sort rate … sa fait toujours rire !**

Regina, Emma, Cora, Snow et Charming étaient dans le bureau de Regina. Les cinq personnes devaient trouvé un terrain d'entente pour revenir ou non dans la forêt enchanté. Seulement, la tension entre Snow, Cora et Regina était à son comble, laissant Emma et Charming dubitatifs. Les trois jeunes femmes se disputaient pour des futilités. Regina voulant rester dans ce monde pour être avec Emma qui ne voulait pas revenir dans son monde, Cora, elle, voulait faire des allés retours entre ce monde et la forêt enchanté ne supportant pas de rester dans seul monde tandis que Snow voulait revenir dans la forêt enchanté.

-**Je te dis qu'on ne va pas repartir, Snow !** Cria Regina, hors d'elle.

-**Et moi je te dis qu'on va repartir !** cria à son tour la princesse.

**-Vous vous êtes vues ? De vrai gamines ! Moi, je dis que le mieux est de faire ce qu'on veut dans les deux mondes !** Objecta Cora, se mettant entre les deux femmes.

-**Pour que les ogres et d'autres surprises de la famille Mills viennent dans ce monde ci ?! Plutôt mourir !** S'insurgea Snow White.

-**Oh si tel est ton souhait, je veux bien le réalisé.** Sourit Regina préparant une boule de feu.

-**SA SUFFIT !** Hurlèrent en cœur Emma et Charming.

-**Je sais ce qu'on va faire pour se décidé ! Regina, tu as un sort qui ferait l'affaire ?** Répliqua ensuite Emma, se tournant vers sa compagne.

-**Peut être bien.** Soupira de lassitude la Reine avant de faire disparaître sa boule de feu.

-**On t'écoute.** Dit Emma, souriante.

-**Je vais mélangé ma magie à celle d'Emma pour lire dans le cœur de toutes. Seulement, si vous avez une seule pensé négative, votre esprit serait transféré dans un autre corps. C'est risqué mais sa peut nous aidez à nous comprendre.** Annonça Regina.

-**ON NE DISCUTE PAS !** Annonça Emma, voyant déjà Snow et Cora essayant de répliquer.

C'est sur un sourire victorieux de Regina et deux soupirs de frustration pour Snow et Cora que les cinq personnes s'assirent sur le sol. Emma était à coté de Regina qui était elle-même à coté de Cora, qui était à coté de Charming. Snow complété le cercle. Ils se prirent tous la main sous l'ordre de la Reine et celle-ci commença son rituel. Alors qu'il allait bientôt se finir, Snow eut une pensé négative envers Regina qui lui rendit l'appareil. C'est alors dans une grand lumière rosée que les deux femmes échangèrent leurs esprits. L'esprit de Regina alla dans le corps de Snow et l'esprit de Snow alla dans le corps de Regina. A la fin du processus, les trois autres personnes se firent projeter contre les murs de la pièce par la lumière qui venait d'exploser entre Regina et Snow. Emma secoua la tête pour reprendre ces esprits puis regarda autour d'elle. Charming était contre le mur d'en face et se frotter l'arrière du crâne à cause du coup, Cora était juste à coté de Regina, en plein milieu de la pièce tandis que Snow était contre le mur à coté de celui d'Emma. La sauveuse s'approcha de sa compagne et l'as prit dans ces bras. Regina et Snow se réveillèrent en même temps. D'abord, abasourdie, les deux femmes reprirent leur esprits, écarquillant les yeux. Elles se regardèrent, puis se levèrent avec hâte et pointa du doigts l'autre.

-**Regina !** Cria Snow, dans le corps de Regina.

-**Snow !** Cria Regina, dans le corps de Snow.

-**C'est quoi que ces conneries ?!** Jura Emma, perdue.

-**Elles ont échangés leur corps.** Grimaça Cora, se relevant.

-**C'est de ta faute !** Accusa Snow.

-**De MA FAUTE ?! Dit celle qui as eut une pensé négative pendant le sort ce qui as eut cet effet !** Hurla Regina, hors d'elle.

Charming se releva et, n'ayant pas suivis, s'approcha du corps de Snow pour l'as prendre dans ces bras. Seulement, Regina était dedans.

-**Vous, le fermier qui est devenu roi, ne me touchez pas !** Cracha Regina.

Emma éclata de rire tout comme Cora devant la scène. Snow s'approcha de Charming, un regard désolé sur le visage.

-**Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'embrasser or que tu est dans mon corps !** Menaça Regina, s'approchant de son corps.

-**Et toi t'as pas intérêt d'embrasser Emma dans mon corps !** Menaça à son tour Snow.

-**C'est pas prêt d'arrivé !** S'époumona Emma, venant vers Regina.

-**Comment retrouvez vos corps ?** Demanda Cora, hilare.

-**Premièrement : ARRÊTE DE RIRE !** S'indigna Snow devant l'hilarité de Cora.

-**Deuxièmement : On va retrouver nos corps à la fin de la journée. Dans sept heures donc.** Soupira Regina, allant vers la fenêtre.

-**Euh qu'Est-ce que tu fait ?** Demanda Emma, inquiète.

-**Je préfère mourir que rester dans ce corps !** Cria Regina, prenant sa posture de Reine.

Emma soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit rire en voyant la posture de sa compagne avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre faisant barrage.

-**Je n'est pas non plus envie mais tu n'as pas le choix. Mourir n'est pas en option !** Annonça Emma, les bras croisés.

Cora se roulait presque par terre devant la scène. Elle n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait. Ce qui énerva vite sa fille et Snow.

-**ARRÊTE DE RIRE !** Hurlèrent-elle, d'une même voix.

-**Déso.. _hahaha_ … Lé ! Je ne … _hahaha_ … Peut pas m'en empêcher !** Essaya de parler Cora malgré son hilarité.

Ne pouvant rester calme devant l'hilarité de Cora, Snow perdit le contrôle des pouvoirs de la Reine. Cora le ressentit a temps pour pouvoir éviter une boule de feu d'une puissance et d'une grosseur particulière. Tous regarda alors Snow, Cora en première, Regina vit alors rouge, voyant ces meubles sans dessus dessous.

-**Putain, Snow ! Tu as détruit la moitié de mon bureau !** Cria Regina, hors d'elle.

-**Bah si ta mère arrêterais de se moquer de moi, sa ne se serait pas passer !** Cria ensuite la princesse.

-**Tu va payer tout ces pots cassés !** Annonça Regina, d'une froide que les autres ne connaissaient pas chez Snow.

-**Tu plaisante j'espère ? Quand tu aura récupéré ton corps, tu aura juste à remettre tout en ordre avec la magie !** Scandalisa Snow.

-**Avec tes bêtises, je ne pourrais pas utiliser la magie pendant une semaine ! UNE SEMAINE !** Hurla Regina, perdant patience.

-**Bah Emma aura juste à le faire à ta place.** Soupira Snow, ne trouvant pas de problème à cette situation.

-**Je doit te rappeler l'état de ton appartement quand ma très précieuse femme a essayer de réparer un objet par la magie ?** Murmura froidement Regina.

-**Moi, je m'en rappel et c'était trop hilarant !** Intervint Cora, se tenant les côtes à cause de sa nouvelle crise de rire.

-**MÈRE ! CORA !** Hurlèrent en même temps Snow et Regina, d'une même voix.

-**Je ne contrôle pas ma magie, Maman. Je ne pourrais donc rien faire.** Dit Emma, d'un air désolé avec néanmoins un sourire en coin.

-**Très bien, je payerais.** Annonça, dépité, Snow.

-**Bien !** S'exclama Regina, tout sourire.

-**T'est vraiment sûr que tu va rester comme ça pendant autant de temps ?** Demanda Emma, en se mordant la lèvre.

-**Ce n'est pas pire que quand on était tous devenu méchant à cause de la Snow Queen et que j'étais redevenu l'Evil Queen.** Répliqua Regina, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

-**Tu plaisante ? Quand tu m'as regarder arriver dans ton caveau, tu voulait réellement me tuer ! L'Evil Queen ? Pire que ça !** S'indigna Emma, frissonnant à ce souvenir.

-**Pas plus que ta mère qui m'as projeter contre la porte vitré de ton bureau.** S'exclama Regina, regardant Snow.

-**Tu allait tuer Neal !** Hurla Snow, indignée.

-**Je n'étais pas moi-même !** Hurla à son tour, Regina.

Emma regarda son père qui eut un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit en coin, se retenant de rire devant leur nouvelle dispute, tandis qu'elle posa son regard sur Cora, qui se tenait encore les côtes de son fou rire qui décupla en entendant la nouvelle dispute de sa fille avec Snow.

-**Tu m'as clairement dit que tu voulait me voir saigner ! Je te cite " La magie est trop bonne pour toi. Je veux te voir saigner " ! Il n'y a que les psychopathe qui disent des choses pareils ! Et en plus, ensuite, tu as lécher ton épée ! Sérieux, il n'y a que les Psychopathe, Sadique et Masochiste qui font ça !** Cria Snow, faisant des gestes avec ces mains devant Regina.

-**Alors tu devrait faire attention à ta fille parce que la psychopathe, Sadique et Masochiste en question lui fait prendre son pied tout les soirs !** Hurla de rire Cora.

A ces mots, Snow regarda, livide, Emma puis Regina et s'imagina, malgré elle, les scènes entre le couple. Elle du se retenir à la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. Regina, elle, était toute rouge mais elle osa dire quelque chose en voyant l'état de son ennemie.

-**Ma mère a raison, si tu savait combien de fois par nuit je l'as fait hurler mon prénoms !** Susurra Regina, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-**OK STOP !** Hurlèrent Emma et David en même temps.

-**De un, c'est notre vie privée !** Ajouta Emma, rouge tomate.

-**De deux, je ne vois pas l'intelligence de raconter cela à Snow !** Finit Charming, rouge lui aussi.

-**L'intelligence n'as rien à voir dans l'histoire Charming ! C'est le diabolisme qui paye.** Répliqua Regina, Hautaine.

-**Tu est privé de Sexe pendant le restant de la semaine et comme on est lundi, sa veut dire pendant toute la semaine !** Annonça Emma, fermement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

D'un coup, Cora arrêta de rire et regarda Emma indigné qu'elle fasse cela à sa fille. Regina, elle, avait mis son masque d'Evil Queen, regardant Emma dans les yeux. Elle vit que sa femme ne rigoler pas et soupira de frustration avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé dans la pièce, grognant. Emma sourit et souffla de soulagement et alla s'asseoir à coté de sa brune, qui se décala, visiblement blessé et frustrer. Emma eut mal au cœur en constant que Regina ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche. Sa magie s'activa donc et une lumière blanche envahit la pièce. Une fois disparut, Snow était de nouveau dans son corps et Regina aussi. Celle-ci étant maintenant debout prêt de la fenêtre, regarda sa femme.

-**C'est toi qui a fait ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, surprise mais fière.

-**Vous êtes de nouveau dans votre corps.** S'exclama Emma, heureuse de retrouver sa femme.

-**Il faut croire que oui.** Répliqua Snow, surprise elle aussi.

Emma n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se jeta sur Regina, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. La Reine, toujours énervant après elle, ne put néanmoins se résoudre à casser le baiser et l'approfondit donc. Les deux femmes s'embrassaient devant le couple Charming, heureux de se retrouver eux aussi. Ils s'embrassa également sous les yeux attendris de Cora envers le couple SwanQueen et une petite grimace envers le couple princier.

_**Voili voiloùùù ! Une petite Reviews Please ?! -Comme les yeux du chat dans Shrek ne semble plus marcher, je vais utiliser quelque chose d'autre : *Vous regarde tous en mode Psychopathe avec un couteau dans la main, regardant la lame puis vous regardant à nouveau avec un immense sourire psychopathe et disant : "Donner moi des Reviews sinon je vous décapite avec les dents... Avec VOS dents ... *Sourire démoniaque avec voix Sadique*-**_

_**Bisous ! - Oui, oui, je suis FOLLE ! x) Pour ceux qui aurez encore un doute ;)**_

_**Prochain OS : Si je vous dis "Pensée" "Emma" et "Regina", vous vous dites quoi ? *Sourire psychopathe et sadique* **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ;)

**Mot de l'auteure** : Merciiii encore à tous le monde pour vos **Reviews** ! Ma** technique psychopathe** a payer on dirait :P Mouhahaha et oui, vous faite la connaissance de la **vrai moi** ! Je ne suis pas une **psychopathe** ! Je suis un **Psykokwak** ! Haha _#BlaguedeMerde_ ! **Camlapro** va me dire "tu l'as ressors encore sur ? " Bah ouéééé ! -_J'avais déjà mis cette #BlaguedeMerde sur Facebook :P _- Breeef, encore un grand merci pour vos **reviews** ! On voit que vous tenez à votre vie ! :3 Mais breef, pour cet OS, Zelena et Cora ne sont pas morte !** Rebecca Mader** est une actrice que j'aime beaucoup depuis son rôle dans **Ouat** donc NON elle n'est pas morte -_avoué qu'elle est sexy dans la scène avec Gold (Quand ils sont sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air ! :P)_ - et Regina et Emma ne sont pas encore ensemble ! Donc, voilà encore un** OS bien déjanté** pour vous ;)

**Os Numéro 21 : Un bordel sans nom !**

Après que le calme soit revenu sur Storybrooke, après la mort de la Snow Queen, tous les personnages de conte de fée vivaient heureux. Regina avait réussit à se délié de Robin tandis qu'Emma avait quitter Hook. Les deux femmes étaient ensuite devenu amies, se soutenant l'une comme l'autre après cette situation. Zelena et Cora étaient heureuse pour Regina, qu'elle soit heureuse. Oui, Zelena avait enterré sa jalousie juste à temps pour rester en vie, acceptant donc la seconde chance que sa sœur lui avait proposé. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient même très proche maintenant, rattrapant le temps perdu. Cora surveillé tout cela avec un regard bienveillant. Regina et Emma se retrouvé souvent chez l'une ou l'autre pour qu'Emma apprenne à contrôler mieux ces pouvoir. Ce jour là, ce fut au tour de Regina de se faire inviter par Emma dans l'appartement du couple princier. Regina et Snow avaient arrêter leur vendetta l'une contre l'autre et retrouver petit à petit les joies de leur passé. C'est donc en début d'après midi que la Reine se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle toqua et quelques secondes même pas ensuite Emma vint ouvrir, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Regina lui rendit son sourire et entra dans l'appartement. Bizarrement, Cora et Zelena étaient aussi dans la bâtisse. Regina fronça les sourcils puis regarda Emma pour avoir des réponses.

-**J'ai pensé que sa ne te ferait pas de mal que ta mère et ta sœur soit de la partie.** Expliqua Emma, timidement.

-**Tu as bien pensé, Emma.** Sourit chaleureusement Regina, posant sa main sur l'avant bras de la Sauveuse.

A ce contact, la peau d'Emma frissonna et une douce chaleur s'immisça dans la paume de la main de Regina, tandis qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux. Cora regarda Zelena et elles échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elles pensaient.

-**On est là, les filles.** Rigola Cora, regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

A ces mots, la Sauveuse et l'ancienne Evil Queen reprirent leurs esprits, foudroyant du regard les deux Mills qui souriaient. Snow sortit de la chambre de Neal, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Elle vint enlacé Regina, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ensuite, David apparut avec le bébé et Emma se dirigea vers la table, s'asseyant, observant Regina. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant apparaître Gold et Henry. Le jeune homme passé beaucoup de temps avec son grand père paternel depuis la mort de son père et la rupture avec Belle de Gold. Regina et Emma n'approuvaient pas plus que cela mais elles lui devaient bien ça. Snow s'avança vers les deux arrivants, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?** Demanda la princesse blanche.

-**Gold a essayer un sort et comment dire …** Commença Henry, gêner.

-**Il l'as louper.** Conclurent les trois Mills ici présente.

-**La question est : quel sort est-ce-que tu as loupé, Gold ?** Questionna Emma, fronçant les sourcils.

-**Un sort pour savoir la vérité, un charme de vérité si vous voulez.** Informa Gold, neutre.

Les trois Mills se regardèrent, froncèrent des sourcils, puis la Sauveuse put voir l'inquiétude mais aussi la gêne sur le visage de Regina.

-**Qu'Est-ce que ce sort fait quand il est louper ?** S'enquit Emma, s'approchant de Regina.

-**Rien de très bon.** Pensa Regina, se tournant vers Emma.

-**Comment ça, rien de très bon ?!** Demanda Emma, perdue.

-**Voilà, ce que je voulais dire.** Répondit Regina, faisant une moue désolé.

-**Ce que Regina essaye de te dire, Emma, c'est que nous pouvons lire dans les pensés des autres maintenant. Mais pas n'importe qu'elles pensés. Uniquement celles des personnes les plus proches de nous.** Annonça Zelena.

-**Parfait manquer plus que ça.** Songea Emma, penaude.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé, Emma.** Répondit Regina, s'approchant de la blonde.

-**Tu peut entendre mes pensés, Regina.** Constata la Sauveuse. **Qui peut aussi entendre les miennes ?** Questionna Emma, se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

-**Moi !** S'exclama Henry. Normal il était son fils. **Et j'entend aussi celle de maman.** Dit-il, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'il est sexe quand même Gold.** Songea Cora, se mordant subtilement la lèvre inférieur.

-**HEIN ?!** Cria Zelena, avec effroi.

-**Oh merde tu as entendu mes pensés.** Gémit Cora, gêner.

-**Ouais et j'ai pas besoin de savoir ça !** Pensa Zelena.

-**Savoir quoi ?** Répliqua Regina, fronçant les sourcils.

-**Donc tu entend mes pensés mais pas celles de notre mère ?** Constata l'ancienne sorcière de l'Ouest, dubitative.

-**Sa sent vraiment pas bon !** S'exclama David, pour lui-même.

-**Sa tu l'as dit, mon chéri.** Soupira Snow.

Tous le monde se retourna sur le couple princier. Savoir que les deux tourtereaux pouvaient lire dans leurs pensés n'étaient pas réellement un choc. Puis, une question s'illumina dans la tête de la sauveuse.

-**Tu as appliquer le sort à nous seul ou à toute la ville ?** Questionna Emma, regardant Gold.

Il ne put répondre que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Ruby et Belle, paniquée.

-**Je peux entendre les pensés de Belle !** S'exclama la louve.

-**Et je peux entendre les pensés de Ruby !** Répliqua ensuite la jeune femme brune.

-**Est-ce-que sa répond à votre question, Miss Swan ?** Demanda Gold, lassé.

Emma fit un geste de la tête en signe d'affirmation et soupira. Elle évita de trop pensé, sachant que Regina pourrait entre tout. Seulement, elle ne put retenir une pensé.

-**Putain, qu'est-ce-qu'elle est belle.** Soupira Emma.

Regina fronça les sourcils et observa Emma qui regarder Ruby. Une colère noire monta en elle à cette constatation. Mais la Reine n'avais pas vu qu'Emma ne regarder pas vraiment Ruby en disant cela mais elle. Alors, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, sous les yeux d'Emma.

-**Qu'Est-ce que j'aimerais lui enlevé ces vêtements et …** Pensa Cora, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-**MÈRE !** Hurla Zelena, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Regina et Emma eurent un petit sourire, sans doute une réplique de Cora que Zelena avait entendu. Elles se regardèrent ensuite, les yeux dans les yeux. Seulement, Emma voyait bien encore la colère dans les yeux chocolats. Elle soupira largement devant Regina qui fronça des sourcils.

-**Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-elle, par pensé.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui te dit qu'il y a quelque chose ?** Répliqua Emma, sensuellement, regardant Regina.

Regina eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'arquer un sourcils. Elle trouvait cette petite erreur de la part de Gold très sympathique d'un coup.

-**Emma Swan, seriez vous en train de me draguer ?** Questionna Regina, d'une magnifique voix tout à fait sexy.

-**Sa se pourrait bien.** Dit-elle, avec un sourire séducteur.

Regina n'en croyait pas ces yeux, enfin ces oreilles. Elle avait la confirmation qu'Emma lui faisait du rentre dedans. Mais en bonne joueuse, elle se prit au jeu de la Sauveuse.

-**Sa se pourrait bien que j'aime ça.** Susurra-t-elle, toujours sous le nez de tout le monde.

Emma sourit en coin à l'entente des pensés de la Reine. Elle allait répondre quand elle se fit déranger.

-**Vous savez que tout le monde peut vous entendre hein ?** Répliqua Cora, amusé.

-**Comment ça ?** Répliqua Emma, plissant les yeux.

-**Ma chérie, si tu aurait écouté Gold, tu aurait su que le sort, après plus de dix minutes, s'inflige à toute les personnes autour du Dark One.** Expliqua Snow, rouge d'avoir entendu les pensés entre Regina et sa fille.

-**Oh merde..** Dit la Sauveuse, dépitée.

-**Dommage qu'on l'est ai interrompu parce que je suis sûr qu'on aurait eu beaucoup plus d'info !** S'exclama Zelena, plier tout comme Cora.

-**Taisez vous un peu.** Grogna Regina, rouge de gêne.

-**Sa aurez été très chaud !** Continue malgré tout Cora. **Ton salon ainsi que tout ton appartement aurez été classé moins de 18 ans si on les aurez pas arrêter, Snow !** S'esclaffa ensuite Cora, ne retenant plus son fou rire.

-**C'est bon mère ! On n'aurait attendu le soir quand même !** S'exclama Regina, toute rouge.

-**Et déjà, c'est notre vie privé !** Rajouta Emma, toute rouge aussi.

Après une minute de réflexion, Emma se tourna vers Regina, un large sourire sur les lèvres. La Reine se demanda alors qu'est-ce-qu'il arrivé à Emma pour qu'elle sourit autant devant une telle position.

-**C'est parce qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir compris un truc.** Répondit Zelena, ayant entendu les pensés de sa sœur.

-**Comment ça ?** Répliqua-t-elle, dubitative.

-**Tu n'as pas nié qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre nous. Te connaissant, tu aurait répliqué une remarque cinglante mais là, non, tu n'as rien répliquer.** S'expliqua Emma, dont le sourire s'intensifia.

Regina ne répondit pas à Emma mais lui rendit son sourire avec un peu plus d'éclat. Emma s'approcha de Regina. La Reine sourit, plantant son regard chocolat dans les émeraudes en face d'elle. Son cœur rata un battement quand Emma passa ces bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa devant tout ce petit monde. Regina sourit dans le baiser, y répondant, sous le sourire de Cora, Zelena et Snow. Après quelques minutes, Cora se racla la gorge, montrant ainsi au couple qu'elles n'étaient pas seule. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent mais restèrent l'une devant l'autre, sous le sourire fière de leur fils. Lui qui voulait depuis longtemps avoir une famille unie.

-**Je t'aime.** Pensa Regina, sachant que sa blonde allait l'entendre.

-**Moi aussi, je t'aime.** Sourit Emma, tout en répondant par pensé.

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous le soupir de tout le monde. Ruby et Belle se regardèrent puis se sourirent. Belle glissa sa main dans celle de la louve, avec un magnifique sourire. Cora osa s'avancer vers Gold et lui donner un sourire séduisant. Le Dark One lui rendit, ce qui fit grimacer Zelena. Snow et David se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent chastement. Zelena, elle, s'approcha de Neal et le pris dans ces bras. Snow vint vers elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-**Si tu veut, nous avons une chambre de libre. Etant donné qu'Emma va s'en doute déménager chez Regina.** Sourit la princesse blanche, regardant sa progéniture qui lui renvoya un grand sourire en confirmation avec ce qu'elle avait dit. **Si tu veut t'y installer, ce sera avec plaisir.** Termina Snow, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ancienne sorcière.

-**C'est vraiment très gentille, Snow. Merci.** Répliqua Zelena, aux bords des larmes. Elle aussi, elle avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de la famille royale.

Mais alors qu'ils était tous dans leur petit monde, ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers le nouveau couple que formait Emma et Regina. Pour cause ? La réplique d'Emma :

-**Tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce-que tu va prendre ce soir, Bébé. Je vais te faire hurler mon prénom toute la nuit.**

Snow manqua de s'évanouir, tout juste retenu par une Zelena, amusé. David devint livide et alla voir si sa femme allait bien. Quand le couple remarqua les têtes amusées de Zelena, de Cora, de Ruby, de Belle et de Gold, elles se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il y avait.

-**Bah, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?** Demanda Emma, perdue.

-**Non, non rien.** Sourirent Zelena et Cora, ne voulant pas leur faire un peu plus honte.

Le couple se regarda, interloquée, mais décida de ne rien dire pour une fois. Emma s'approcha de Zelena, qui avait son frère dans les bras. La sorcière sourit et posa Neal dans les bras de sa sœur qui s'approcha de sa petite amie. Elles regardèrent toute les deux le bébé et Emma pensa quelque chose tout en regardant amoureusement la brune.

-**Tu …** Commença-t-elle.

C'Est-ce moment que choisit le sort du Dark One pour ne plus agir. Cora en fut dépité tandis que Regina comprit quand même sa pensé.

-**Oui, je voudrais avoir, un jour, un autre enfant de toi.** Répondit-elle, par pensé.

Emma fronça des sourcils, intrigué et surprise. Regina lui sourit et lui demanda d'approcher son oreille. Emma se pencha et entendit une phrase de sa brune qui l'as fit sourire.

-**On peut entendre les pensés de l'autre parce que notre amour nous lie.** Susurra Regina, embrassant ensuite la joue d'Emma, tendrement.

_**Voili vouloù ! Des Reviews Pleases ? *Devient Folle et vous regardes tous avec des yeux de psychopathe fétichiste ... * Maiiiiiis Nooooon, je plaiiiiisaaannnnteee ! *VousFaitLesYeuxDuChatDansShrek2* x)**_

_**Bisous ! NON, je ne SUIS PAS folle :P**_

_**Le prochain OS : Proposeyyyyy !**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon esprit dérangé, tordu et pervers ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Je vais repasser en mode **psychopathe** hein, le mode tout mignon tout plein ne marche pas donc, attendez vous au pire ! **OS spécial** **Mills-Swan Family** ! Zelena et Cora ne sont pas morte - _toucher pas à ma Zelena !_ - Merci à _ma Bêta_ **Camlapro** pour la correction ainsi que sa **Review** ! Merci aussi à** EvilMel-EvilQueen** pour sa **review** sur mon précédent **OS** !

**OS Numéro 22 : Quand les Mills s'en mêlent !**

-**C'est une mauvaise idée, Emma.** Supplia Regina avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient faire de pire que ce qu'elles n'ont pas déjà fait ?** Plaida la blonde, levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Tu oublies qu'on parle de ma mère et de ma sœur là.** Soupira l'ancienne Evil Queen.

-**Elles m'ont promis de se tenir à carreaux.** Répliqua Emma, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'on sonnait à la porte, le couple se dirigea vers celle-ci, Regina sur les talons d'Emma. Le couple, enfin plutôt Emma, avait invité Cora et Zelena pour la soirée Henry étant avec ses grands parents. Même si elle plaidait que tout se passerait bien, Emma était quand même stressée. En effet, on parle de Cora et Zelena Mills, l'une était l'ancienne Reine de Cœur du Pays des Merveilles tandis que l'autre était l'ancienne sorcière de l'Ouest. Même si leur relation entre elles, ainsi qu'avec Emma et Regina, étaient devenues des relations amicales, la Shérif redoutait que Cora et Zelena ne prennent un malin plaisir à pousser Regina à sortir de ses gongs. Elles étaient très fortes pour cela. Emma se retourna vers Regina, à quelques pas de la porte, et l'embrassa, faisant passer tout l'amour et la confiance qu'elle avait en la brune. Regina sourit après le baiser et Emma, tout en lui rendant son sourire, ouvrit la porte.

-**Salut vous deux !** S'exclamèrent en même temps Cora et Zelena.

-**Bonsoir Cora, Zelena.** Répondit, amusé, le couple.

Elles s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leurs invités qui se dirigèrent vers le salon, après avoir enlevé leur veste. Elles s'installèrent donc sur le canapé, tandis qu'Emma s'assit sur le fauteuil en face et que Regina alla chercher du vin, du cidre et du whisky. Revenant, elle s'installa sur les genoux de sa compagne puis regarda sa mère et ensuite sa sœur.

-**Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous racontez de beau ?** Demanda Emma, joyeusement.

-**Rien, j'essaie de revenir dans le monde d'Oz pour pouvoir revoir Glinda. J'ai quelques détails à lui expliquer.** Expliqua Zelena, un sourire triste sur le visage.

-**Elle comprendra, Zelena, et te pardonnera, tout comme moi.** Sourit Regina, essayant d'être gentille avec sa sœur.

-**Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai fais du mal, beaucoup de mal. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille me revoir.**

-**Mais toi, tu voudrais bien, n'est-ce-pas, ma fille ?** Intervient Cora, regarda sa progéniture tendrement.

-**Plus que tout.** Soupira Zelena, buvant le whisky que sa sœur lui avait servi.

-**Si elle t'aime comme tu l'aimes, elle te pardonnera.** Continua Cora, en souriant.

Zelena regarda sa mère, surprise. Depuis que Zelena avait arrêté sa vendetta contre Regina, elle s'était montrée plus sensible, plus amicale et beaucoup plus sentimentale. Elle s'était même rendue compte que si elle était jalouse de Dorothy, ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'elle allait causer sa perte et devenir la sorcière la plus puissante du pays d'Oz. Non, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait volé sa place dans le cœur de sa très chère Glinda. C'est même pour cela qu'elle l'avait envoyé dans le monde parallèle tandis qu'elle avait renvoyé la jeune fille chez elle. Mais ça, elle s'était interdit d'en montrer quoi que ce soit.

-**Comment est-ce-que tu …** Commença Zelena, complètement perdue.

-**C'est pas compliqué de voir que tu as fait ça par amour, Zelena.** Rigola légèrement Emma. **Tu agis comme Regina en faite. Tu te venges de la souffrance qu'on t'inflige et quand tu vois que l'amour te file entre les doigts, tu deviens incontrôlable et mauvaise.** Reprit-elle, sous le regard noir de sa compagne.

-**Je ne suis pas mauvaise !** S'offusqua l'ancienne Evil Queen.

-**Non, c'est vrai tu es méchante.** Rigola Zelena, lui tirant la langue.

-**Et toi, chère sœur, tu es mauvaise.** Riposta Regina, lui renvoyant son geste.

-**Et moi, je suis quoi ?** Protesta Cora, offusquée.

-**Une perverse, doublé d'une folle furieuse.** S'esclaffa Emma.

Cora regarda, complètement choquée, Emma tandis que celle-ci se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait. Regina et Zelena regardèrent leur mère et rirent aussi, devant la tête qu'elle affichait.

-**Allez-y moquez vous.** Répliqua Cora, avec un sourire d'amusement tout de même.

Le rire devint alors un fou rire et les quatre femmes n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Elles se tenaient les côtes comme pas possible, complètement prises dans leur fou rire. Après quelques minutes à se remettre, ce fut Regina qui reprit la parole.

-**Néanmoins, je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera. Regarde, notre Mère et Gold ! Il lui a bien pardonné de l'avoir trahi ! Alors elle te pardonnera.** S'expliqua la plus jeune des Mills, faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

-**Et toi, Cora, alors, comment ça se passe avec Gold au faite ?!** S'exclama Emma, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-**Ma foi, ça va bien. On s'habitue de nouveau à l'autre même si c'est compliqué avec nos caractères respectifs. Dans la vie, il est plus chiant des fois mais alors au lit, MON DIEU !** Dit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Si vous sauriez ce qu'il sait faire. Il me prend ….** Mais Cora se fit interrompre.

-**On n'a pas besoin de savoir, Cora !** S'exclama Emma, ne voulant effectivement pas en savoir d'avantage.

-**Bien bien, mais alors comment ça se passe vous au lit ?** Dit Cora, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

-**Mère, ça ne te regarde pas !** Rougit Regina, toujours sur les genoux de sa belle.

-**C'est vrai mais on a tellement envie de savoir.** Répliqua Zelena, d'une voix suave.

-**Vous saurez juste que c'est le feu d'artifice à chaque fois ! Rien de plus !** S'exclama Emma, amusée par les deux sorcières.

-**Je parie que vous le faites tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jours ce feu d'artifice !** S'exclama Cora, avec un clin d'œil.

-**MÈRE !** Cria Regina, devenu toute rouge.

-**On va prendre ça pour un oui.** Sourit malicieusement Zelena.

-**Vous n'êtes pas possible.** Soupira Regina, désespérée.

-**Pas plus que vous. Vous n'êtes pas tellement discrète des fois.** Sourit Cora, regardant le couple tour à tour.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Suspecta Emma, plissant les yeux.

- **Quand vous vous éclipsez pendant un repas de famille, assurez-vous que les invités ne puissent pas monter les escaliers.** S'amusa Zelena, regardant sa mère, complice.

- **Ou quand vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air pendant une promenade, assurez-vous qu'on ne soit pas aussi près de vous.** Continua Cora, très amusée, elle aussi. **D'ailleurs, ça à choqué Snow, je pense.**

-**Alors c'est pour ça que ma mère s'est évanouie quand nous sommes revenues. Elle qui disait que c'était à cause de la chaleur.** Réalisa Emma, penaude.

-**Tu te souviens aussi la soirée où vous nous avez invités avec Charming et Snow pour l'anniversaire de Regina ? Bah évites de lui donner ton cadeau quand on est encore là !** Répliqua Zelena, à la limite du fou rire.

-**Et aussi quand vous prenez une douche, veille à mettre la chambre sous verrou, Regina. Henry ne va pas résister une nouvelle fois s'il doit vous entendre vous envoyer en l'air dans la douche alors qu'il est juste à coté de la salle de bain.** Ricana Cora, cette fois-ci prise d'un immense fou rire.

Faut dire que la tête que faisait Emma et Regina à ce moment là était comique : Emma était toute rouge, cherchant des yeux un moyen de se démener de cette situation pendant que Regina avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-**Tu peux parler, Mère ! Je te rappelle que tous tes conseils s'appliquent à toi et Rumple quand vous êtes ensemble. Henry ne survivra pas de devoir supporter encore une de vos parties de jambes en l'air quand il est là... Et moi non plus !** Ajouta Zelena, après son fou rire.

-**C'est pas ma faute si ce gosse ne connaît rien, ou presque rien, sur les relations physiques ! Et pour parler de toi, j'ai envie de dire la même chose quand je t'ai surprise la dernière fois avec Ariel !** Ricana Cora, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-**ARIEL ?!** Hurlèrent le couple, sortant de sa léthargie.

-**J'étais bourrée OK ?!** Rougit Zelena, mal à l'aise.

- **Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était de ce coté aussi !** Répliqua Emma, surprise.

-**Tu parles ! Moi je ne savais même pas que Ruby et Belle allaient se mettre ensemble !** Répliqua Regina, regardant sa compagne.

-**Pourtant, à ce que j'ai entendu, elle donne de super coup de doigt. Pour que tu hurles son prénom comme ça.** Rigola Cora, amusé devant la tête de sa fille.** Ah, et même Ruby et Granny t'ont entendue or, elles sont de l'autre coté de la ville.** Termina-t-elle, dans un clin d'œil.

-**C'est grâce à leur ouïe de loup ça !** S'exclama Zelena rouge de gêne.

-**Ah mais c'était ça ce hurlement alors ?!** Répliquèrent le couple, d'une même voix.

-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?..** Se lamenta Zelena, prenant sa tête entre ces mains.

Le reste des filles rigolèrent de bon cœur devant la moue vexé et gêné de Zelena. Une soirée comme celle-ci, elles ne l'oublieraient jamais.

_**Voili voiloù ! Reviews Please ?! * Vous regarde en mode Psychopathe, avec un grand sourire de sadique, vous promettant des douleurs infinies si vous mettez pas de Reviews ! * Mouahahah je suis tarré ! **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Pour le prochain OS : deux choix, proposeyyyy ou "Et si la malédiction n'avait pas eu lieu ? "**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient - Sauf qui vous savez ^^ - Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** ça va vous survivez sans **OUAT** ? Sa fait déjà **une semaine** et j'en peut déjà plus de ne pas voir **ma Queen** ! ça va être long jusqu'en **Mars**, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Mais bref, merci encore à celles qui me mette des **Reviews** réguliers sur mes chapitres ! Sa fait vraiment plaisir ! **Bienvenue au nouveaux (Nouvelles) lecteurs (Lectrices) de ce Recueil** ! Vous êtes super, restez comme ça ne changer rien ! Merci à **Camlapro**, ma bêta, pour la correction ;)

**Précisions sur l'OS :** **Regina** n'as jamais connu **Daniel**, **Zelena** n'as pas été abandonner par **Cora** et celle-ci n'as jamais rencontrer le **Dark One** et donc a toujours son**cœur**. Au début, **Regina** possède le palais de **Snow** mais ensuite, elle le lui rend et s'installe dans le château de son père, **Henry**, qui est prince.

**Os Numéro 23 : Et si la malédiction n'avait pas eu lieu ?**

Nous étions dans un monde magique, un monde ou fée et sorcier noir se côtoient et se détestent. Un monde enchanté, cachant de nombreux dangers et secrets. C'est ici que va se dérouler notre histoire, l'histoire d'une Evil Queen, dont la soif de vengeance et sa détermination lui fit accéder au trône du royaume de l'Enchanted Forest, le royaume légitime de la princesse Snow White ainsi que du prince Charming. Les plans de la Reine Noire furent les suivants : se débarrasser de sa pire ennemie, Snow White, en plongeant tout le royaume dans un état de temps suspendu. Ce plan était parfaitement ignoble pour toute bonne personne, mais pour Regina, rien ne la laisserait perdre ce trône qui, selon elle, lui revenait de droit. Malgré qu'elle avait pensé et organisé tous les détails, elle n'avait pas prévu une chose : Snow était enceinte. La princesse blanche devait accoucher le jour où la Reine Noire mettrait son plan à exécution. Sans le savoir, elle le pratiqua et laissa tout le royaume figé dans le temps. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'était pas figée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Snow ne l'était pas ni Charming. Donc en ce jour, la princesse blanche mit au monde un adorable bébé, dont le nom était Emma. Une magnifique petite fille qui avait les yeux bleus de son père et une chevelure en or. Le lendemain de son sort, Regina vint rendre visite au couple, en pleine cérémonie de baptême pour leur fille. L'Evil Queen ouvrit les portes de la salle, dans une robe moulante bleu nuit, et s'avança dans l'allée. Quelque chose dans sa démarche faisait croire qu'elle volait plus qu'elle ne marchait et cela faisait tout le charme de cette femme. Elle se plaça devant le couple, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-**Que veux-tu, Regina ?!** Cria Charming, sur la défensive.

-**Rien de plus et rien de moins que ce que j'ai déjà.** Susurra la reine, souriante.

Elle regarda le couple qui essayait de cacher quelque chose derrière eux. Son regard se fit noir quand elle aperçut les yeux bleus du bébé qui la fixait étrangement. Elle se déplaçait autour du couple royal comme un lion autour de sa proie.

-**C'est impossible.** Murmura-t-elle, foudroyant du regard le couple.

Ils se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir leur ennemie jurée. Perplexe, Snow prit Emma dans ces bras, la protégeant. Regina ne quitta pas son ennemie jurée des yeux.

-**Je vous laisse profiter pendant 25 ans de cet être que tu tiens dans tes bras. Après, je reviendrais dans ce palais et je la tuerais devant vous, sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire.** Sourit Regina, diaboliquement.

Elle se détourna du couple et se dirigea vers les portes de la salle quand Charming hurla. Elle se retourna, voyant l'épée du prince arriver en flèche sur elle. Elle se dématérialisa en fumée indigo avant de disparaître complètement de la grande salle, laissant le couple perplexe pour Charming et inquiète pour Snow.

_~ 19 ans plus tard ~_

Dix-neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le baptême d'Emma. Celle-ci était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, pleine de vie et d'amour. La princesse était différente des autres, en effet, elle ne supportait pas les robes que sa mère voulait désespérément lui faire porter et préférait les pantalons ainsi que les chemisiers. Toute la cour et même le peuple entier aimaient leur princesse pour son sens de la répartie. Elle était aimante mais savait aussi se montrer forte et courageuse. Elle avait même participé dans la seconde guerre contre les ogres, ayant tranché la tête de leur chef, revenant en héroïne dans le royaume. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, elle était devenue Chevalier. Charming lui apprenait l'art du combat et de la chevalerie, tandis que Snow, elle, lui enseignait l'art d'être future reine. Oui, tout allait bien pour Emma, vraiment bien. La Reine noire n'avait pas fait d'apparition depuis dix-neuf ans mais le couple restait sur ces gardes. C'est un jour comme un autre qu'Emma sortit du palais pour chasser. Elle était très agile, montant aux branches des arbres avec une facilité qui la surprenait elle aussi. Elle n'était jamais accompagnée, allant beaucoup trop vite pour les gardes. Alors qu'elle était en hauteur dans un arbre, elle descendit de son perchoir, ayant vu sa proie. Elle la suivit jusqu'à une colline, perdant sa trace juste devant un magnifique arbre. Elle observa l'horizon tandis qu'elle sursauta, entendant un bruit arriver vers elle. Elle repartie dans la forêt et monta à un arbre, avant d'observer les alentours. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua une magnifique femme vêtue d'une robe en soie noir avec de la dentelle rouge sang. Elle portait un chapeau avec des plumes rouges et noires sur la tête et des bottes à talons bleu nuit. Maintenant que la blonde se le disait, elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi séduisant que cette femme. Elle descendit alors de son perchoir et s'avança essayant de ne pas être repérée. Ce fut pourtant peine perdu.

-**Montrez-vous, étranger. Ou devrais-je dire, étrangère.** S'éleva la voie suave de Regina.

A ces mots, Emma sortit du buisson qui lui servait de couverture et s'avança vers la jeune femme, ne sachant pas qui elle était. Bien que ses vêtements lui disaient quelque chose.

-**Tiens tiens, une femme qui chasse. Impressionnant.** Sourit la Reine Noire.

-**Ne croyez-vous pas qu'une femme ne puisse faire part d'instinct pour chasser ?** Demanda assez froidement Emma.

C'est alors à ce moment que les yeux chocolat de l'Evil Queen rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma. Ce regard, Emma l'avait déjà vu à quelque part. Dans un livre que sa mère lui avait fait lire pendant son enfance. Elle écarquilla les yeux, découvrant enfin qui était la jeune femme en face d'elle.

-**Vous m'avez reconnue, je me trompe ?** Demanda la Reine.

-**Vous êtes l'Evil Queen.** Répliqua simplement Emma.

-**Et vous, vous êtes Emma Charming.** Constata Regina, regardant la princesse de haut en bas.

Emma ne répondit pas et observa les gestes de Regina. Elle était simplement magnifique et Emma n'avait en aucun cas peur de cette femme. Pourtant, elle connaissait les atrocités que la Reine Noire avait faites dans le passé mais étrangement, elle savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

-**Vous n'avez pas peur de moi. C'est vraiment étrange, sachant qui je suis.** S'amusa la Reine.

-**Pourquoi avoir peur d'une aussi belle femme ? Je sais que vous ne me ferez rien. Bizarrement, même si nous ne nous rencontrons pour la première fois, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous.** Expliqua Emma, sous les yeux surpris de Regina.

-**Vous faites preuve d'un très grand courage, princesse. A moins que ce ne soit le sang idiot de votre père qui coule dans vos veines.** Murmura l'Evil Queen, se rapprochant de la jeune blonde.

-**Vous me fascinez plus que vous ne me faites peur.** Répliqua Emma, se perdant dans les yeux chocolat.

Regina arqua les sourcils, amusée mais aussi surprise de l'imprudence de son interlocutrice. Ça lui changeait qu'une personne n'ai pas peur d'elle, qu'elle lui faisait même confiance. Cela réchauffa le cœur de l'Evil Queen, qui était devenu presque de glace. Elles s'observèrent avant que Regina n'entende un bruit provenant de derrière Emma. Elle disparut alors dans une brume indigo, laissant un dernier sourire à sa nouvelle rencontre. Emma se retourna après le départ de la Reine et se retrouva en face de son père.

-**Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps, Emma ? On était inquiets pour toi !** S'exclama Charming, s'approchant de sa fille.

-**Rien, il m'a échappé sur la colline. J'allais justement rentrer.** Soupira-t-elle, ne parlant pas de sa rencontre avec la Reine.

Les deux Charming rentrèrent donc ensemble sous le sourire en coin d'Emma se remémorant Regina. Du coté de l'Evil Queen, elle avait reprit le château de son père. Elle apparut dans la salle du trône et s'assied dessus, réfléchissant. En y repensant, son envie de tuer la progéniture de Snow ne lui donnait plus autant de joie que pendant ces dix-neuf années. Cette envie avait même totalement disparue après sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Un sourire malicieux étira ces lèvres, un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis la mort de ces parents, tout deux morts à cause de Snow. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus attenter à la vie de la princesse Charming, mais elle avait toujours cette envie dévorante de faire du mal à Snow. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage à cette pensé. Il y a bien des moyens de faire du mal à son ennemie jurée sans toucher Emma. Son sourire devint cruel rien qu'à y penser. Le lendemain, Emma prétextait encore une chasse pour essayer de revoir l'Evil Queen au hasard dans la forêt. Elle avait envie de connaître celle qu'on surnommait " La Femme sans Cœur" dans toute l'Enchanted Forest. Alors qu'elle était la depuis plus d'une heure, elle soupira et s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une brume indigo s'éleva dans les aires, juste devant elle. Regina apparut donc, dans un pantalon moulant noir et un chemisier en satin rouge bordeaux qui se terminait comme une sorte de cape à la fin. Elle ne portait pas de chapeau mais une ravissante coiffure. Emma en fut éblouit, encore plus en voyant le regard malicieux et le sourire de la Reine Noire.

-**M'attendiez-vous, Princesse ?** Sourit Regina.

-**Vous attendre ? C'est un bien grand mot. Non, j'étais plutôt en train de rentrer au palais après ma chasse.** Mentit Emma, avec un sourire.

-**Bonne menteuse si je ne vous avais pas surveillée.** Ricana l'Evil Queen.

-**C'était donc vous qui aviez fait fuir l'ours derrière moi.** Comprit la princesse.

Regina ne répondit pas mais sourit, donnant la réponse qu'attendait Emma. Plus les heures passaient et plus Emma se disait qu'elle était peut être en train de tomber amoureuse de cette femme. Pourtant, elle devait être sa pire ennemie. Regina, de son côté, faisait tout pour ne pas l'admettre, mais elle savait qu'en se disant qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle avait le même sentiment que la princesse blonde seulement, l'une comme l'autre ne le savais pas.

-**Est-ce-que je peux vous posez une question ?** Répliqua soudain, Emma.

-**Bien sûr.** Répondit Regina, surprise d'une telle demande.

-**Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous soyez devenue l'Evil Queen ?** Questionna Emma, curieuse.

Regina observa les alentours pour ensuite laisser ces yeux se poser sur la personne en face d'elle. Cette question la prise de court. Personne ne s'était intéressé à elle depuis bien des années. Depuis la mort de ces parents en faite. Ne pouvant expliquer tout ce qui lui était arrivé à voix haute, elle fit apparaître un livre épais avec une couverture en cuire qu'elle tendit à Emma.

-**Je ne peux hélas rien vous dire moi-même, douce Princesse. Je peux seulement vous donnez cet ouvrage pour que vous le découvrez par vous-même.** S'expliqua la Reine Noire.

Regina s'approcha de la princesse après lui avoir remit le livre et l'embrassa aux coins des lèvres. Emma en fut surprise et se disait qu'elle voulait que la Reine Noire l'embrasse tout court. Regina sourit tristement et s'évanouit dans une brume indigo, laissant Emma à ces pensés. La jeune femme revint au château, le livre dans sa sacoche. Elle monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit le livre commençant à le lire.

" _Voici l'histoire de Regina Mills, devenue l'Evil Queen à cause de la vie. Alors que Regina n'était qu'une enfant, elle vivait dans le palais de son père, le prince Henry avec sa mère, Cora. Celle-ci, fille de Meunier, était aimante et douce avec sa fille. Regina n'était pas fille unique. Elle avait eu une grande sœur, Zelena. Elles s'entendaient à merveille, jouant et rigolant ensemble. Zelena était toujours là pour protéger Regina. Mais un jour, un drame toucha sa famille : l'armée du roi du royaume voisin, le roi Léopold, envahit le royaume du prince Henry, violant les femmes et massacrant les hommes. L'armée se rendit au palais, saccageant tout sur leur passage. La famille s'était réfugiée dans la salle du trône. Quand ils purent entrer, Henry se fit vite métrisé, essayant de protéger sa famille. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Regina. Elle venait d'avoir 18 ans. Le roi Léopold arriva, lui aussi, dans la grande salle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il ordonna d'emmener la mère et les deux petites de la famille Mills dans son château pendant qu'il torturerait Henry. Seulement, voulant intervenir pour protéger Regina, Zelena se fit intercepter par Léopold et voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Cora et de Regina, viola Zelena devant elles et Henry, puis lui trancha la gorge. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune Regina avait fait partager ces pouvoirs. Repoussant les soldats, elle s'évanouit ensuite, se réveillant dans un donjon en compagnie de ces parents._ "

Tout en lisant l'enfance de la Reine Noire, des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues, ne pouvant être retenue. Elle était bouleversée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle n'eut pas le courage de lire la suite pour ce soir. Elle ferma donc le livre et se coucha dans son lit, l'ouvrage entre ces bras. Dans le palais de Regina, la brune observait Emma lire et s'endormir, les larmes dévalant sur le visage d'ange de la princesse. Ces propres larmes apparurent. Des larmes de tristesse en repensant à son enfance mais aussi des larmes de bonheur de voir quelqu'un pleurer pour elle. Elle alla donc se coucher ensuite. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller, Emma ouvrit le livre et commença un tout autre chapitre de la vie de la Reine Noire.

"_Plusieurs mois passèrent depuis la mort de Zelena et la magie de Regina devenait de plus en plus noire, tout comme son âme. Pourtant son ressentiment disparut quand elle fit la connaissance de la princesse Snow, Snow White. Cette petite lui avait redonné espoir en la vie. Depuis presque une semaine, Regina était séparée de ces parents. Le roi la sortait de son cachot uniquement pour assouvir ces désirs. Snow lui avait avoué avoir perdu sa mère il y a quelques mois de cela. Chaque nuit, Léopold appela Regina auprès de lui, se satisfaisant sans gêne et aucune douceur sur le corps frêle de Regina. Bien qu'au début, elle essayait de se débattre, bien vite elle comprit que plus elle le laissait faire et moins elle se faisait battre. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il la força à lui faire plaisir tout autrement. Regina avait finit à perdre confiance et foi en la vie après quelques semaines. Snow essaya de la faire réagir mais rien n'y faisait. Un matin, elle alla voir son père pour lui demander de relâcher les parents de Regina et elle-même. S'énervant de voir sa fille dans le camp de cette famille, le roi convoqua les Mills tout en disant à sa fille qu'elle avait raison. Pourtant, alors que Snow dormait, il fit exécuter les parents de Regina sous ces yeux. Le roi n'oublia pas de dire à Regina que sa fille lui avait dit et la viola de nouveau ce soir là. Comme tous les précédents._ "

Emma avait conscience que si Regina se faisait voir dans le château, elle aurait des problèmes mais elle l'appela quand même distraitement. Quand la Reine Noire apparut, Emma se jeta dans ces bras, pleurant contre sa poitrine. La Reine Noire lui rendit son étreinte.

-**Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais rien te dire en face, Emma.** Répliqua la Reine Noire, quand Emma releva la tête.

-**Reste avec moi.** Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Regina sourit et embrassa Emma à pleine bouche, comprenant que son bonheur n'était nul par ailleurs que dans les bras de la Reine déchue.

_**Voili voiloù ! J'espère que sa vous a plus ! Reviews please ? :D**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Proposeyyy !**_


End file.
